Boarding School With An Incredible Twist
by Edwards-daughterxoxo
Summary: When Charlie cannot look after Bella, She move's to a boarding school in Scotland, She did not know how her life could change. I suck at summeries please Review. Edwards-daughterxoxo
1. Plane Flight

Im Isabella Marie Swan. But just call me Bella. Today has changed my life. I've been moved to a Boarding School in England, destination I have no idea! I only no that im going to England since my dad cannot look after me no more, and I don't wont to go moving about with mom and Phil, so that's my last option really.

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. _My Alarm clock rang coastally in my head, I thumped it down, hard, looked at it and groaned. _2:00. _It read.

"Bella are you up?" My dad shouted from his room.

"Yeh," I replied. I managed to drag myself out of my comfy bed, warm and soft, it was painful to think about getting out. Today, I was wearing my Yellow Sponge bob T-shirt, Light Blue skinny jeans and My Yellow converses. I got dressed, brushed my hair and straightened it (nothing special this morning.), Washed and brushed my Teeth. After that I threw my last things in the suitcase. And prepared my plane bag and dragged them both down the stairs.

" I made breakfast." He said, I looked at the bowl filled with coco pops.

"Thanks," I said silently and shoved a spoonful in.

"Where are you bags?" he asked,

"There," I said after I gulped it down, he nodded at me and left the room.

After all that, we made it to the airport at Port Angeles, checked are bags in and waited.

" Bella, im sorry I have to do this," he said, quietly.

"It's ok, I want to go though with this." I replied, I gazed around the round, impatiently waiting for are plane number to come up on the screen.

"Bella, it's going to be ok, you no." He pankied.

"Yeh, I no calm down Ch-dad." I whispered. "There's my flight, dad."

"Remember, your taxi driver is called-."

"Mr. Lea, I no, I no."

"Right, your taxi company is called-."

"Lucky Cabs,"

"Ok, ok, right got everything?

"Yes, Dad stop it, ok, I have to go, Love you." I said as I hugged him.

"I love you too," he said as he pulled away, I walked quickly to the boarding station. 10 minutes in, sitting on my bill, tired, cold and regretting the decision to move to England. When some beautiful, People walked in. There was a girl, about 19, maybe 4'10, with dark hair, which was short and straight, her eyes Golden and pale face, her expression Happy, dancing on the plane, She was holding this boys hand, He looked about 17- 18 maybe, he was just over 6ft, with Messy unusual shade of bronze hair, he looked abit embarrassed, with the strange golden eyes and pale face. The next 'Man' to walk on was about 6'5 and looked about 25 maybe? He was Buff, with black short hair, pale and the same golden eyes, He was holding a girls hand extremely beautiful, with her pale face, Golden eyes and amazingly curly long blonde hair. The last person caught my attention the most, with his honey blonde hair, which curled at the end, his golden eyes glittering with thought, his pale skin nearly white and he was about 18 maybe, but was he lovely. I looked up at them when they passed me making a note of where they sat, The 'Pixie' looking one and her man sat right behind me. Then the buff one and the girl who looks like she should model for a living sat opposite side of me And last but not least, _he_, sat right by me. YES this is the best flight I've ever been on! Thank-You, Lord.

"_Hello."_ He said, his voice like angels, I peered up to him.

"Hello," I replied

"Im Jasper,"

"Hi…Im B-B-Bella," I stuttered, Pull yourself together Bella; stop making a fool of your self.

"Hiya Bella, so where are you going?"

"Im not sure, all I no is that im going to a boarding school somewhere. You?"

"Im coming back to school, just saw my parents and on my way back."

"Oooohhhh Jazz, Who are you talking to?" The pixie one shouted, messed his hair up and gazed at me, smiling.

"This is Bella." He said

"Bella…." She continued,

"Swan, Bella Swan you are?" I asked.

"Im Alice Cullen, Nice to meet you, that's Jasper Hale-." She pointed to him,

"Im Edward Cullen." He said looking over me, "That's Emmett and Rosalie Cullen, over there." He said looking at them, they glanced up and then began talking.

"Hiya Edward."

"Right where going to do the safety check now." The pilot said, as the carbine crew walked out. I buried my head in my hair, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"What's Wrong?" he Asked me in a whisper.

"I…..I…..Don't…..L-Like…Planes." I replied, not looking anywhere besides my feet.

"You don't like flying, eh?" He whispered, I shook my head, it started it move, _it's ok, it's ok, breathe Bella, breathe,_ I thought. "Just think of something nice,"

"O…Ok" I replied, _like he said think of something nice…Got it. Think of Jasper Hale. _It started to go faster as it went closer to the runway.

"I'm gonna die, Im gonna die," I whispered to myself, he just chuckled and placed his hand on mine, I jumped, It was super cold and he touched me! The plane lifted it self of the ground, I moaned but I felt like screaming. I saw Emmett laughing at the feeling of getting of the ground, I saw Rosalie reading a magazine and I saw Jasper looking at me. 10 minutes have gone, there's me still wanting to scream but not as much, Alice Listing to her Ipod, Edward Reading his book, Emmett and Rosalie are on there phones and Jasper isn't getting them eyes of me.

"Food or drinks?" a lady asked us.

"You want anything?" Jasper asked me

"Can I have some tea please," I asked her, "Jasper I will pay if you want anything."

"I'll have water please." He asked her, "I'll pay Bella," She handed us the drinks,

"$3.25 Please." She asked, jasper paid her in a instant,

"I can look after my self, besides how much do I owe you?" I said searching for my purse.

"Nothing, Can't a Gentleman by a Ladies drink without getting shot?"

"Maybe." I replied smiling. I sat up and started to slurp my drink it was too hot. I flashed my watch out it said 3:30am but I didn't care of the time I was having a great time with jasper. We talked non-stop about what we like and what we are going to do in England it was amazing.

"Jasper, Who's the girl?" the buff one asked him, checking me out.

"Bella Swan now if you don't mind Emmett-."

"Come over here Jazz, I wanna tell you something." He grinned,

"Ok…." He said slowly, getting up from his seat, I turned back to my book, but could not drag my eyes away from his body, The only things I saw was…Alice?

"So you seem to like my brother," she said prodding me.

"What." I whispered "He's Nice,"

"I….." she stuttered, She just froze her eyes wide and her face stuck, I stared at her,

"Are you ok'?" I asked her "Alice, stop it your creeping me out." I said shaking her arm,

"Yeah, im fine." She said suddenly, then moved back to her set. Strange. The flight after that was weird. The odd murmur from Edward, The sllients of Alice, It was like they never really knew me, I talked with Jasper for about 30mintues then decided to go asleep.

"Bella, Bella, wake up your in England, well Scotland." Jasper said soft,

"What!" I nearly shouted and jumped from my seat. I crabbed my bag and ran of from the plane, him running after me.

"Wait up, Bella!" he shouted, "You forgot this!" I stopped in my tracks. He was by me in seconds, "Your purse." He smiled as he gave it me.

"Thanks," I looked up at him, smiling, "I have to get my bags." I said smiling at him,

"Ok, just let me do something first."

"Ok…." I said slowly, his lip's met mine, cold as ice but as soft as silk, I moved my lip's naturally, (like this was natural.), it felt soooo right, my body could help myself but to respond. I didn't care if my bags were left here, right now the taxi man could wait! This was a perfect moment until….

"Bella and Jasper sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, second come marriage, Third comes a baby in a carriage!" Emmett shouted like a 5year old, Jasper pulled away, leaving me kissing the air for a moment.

"Well, see you later." He said gazing into my eyes, he walked off punching Emmett in the shoulder for ruining the moment.

"Jasper…" I whispered to my self, "Don't go…" I got my bags and headed towards the exit.


	2. St Hopes

It didn't take as long as I thought to get there maybe an hour at least. As the taxi pulled up against the school, the sign read '' (This is a school I made up.) it reminded me of a program I watched when I was little, but still, on with the show. In every direction I saw children about 11years old to about kids who looked like 20! I slowly hopped out of the car, staring at the school infront of me, it's massive. _Oh crap…___I thought. The taxi man got my bags out and left me stranded. _Ok…What to do? Where to go? _ I stood there with my mouth wide open, my eyes squinting. That's when I saw the Buff one from the plane waving his hands at me,

"Emmett? Right?" I shouted confused.

"Yeah that's right, you need help?"

"Yes please," I shouted back, he ran towards me.

"So, your new here?" he said, picking up my bags,

"Yes and be careful there super hea-." He lifted them up without a thought. I was stunned. "Whoa, you work out 24/7 then,"

"Yes I like to look good." He joked and started walking " You coming? Before it chucks it down."

"Ok, But it isn't even Rain-." Slow drops of water landed on my arm,

"Told ya, now lets get in." he said jogging with the bags, I ran after him. We ran into the main office, were there were about 3ladies in.

"Hello, Duckie's are you ok?" she said silently,

"Im Isabella Swan, im new here." I replied, she went through a folder of files.

"Isabella, right, um your in room 236, you know where that is don't you Emmett?" she asked

"Wa…Yeah sure." He replied,

"Here's your key and your planner," she said handing them to me,

"Thanks, Come on Emmett." I said, "Bye." We walked though the corridor and up the stairs, to room 236.

"Here," he said handing them to me,

"Thanks Emmett, well bye now." I said scanning the key, and letting myself in. There were 3 bedrooms, 2 had already been taken, by… I waited nervously in the room,

"Alice?" I said shocked,

"Bella! What on earth are you doing here!" she shouted happily.

"I got moved to a school here, and this is it." I said.

"Rosalie…" she shouted in towards the bathroom "You remember Bella, who was on the plane next to jasper?"

"Yes, why…"

"She's are room mate."

"Ok, Hiya Bella."

"Hey." I replied.

"Here let me help you." She said, un-zipping my case and placing all my t-shirts on the shelf.

"Gosh, don't you like your t-shirts" she joked,

"Yeah." I said as I was hanging my trousers up. It took nearly an hour for my stuff to be put away, neatly, usually I would have just thrown everything in. Me and Alice were sitting on the floor talking while Rosalie was on her phone, a loud, constant knock, thumped on are door,

"Ok…Ok im coming!" Rosalie shouted as she unlocked the door.

"Emmett, you have a brain span of a child you know." She said walking to her, bed, Emmett, Edward and Jasper walked in slowly. Jasper's face calm until he saw mine.

"Bella!" He shouted.

"Hi Jasper." I replied, _be calm Bella, Jasper is here and you knew that,_

"I cant…But…. What?!" he stuttered as he greeted me.

"This was the school," I smiled at his reaction,

"And she's are room mate." Alice smiled, rapping her arm around me, I smiled a cheesy smile at them all.

" Shall I show you the school grounds?" Jasper asked.

"If you want." I replied getting up.

"Ok. See you guys later," walking out of the door,

"Bye." I smiled exchanging a happy glance with Alice and shut the door behind us.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you are here!" we both said at the same time in perfect harmony. "I thought I would never see you again." We did it again. We walked around the school talking and not paying attention about anything else but each other.

"So why did you move?" he asked me as we walked.

"My dad couldn't look after me no more," I said quietly

"So why didn't you stay with your mom?" he asked again.

"She travels a lot, I didn't want to do that, y'know with the plane case." I sighed, still walking slowly.

"Oh right," he said, pulling out his phone and reading it.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Emmett, it says that there's gonna be a party at are room, at 9 O'clock."

"What time is it now?"

"5 O'clock. You want to go back?" he asked me.

"Well im not sure, if im going might stay in my room or go im not sure, but I do need to freshen up." I said

"Ok then." He walked me back to my room and when we were outside my room he said.

"See you later, Beautiful." He smiled and walked off I blushed and then entered.

"Alice, Rosalie," I shouted happily, they were sitting on there bed, their eyes full of emotion.

"Are you two ok?"

"No!" Rosalie snapped at me,

"Emmett broke her Iphone." Alice whispered to me.

"Oh, im sorry, I've got a spare if you want it." I smiled; I searched in my wardrobe for it, _ah ha! Come here._ I passed her Motorola w377 Pink, she smiled at me,

"Thank-You Bella," She sniffed and got it off me.

"Here's the charger." I placed it on her bed. " I know it's ancient but it will do? Right?"

"Yes it will." She smiled though her tears. I sat next to Alice, who was rubbing her back.

"You going the party tonight?" I asked her,

"Yes, you?"

"Maybe, im not sure, im not a party girl." I sighed

"Come on Bella…. It'll be fun." She nudged, me smiling.

"Well……"

"Please…"

"Are you always like this." I asked, she gave me the sarcastic look. "I'll take that as a yes." I joked, she punched my arm. "Owww why did you that?" I moaned, as I rubbed my arm.

"It's talent." She joked,

"Right im having a shower, before I get abused more," I said as I got up, getting my pj's and washing stuff.

"Your going bed after this?" Alice asked confused.

"No, there just comfier, silly." I said, walking into the bathroom.


	3. Party

"Bella!" Alice shouted from outside the bathroom. "Come on! Were going to be late!" she bashed on the door.

"But, wait!" I shouted back. "Take a chill pill for Christ sakes!"

_Right? Done this, done that. Lets go,_ I waked casually out of the bathroom, I was wearing a white top with ruffle shoulders and black skinny jeans and white converses, my hair was curly and I had well…. A sensible amount of make-up on like I always do.

"How do I look?" I asked nervous.

"You look fine." Alice replied

"Any one you're trying to…impress?" Rosalie asked me.

"What, noooo, don't be stupid." I lied; they looked at each other smiling.

"Come let's go were all ready half an hour late!" Alice shouted.

"What?" I asked

"Mentioning no names, Isabella Swan, You made us late!" Alice said

"Then shall we go?" I said as I opened the door, they were right behind me super fast.

"How…How…. do you do that?" I asked confused as we were walking to there room.

"Do what?" Rosalie replied.

"Well one second you way down there and when I like blink or move you right behind me." I joked; they looked at each other exchanging a glance. "What?"

"Nothing," they both said scared.

"Ok…Forget that ever happened." I said, we got to the boys room, Rosalie knocked at the door, Edward opened it,

"Heya you gonna let us in?" Alice said with her lovely smile, whilst Rosalie looked at him with big eyes full of woe. He stared back at he like they were taking telepathically, Scary.

"Sure come right in?" he replied, moving out of the way so we could get in.

Edwards P.O.V

"Hey Emmett are you gonna get that?" I shouted as the music boomed it self out of the massive speakers.

"Nah, You get it!" he replied.

"Emmett your so lazy, it's your party!" I mumbled angrily under my breath. I walked over to the door, to find that, Alice and Rosalie were shouting at me.

_Edward, She's on to us! – Rosalie._

_She's been asking about how we run so fast. – Alice._

"Heya you gonna let us in?" Alice said with the smile I loved,

"Sure come right in." I replied and moved out of their way. Alice started dancing with Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Bella were sitting down Talking about something and I went to join them.

"Hello you don't mind me sitting here do you?" I asked

"Of course not." She answered; she smelt soooo nice, mouth watering to me, ummmmmmmm. They started talking again.

_This girl, she's soooo damn Beautiful, she smells soooo good, Her hair smells like strawberries, and her perfect lips, soft and creamy, - Jasper._

Wow he really likes her, they should go out.

_Crap, Balls! Edward heard everything, did you Edward?_ _– Jasper_

I nodded slowly

**Jasper's P.O.V**

_This girl, she's soooo damn Beautiful, she smells soooo good, Her hair smells like strawberries, and her perfect lips, soft and creamy, _I gazed into her eyes for a quick moment then realised,

_Crap, Balls! Edward heard everything, did you Edward._ He nodded slowly, I sighed they were going to tease me about it now. More and more people walked in now heading towards the dance fall, well that's what Emmett called it.

"So do you like it here." Edward asked her,

"Yes I do." she answered, and then she had to come in slag queen, Gemma Dale (I made her name up.). I sighed.

**Bella's P.O.V**

"So do you like it here?" Edward asked me in a simple tone.

"Yes I do." I replied, Jasper looked towards the door, I followed his gaze, it met a girl with Black curly hair, Orange face and tone's and tone's of make-up, totally a slag, Jasper sighed. She walked towards us.

"Hey Jasper, Edward." She said completely ignoring me. "This is a totally cool party."

"This is Bella, Bella this is…Gemma." Jasper introduced.

"Hi Gemma." I said letting my hand out to shake her hand.

"I don't shake," she said scowling, then walking off in a mood.

"Ok…. What's that about?" I said smiling.

"She is the most popular girl here, if she doesn't like you, your in her bad books all year and the next and the next." Edward answered.

"But all I did was introducing myself." I replied more confused. Alice danced to are side,

"Do you wanna dance with me," she asked us.

"Ok," Edward said and got up,

"Yeah sure." Jasper said,

"Ok, but im not, a good dancer." I warned them, I got up and walked with them, my favourite song came on; _don't stop believe'n by the glee cast._

I danced with Jasper; he seemed to be a good dancer.

"You're a good dancer." I smiled,

"Your not to bad your self." He replied.

"Are you kidding? I was born with to left feet." I smiled, he laughed again, his head bent down to kiss my head, I smiled at him for a second and then got pushed out of the way, landing on the floor.

"Oops, clumsy me." Gemma said smiling over me, my mouth opened with a mixed emotion, I got up, whipping the dust clean off my top.

"Can I have a word with you, Bella!" she said harsh, dragging me into the bathroom, then locking it.

"If you eva touch my man again Bella, You are not going to be a pretty site." She shouted at me "Agreed?" she shouted again.

"What?" I said confused. She slapped me hard; my Hands went strait to my face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I shouted, as tears went down my face.

"Touch Jasper again and you'll be sorry." She said unlocking the door, I ran strait out of this room. Running to the door of my room.


	4. The Truth You Need To No

Jasper's P.O.V

_Bella! Don't go with her she trouble_! I thought but of course she wouldn't hear to my thoughts, except Edward. I stood impatiently by the bathroom door, then it opened, Bella ran out with tears going down her face holding her face in one hand.

"Bella," I shouted, running (at normal human speed.) Down the corridor, She ran strait into her dorm and slammed the door behind her, I heard the faint sobbed that she cried. I slummed by the door my ears pressed against it.

"Bella," I whispered loudly.

"What." She whispered back, her voice thick.

"Please may I come in?" I asked

"No." she sobbed, quietly.

"Ok," I paused. "What about now?"

"Still no." she sobbed,

"Please." I whispered and stretched my legs and let my head fall back on the door, Waiting for her response.

"Whoa!" I fell back as she opened the door. I looked up at her, her eyes were red from crying, Her hair was messy, she had her pj's on and the bruise that formed on the side of her face was shocking.

"Come in." she sniffled. I got up and walked in sitting on Alice's bed.

"What happened?" I asked worried. She just sat on her bed, her knees up to her face and her arms around her legs.

"She…that's what happened." She mumbled, "Have you ever had something to tell somebody because it's secretly killing you inside, but yet on the other hand if you told someone you would be tortured to death by thousands and millions of people?"

"Yes, I have." I replied. She looked at me with big, red eyes.

"What?"

"I have, and I will tell it you if you tell me what happened tonight." I smiled. _Oh God if I tell her I would die by Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Esme but I cant stand you hurt like this._

"Ok. She said that you were 'her' man and if I touched you I would get more hurt." She whispered. I looked at the bruise forming on her cheek, purple, big and swollen. "Your turn."

"Im…..Im…..Im…..A…..Vampire." I whispered.

"What?" she whispered.

"Im a Vampire." I whispered again.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Whoa. Is that how you can run fast?"

"Yes."

"Are Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett ones too?" she asked.

"Yes, what are you feeling, Wait your not scared your mysterious?"

"What, how do you no."

"I have this special ability to… well how do I put this, know other peoples emotions and change them."

"Ok. Does any body else have any 'super powers'?" she said as she did the bunny rabbit ears with her hands.

"Well, Ummmm, We all are super fast and super strong, Ummmm, Alice can see the future, Edward reads minds, Rosalie is Beauty, Emmett's is just beening a noob."

"Really? About Emmett?"

I laughed hard. "No, he's really strong and I mean really."

"Ok." She blushed.

"Shall I take a look at your face?" I asked.

"Yeah, you wont kill me right?" she asked a little bit scared.

"Of course not!" I laughed "We drink animal blood not humans that's why we have gold eyes not red like normal ones."

"There are more of you." She asked as I walked towards her.

"Yes we run into them from time-to-time." I replied as I sat next to her, I stroked my hand down her face, her face changed as I touched the bruise; waves of pain were coming off her. "Im sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, no." she smiled.

"You always smile at the worse of times, y'know." I smiled as well

"That's just the way I am." I smiled at her reply, my head turned slowly to her mouth, she did the exact same, the smell of her was overpowering, it was too nice, she kissed me slowly and full of passion (and you don't need to be a emotion feeling, changing vampire to know that!) but she shivered when she moved her lips, the bruise most of hurt her that much. I stopped and we gazed into eachother's eyes, I could feel hers, the hazel brown ones searching for something but not get it or find it.

"Look im going to die if she finds out this!" she whispered breathe less,

"Don't worry she wont." I replied, _she wont no, and if she does she will have me too answer too! _There was an sudden loud bang on the door.

"Hello?" Bella shouted.

"It's the gang, we have to talk to you, both of you." Emmett pounded once again,

"Im coming." I said, running at my vampire speed, I opened it they didn't look inpresed.


	5. Oh Crap

Edwards P.O.V

"Hello?" Bella shouted.

"It's the gang, we have to talk to you, both of you." Emmett pounded once again,

"Im coming." Jasper said, he opened the door. "Come in." We all walked in annoyed with Jasper, everyone from the party has gone home, some teacher busted us, now we have all got a detention for the next two weeks.

_Oh Crap, You know! Don't you! –Jasper_

"Yes I do." I replied, icily.

_Im sorry! But have you seen the bruise on her face Edward? _Jasper thought, my eyes scanned her face, only to find one hell of a swollen cheek with purple coming out of her ivory skin.

_Yeah that slag, Gemma Dale, did it! _He thought, well more like shouted.

_Jasper! How can you do this to us? —Alice_

_Wait until Carlisle knows about this he will go ballistic! –Rosalie_

_I don't know what's right or what's new anymore. ---Emmett_. He was singing his best Lilly Allen song The Fear. And you're right Emmett you don't know what's right or real anymore do you?

"Shhhh…" I shouted, the arguing in my head stopped, thank heavens.

"Jasper only did what he could." I smiled at them. "And he's protecting Bella by doing this."

"Yes I am, When Bella's beening abused by Gemma, you could hear her thoughts Edward, and tell me before hand." I said.

"But she will tell, Carlisle and Esme will go ballistic!" Rosalie Shouted.

"Wait, You mean Carlisle Cullen?" She questioned us.

"Yes." We Said Together.

"He works at forks emergency room, right?"

"Yes, how do you know?"

"I lived in forks for nearly a year, until I moved here…. But anyway, im like a magnet to disasters, I've actually been there a few times." She answered. "He has blonde hair, pale and like you?"

"Yes." Jasper answered her question.

"Well I guess the secrets out." Emmett said, randomly.

"I'll promise I won't tell anyone." She whispered, glanced at the clock and then freaked out. "Right, it's my first day tomorrow and I DON'T want to be late because some high vampires partying hard." She started pushing us all out of the door. Except Alice and Rosalie, they were just there smiling. She couldn't push us out we were hard as statues.

"Here Bella, Let us." Alice smiled.

"Emmett, Get out!" Rosalie shouted, holding up her hand,

"Ok, Ok, I'll go." He said walking out.

"Jasper, you too." Rosalie smiled, he walked out, looking at her, staring at her, I walked out casually.


	6. First Day

Alice's P.O.V

"Psstt…Bella. Wake up." I whispered as I nudged her.

"What?" she groaned.

"Wake-up." I said.

"Why."

"Because If you don't your going to be late." I said touching her head, she jumped up, pankied.

"Im up," she shrieked,

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah, im ok, the bruise hurts though." She replied, "I better get dressed." She picked up her clothes; make-up and hair brush and headed towards the bathroom, slowly. I could hear when she was doing her make-up because she hissed in pain. She walked out wearing Blue Checkered shirt, Light blue jeans and blue converses, her hair was wavy from the night before and her cheek was swollen but well covered.

"Is 'it' ok?" she asked with a worried tone.

"Of course," I smiled, "You need your breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

"Yes, Breakfast is going to be closed in 30mintues, you do know your time table right?" I asked shocked, she stared at me confused. "Take your bag and planner, I will tell it to you." She nodded, grapped her back and we ran to breakfast. 5mintues it took us, I showed Bella the cereal side, she picked her one then we walked towards my table. The whole room started to mutter things when Bella sat with us; they might have thought it was strange for 'a normal person' to sat with the Cullen's.

"So Bella How's your face?" Jasper asked her

"It still hurts abit but don't make a fuss." She replied, she turned around staring at someone, and then suddenly turning around, "She's looking at me." She whispered. We all turned around staring at her harshly, she bowed down. "Edward what is she thinking?"

"Well…Umm, its not good news." He said, Bella sighed hard.

"Eat up Bella, Lessons will start soon." I said,

"But what have I got?" She asked confused.

"Don't be confused, Bella, lets see-." I opened her planner. "You've got Art First."

"Ok,"

"I've got art, I'll take her there." Emmett Smiled,

"Ok." She shoved another spoonful in, until it was all gone. The bell ranged, everyone started to exit the hall.

"Come with me Bella!" he shouted, taking her arm and dragging her out of the hall.

Bella's P.O.V

"Come with me Bella!" Emmett Shouted dragging me out of the hall

"Emmett! Was that necessary!" I asked him, he shrugged and let go off my arm "Thanks." I walked slowly next to him, stumbling over my own feet the odd time, like the idiot I am. We got to a room; it had art projects on the wall and paints, paint pots in boxes.

"Ahhh Bella welcome to art. You're going to sit next to _Jessica Stanley_." she said as she point to my seat. I walked over, shoving my bag underneath the desk; she looked at me, with her brown eyes and brown, curly hair.

"Hiya, your Bella right. Im Jessica Stanley." She smiled at me, shaking my hand.

"Bella, yeah,"

"You're the new girl."

"Yes."

"What happened to your face?"

"Umm I kinda fell and smacked my face on the concrete." I lied

"Ouch that must have hurt."

"It did." I told the truth this time. I automatically touched my face, feeling if it had gone down sadly not. All the way though the lesson I completely ignored the teachers babbling voice and concreted on my thoughts rushing threw my head at 100mph. _did she see me with him? I don't want to find out and if she did Jasper would proberly go metal if she hit me, but I wouldn't care any less I was with the one I loved and no one could tare that away from me._ The bell rang for next period; I scanned my planner, English.

"Hey Jessica. You know where English is?"

"What room,"

"Ummmm-." I scanned my planner again. "E4."

"Im in there next, come with me."

"Ok, thanks." I said as I hurried to her,

"Bye Bella." Emmett boomed from the other side of the room.

"Bye." I said back. _This school is massive; it's like king Kong's mansion if he had one that is._ Walking to my English class we bumped into Jasper, he smiled at us and walked off, but I still felt his eyes on me.

"The Cullen boy has a thing for you," Jessica smiled.

"What."

" I think he fancy's you."

"That's ridiculous,"

"You think so? Did you see the way he looked at you?"

"Actually I didn't soooo."

"Bella, your such a daydreamer." She joked, we walked into the English room it had tables instead off desks; my teacher met me at the door.

"Isabella Swan, you will be sitting at this desk over there.-" he point to it. "- With Alice Cullen, Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley." I was just about to walk in when put his arm in front of me. "Do you need some ice for you cheek, Bella."

"No, thank-you, im ok." I smiled weakly and dodged his arm, sitting by Alice.

"Hey, Im Mike." The boy with flat brown-ish hair smiled at me. _Ok this is a little bit weird…_

"Bella," I said back.

"What happened to your face?"

"I-."

"She fell over and smacked it on concrete." Jessica butted in.

"Wow, next time grab on to something." He smiled.

"Will do." I replied. That lesson was boring more things to do with Shakespeare, which I covered when I was at forks. The day took forever, and I mean forever, three lessons with Mike Newton it was painful. I walked to my dorm, wanting so badly to flop on my bed, when I find a note on the door.

Bella,

Were in The Boys dorm for now. So if you need us you know where we are.

Alice, xxx

P.S make sure you make your bed!!!

I screwed it up and went in. _ Why the hell should I make my bed? It's my bed._ I threw my bag in the corner and turned my laptop on. _Right I have…. umm…3 messages, all off my mom. _

_First One:_

Bella,

Have you fit in well? Made any friends yet? Are they being nice to you? Please Reply.

Mom xxx

_Second One: _

Bella,

It's Been 5 hours since I sent you that email. Ok I'll let you off this time but if you don't answer me in the next day, im calling Charlie!

Mom xxx xxx

I didn't open the third on. I knew it would be something about mom shouting at me because I couldn't reply.

Mom,

Please calm down. Im ok, the kids here are nice. The only thing that I did was fall over and hit my face, but don't worry about me, what about you, Charlie and Phil?

Love Bella xxx

I sent the email hoping that she didn't call Charlie because I didn't have time it reply. I closed the laptop and shoved it underneath my bed. Then Alice walked in happily like per usual.

"Hey did you get the note?" she asked and sat with me.

"Yeah, I did." I smiled.

"Well be prepared."

"What for?" I asked confused, She was just about to say when someone came in. A woman, in her mid thirties, with blonde hair in a bob and blue eyes.

"Miss Wells." Alice said doubtfully.

"Alice and the new girl, Bella." Her voice high pitched.

"Yes." I said.

"I inspect your room two days a week at four o'clock."

"Ok."

"It seems clean girls, Well done, but next time make it cleaner." She said, slamming the door behind her.

"Well that answered your question." She smiled.

"So what did you do at the boys dorm?" I asked.

"We talked and we've got an meeting in an hour."

"Ok. Where's Rosalie?"

"Denton with Emmett, Edward and Jasper. About that party."

"Shouldn't you be there."

"No I got off easy." She smiled a cheesy smile at me "Now come on make your bed."

"What's the point? Im getting in it later."

"True, but still make it."

"Ok, ok." I moaned getting up. She shot up so fast I didn't see her.

"Here let me show you how." She said picking it up and placing it down, that fast it was invisible. "Now you know for next time." She smiled at my amazed face.


	7. The Question

**I made Miss Lee up. Enjoy!**

Alice and me were the last people to make it to the school meeting; we ran quickly to are seats and stayed quiet.

"Right, I'll carry on." Are headmistress ' Mrs Lee' said glaring at me and Alice. " About the trip you need to bring about ten pounds but you can bring more. It's next week and I want you all on your best behaviour, if you want to go." She paused. " And for those who didn't hear we are going to Alton Towers." The whole room started to talk.

"Alice what's Alton towers?" I whispered as the head carried on.

"It's a theme park with lots of rides, it's amazing!" she whispered back.

"Miss Wells have got the forms if you wish to go. Now go back to your dorms." She said dismissing all of us at once. We got are forms and waited for Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Rosalie.

"So are we going?" Alice asked as she ran towards them.

"Well im going." Emmett Smiled.

"Me Too." Edward said.

"Me three." Rosalie said taking Emmett huge hand.

"Are you going Jazz?" Alice smiled

"Yes."

"Bella are you in?" Emmett smiled, they all stared at me.

"I don't seem why not." I replied

"Cool, Bella turn around, im filling it in now!" Emmett said twisting me around and writing on my back.

"Hey it tickles!" I laughed

"Keep still!" he moaned. The next thing I knew that everyone was lining up to sign there forms in on me. They gave theirs in and I just stared at mine.

"Jasper, can I sign my form on you." I said, _oops that came out wrong._ "Ummmm you know so I can give it in." I said through my blushing face.

"Yeah, Sure." He smiled and turned around for me.

"There done, Thanks." I said smiling,

"Welcomes." I gave it in and they waited for me. The bell rang for dinner, I wasn't very hungry but we still went. When we got there we sat in their usual space.

"Here you go." The dinner lady smiled and gave us a plate of food each.

"Thanks." We all said in perfect harmony. I digged in to my dinner whilst everyone else didn't.

"So what rides are you going on?" Edward as us.

"Spin Ball whizzer I've heard that it's been upgraded." Emmett smiled.

"Are you sure you can fit in that cart still." Rosalie asked

"I think so." He replied

"Im going on Ripsaw!" Alice exclaimed.

"Im going on Oblivion." Rosalie said

"Umm I might go on Air." Jasper smiled "What about you Edward and Bella."

"Enterprise I think." Edward replied.

"Well since I don't know any off them I'll decide when I get there." I smiled and ate silently. They talked to themselves asking me the odd question. But I didn't mind though I was thinking about Jasper Yum!

"Hey Jasper!" Gemma Called from her table, Jasper just waved. " Are you going Alton Towers?" she asked him. He shrugged the most sensible answer for her question. "Ok then." She said and sat down talking to her friends.

"Edward what is she thinking." Jasper asked her.

"She's thinking that if your going and Bella isn't she can have you all to her self. Im just putting nicely." He said. "What day are we going?"

"Tuesday 13th." Rosalie answered his question.

"Ok in a week then,"

"Yes." Jasper smiled. After dinner they went hunting, they said theirs lots of deer round here so. I walked to the dorm, thinking about the trip.

**Gemma's P.O.V **

"Hey Jasper!" I called out to him, he waved at me, " Are you going Alton towers?" I asked him, he just shrugged. _Ok then._ I sat down and started to talk to my friends, I didn't pay attention thou. _Right plan number one. If I go and she cant I would have Jasper all day and that motherfucker wouldn't! But how will I get rid of her if she was? Aha I would ask to hang around with Edward and Alice until I meet jasper and then go on some rides act like a dumb blonde, I'll move in for full snoggin, Bella dumps Jasper because of it and I will have him all to my self with out her! Result! But again if she was there? Humm that's a problem, right I would hang around with them and when Bella gets dragged in to shopping with alice I would have jasper and snog him right in front of Bella, She will be so upset she will dump Bella and move back to the trannie town she came from! _

**Bella's P.O.V**

When I got back to the dorm I did my homework and went on my computer for a while and waited for Alice and Rosalie came back. My head flicked up when I heard the sound of some body come in and to my surprise it was Jasper, I looked at him and smiled.

"Urmm Bella." He said messing with his hands nervously.

"Yes Jasper." I replied.

"Can I ask you something?" he said nervously.

"Anything." I replied

"W…W…Will…You…Go…Out…With….Meeee." He said Smiling.

"Errr…Yes." I said like a total idiot. "But what about Gemma?" I asked, _did I really care about her? _

"Screw Her," he smiled happily, he was suddenly by my side, and I jumped.

"Don't do that." I said catching my breath "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry Bella." He smiled at me, his head turned towards mine I followed, this kiss was magic like something out of a fairy tale. His lips were ice cold but felt like silk, I stared at his eyes closed for a while then he opened them to meet my gaze his eyes were pure gold now not a blackish colour like this morning when I bumped into him. I gazed into them for a long time whilst we kissed.

"Bella, Jasper." Alice said.

"What." I gasped.

"Let me put these in and then I'll go." She said placing her bags on the floor, and going out quietly.

**Alice's P.O.V **

_Cant wait to go on my computer, it must have been 2 days since I went on it. _I opened the door quietly, to find that Jasper was there Kissing Bella. _He must have taken my advice! YES BELLA AND JASPER ARE TOGETHER!! _I smiled at them for a bit then said

"Bella, Jasper."

"What." Bella gasped but still kissing him.

"Let me put these in and then I'll go." I placed my bags on the floor and shut the door quietly. I skipped to Edwards dorm, knocking impatiently. Edward met me.

"Yes Alice?" he smiled at me.

"Can I come in?" I said "I've got some big news!" he let me past were I found Emmett and Rosalie, Kissing they didn't move from last time. "Rose, Emmie, Eddie. Guess what?" I smiled at them

"What Ali." Emmett stopped kissing and looked up at me.

"Jasper took my advice when we went hunting." I smiled

"Which was…" Rosalie bugged.

"Jasper should ask Bella out."

"And did he?" Edward asked taking my hand.

"Hell yeah there kissing in are dorm." _Oops too much information Alice. _

"Well I don't know about you but im going to check it out!" Emmett roared, heading towards the door.

"Emmett don't." I shouted after him. But it was too late he was all ready there. He opened the door and walked in. I ran after him with Edward not short behind we walked in to find Jasper and Bella talking.

"Hiya Emmett, Edward, Alice were just taking about Alton towers." Jasper smiled at us. Emmett Scowled at Me then walked disappointed towards the dorm.

"So Alice says your going out?" Edward asked them.

"Yes." They said together.

"Next time Alice, Make sure you don't tell them when Emmett's in a daft mood." Jasper smiled at me, I smiled back, _Im forgiven! Yay. Were they even mad at me? Oh well. _

"Bella, Miss wells will be coming in a min, Jasper and Edward should go if they don't want a detention."

"Yeah we better be going Jasper, You can see Bella later." Edward smiled at him.

"Oh ok then, Bye Bella." He said kissing her forehead.

"B-Bye." She said after him. Edward kissed me good-bye and shut the door behind them.

"Hey Bella your bruise it's gone down lots." I said smiling.

"I know it doesn't hurt as much." She replied.

"Girls its time for bed." Miss wells shouted from outside the door.

"Ok!" we shouted back. Rosalie Walked in smiling at Miss Wells and us.

"Were have you been Miss Cullen." Miss Wells asked her.

"In the computer rooms." She lied.

"Oh, Ok then," she moaned and let her off. We got into our pyjamas, switched the lights off and got into are beds.

"Night Bella, Night Rosalie." Alice said, closing my eyes.

"Night Alice." They both said.

"Nighty, Night everyone." Bella said.

"Night both of you now go asleep." Rosalie Moaned.

"NIGHT ROSALIE!" we shouted, Rosalie groaned, we laughed.

"GIRLS GO TO SLEEP!" Miss Wells shouted through the door.


	8. I Dont Sleep

Jaspers P.O.V

_Thanks to Alice she gave me the spare key to the room, Edward and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie are in my dorm, I don't want to think what there up too. _I flashed the key though the scanner and it let me in. And there in her bed all nice and warm was Bella. I walked over her, by now she was tossing and turning in utter panic. _Did I wake her???_ I thought weather I should leave her until she called my name well shouted it really about 5 times know? I sat by her bed waiting for any changes, and that was it I had enough I was going to walk her up from the nightmare.

"Bella." I nudged her. "Bella." I nudged her again, this time she groaned. I put my cool hand on her face and then her eyes opened, screaming.

"Shhhh…. Bella!" I shouted in a whisper, covering her mouth with my hand. "You don't want Miss Wells to come in do you?" I whispered, she shook her head, I let my hand drop.

"Jasper shouldn't you be sleeping now." She asked me.

"Yes and No."

"What?"

"Yes because I would get told off if I didn't and no because I cant."

"You cant sleep, try counting sheep." She replied.

"No that's not my point I mean Vampires cant sleep." I said laughing abit.

"Oh." She smiled rubbing my eyes. "Where are Alice and Rosalie?"

"With there boyfriends."

"." she smiled, she must have knew what I meant by that.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Umm, Nothing." She said nervously.

"Ok, then." I replied _Good job Jasper ruin th_e _mood._ It was silent for a while, until her lips met mine out off the darkness, first it scared me but then I felt calm, her body leaning towards me, I slowly pushed it back, she gasped for air, _am I on cloud 9 because im in the clouds! _My hands held her face lightly making sure I wasn't putting any pressure on that nasty bruise, and her arms went around my neck holding me towards her and that's when I stopped.

"Bella, Im so sorry." I whispered. "It's just that if I kinda let it go I will hurt you and I don't want to do that."

"It's ok." She smiled weakly. _ Oh God Damn it. I wish that I wasn't a vampire so I could make out with her without ripping her to shreds._ _Hum she feels ok with it but there's one thing I pick up from her. Strange. _

"What is your favourite colour?" I asked randomly, she laughed.

"It changes from day to day." She smiled.

"What is it today, well tonight?"

"Yellow, because im wearing it."

"Ok," I thought of some other question. _Aha! _ "What is your most favourite time of the day?" I asked

"Umm I have to say _Twilight. _Because It's calmer_. _

"What's your favourite Human food?" I smiled.

"20 questions or what? Ok its proberly Strawberries and Cream, Yum."

"What is your favourite book?"

"Ummmm Im not sure. I have lots." She replied, " Can you stop with the questions now? I have school tomorrow and unlike you I need my sleep." She moaned and went back into her bed; I didn't argue sleep is very important to humans. She fell asleep in minutes and I watched her and before you think im a perverted freak, I am now her boyfriend which makes it ok, Right? I watched her until Alice came in, her hair was messy and some of her make-up was still on, I knew that was my que to leave. I walked out of her room seeing Edward leaning on the door.

"Hey I thought we could go hunting?" he asked me smiling.

"Sure. There are plenty of deer here." I replied as we walked out of sight.


	9. Look At That One It Looks Beautiful

Bella's P.O.V

It's been a week since I left my dad now, Jessica introduced me to her friends: Eric, Lauren, Angela and Tyler. I been hit once again by Gemma, on my arm, which didn't hurt, and tomorrow is the trip to Alton Towers.

"Oooh I can't wait!" Alice said grabbing my arm.

"Ouch Alice that was my bad arm and I cant wait either." I smiled

"Oops sorry." She smiled at me. We walked to are dorm after dinner; Jasper, Rosalie and Edward have gone hunting, whilst Rosalie is working on her art project in the art room.

"So what rides are there?" I asked as I let us in the room.

"Well there's Air-."

"What's That?" I butted in.

"Well Bella Swan I was getting to that part. Right Air is a ride were they tip you forward so you looking at the ground and when you go it feels like your flying." She said raising her arms.

"What else is there?"

"You can see later." She replied, I threw my bag on my bed and got my laptop, Alice did the same. I had one email of my mom.

Bella,

Hiya babe are you ok? Got your email yesterday. Are there any cute boys, I bet you've all ready got a boy friend because you're beautiful. Any way hope your fitting in at your school.

Love Mom xxx

"Hey Alice did you email my mom? About Jasper?" I smiled at her.

"No. Why?"

"It must be luck." I whispered to myself and wrote on back.

Mom,

Im fine just bashed my arm on the table yesterday. What about you, Phil and Charlie? And to answer your question I have got one he is called Jasper and He respects me and loves me. Im going Alton towers tomorrow with school, By the way it's a theme park. Alice says there are some awesome rides there; one of them feels like your flying. Missing you all.

Bella xxx

I sent it her and decided to have a shower.

"Bella," Alice shouted me.

"Yeah."

"There Back."

"Yay!" I said shoving my Pyjamas on. I ran out and hugged Jasper.

"I've Missed you!" I said squeezing him; it felt like I was hugged stone.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked me, hugging me back.

"I think so." I smiled, I looked up at him. He kissed me soft, but stupid me, Emmett was their, and his roar of laughter made me blush, I still remember when we first kissed with his stupid poem. Ugh.

"You going to do this often?" Emmett asked me.

"What." I replied stopping.

"Kissing."

"Yes." Jasper replied. "You do it 24/7. Emmett you have nothing to talk about!" he laughed, Edward and Alice laughed as well, Emmett said nothing else. Jasper kissed me once again, as we smiled because Emmett just got owned! "Well, get ready and I'll try to see you tonight." He said giving me one last kiss before he left me. _Ahhh Jasper see you tonight! _

"Bella go have your shower now." Alice reminded me.

"Oh yeah." I walked in and shut the door. I stood in the shower for ages, I didn't know who cold I was until the warm water felt like fire on my skin. I turned it off; got dry then hopped into my pj's, which had sponge bob on. I turned the lock to find Jasper right in front of me, like three inches of my face smacking his, it caught my breath, and my heart must have skipped 3 beats because his beauty scared me.

"Don't scary me like that!" I said, "Scary me like that again, and I will have to defend myself." I smiled.

"Did I ever show you what I look like in the sun light?" he asked me.

"No. Why?"

"I'll show you. If you want to that is." He smiled this unforgettable smile that stuck in my head like super glue.

"Ok." I said smiling back. Before I knew it I was whisked up on to his back, I laughed.

"Hold on." He smiled, I grabbed tightly on to him. He opened the largest window (which was big as a door). "Are you ready?" he said, I felt the cold breeze on my legs and head and the sun peaked though the clouds.

"I think so." I replied,

"Three, Two, One!" He shouted as he jumped out, he kept a tight grip on me, so I wouldn't fall and smash my face in but still that could have been possible. I laughed at the feeling of falling, but I was petrified jumping out of something that big, it would have broke your legs in half if you were a normal person, but he landed on that ground so smoothly. I jolted downwards then shot back up when he landed. _That was bloody amazing, im surprised that he didn't break anything. Wow. _ As soon as he knew I was ok he legged it into the forest at 100mph it could have been more, The breeze seemed to be whipping my face now, so I decided to burry it in his cream jacket, it smelt like roses it was mouth watering. It didn't seem long until I felt the warmth of the sun hitting my damp skin. Jasper stopped and let me off his back gently.

"You ready?" he asked me. I nodded slowly. He walked up into this gap in between the tree's took his coat off and closed his eyes. I looked up at him curious, and there were the sun hit his cold right side of his body, crystals were glittering, I was stunned.

"Gosh, That…Its…. Beautiful." I managed to say out of my mouth.

"It's not Beautiful Bella. It's a sign of a killer." He sighed and put his coat back on. His face was still glittering and so was his honey hair that curled at the bottom.

"Well I think its Beautiful." I whispered to myself. He smirked to himself. "What." I replied.

"Didn't you get the last part off it Bella?"

"Yes."

"What was it then?"

"You said that's It's a sign of a killer." I replied, getting a tiny bit freaked out by his reaction.

"Bella I have killed lots of people." He whispered darkly into my ear.

"I don't care." I replied. "I don't care what you have done."

"Don't you understand? I could kill you too."

"You could But you haven't, have you?" I replied, his lips puckered at the ends.

"No. Im just saying, do you want to put your life at risk for seeing me?"

"Yes!" I said immediately. "Do you want to put your life at risk for seeing me?"

"What does that mean."

"Well I mean do you want me to go away and forget you're a vampire just like that or do you want me to stay and remember you for the person you are. A nice gentlemen." I smiled.

"The second option." He replied. Smiling.

"That's the better one." I smiled back.

"Just promise me one thing."

"Ok."

"Kiss me." He replied holding my waist.

"That's easy and that one will never be broken." I replied, kissing him hard, I rapped my arms around his neck; his fingers knotted themselves in my wet hair. He kissed me back with so much force that it was pushing me back to the nearest tree. My brain thumping for oxygen, I gasped for air and for every breath I breathed the dizzier I was becoming.

"J-J-Jasper." I gasped.

"Yes." He replied.

"I-I-I W-Wont To Tell Y-You something." I mange to say.

"What's T-That?"

"I-I Love Y-You." I said kissing him again.

"L-Love You T-Two." He replied. We kissed until it was dark, twilight was over and the stars were coming out. Jasper pulled away then said.

"I'll take you some where really special." Keeping me close to him. I let my arms dangle. "I go there sometimes to revise or chill out."

"Ok." I replied, he scooped me up into his arms and ran for about a minute. He stopped on this field surrounded by trees with a little stream going through it, flowers were growing everywhere and the view of the stars was perfect.

"Woah. This is Amazing!" I shouted as I jumped down.

"This is were I like to lay." He called me as he lent against this hump in the middle of the field. I walked casually towards him. I lay next to him snuggling up to him, smiling. His arms went around my shoulders comforting me.

"Hey look at that pattern Jasper." I said pointing up. His eyes followed my arm. "It looks like a lion!"

"That's the sign for Leo."

"Oh yeah." I replied.

"Look at that one." He smiled as he pointed to me. "That one looks beautiful." I blushed at his complement. He kissed my forehead and gave me his jacket.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" I said refusing the jacket.

"No im already cold." He smiled placing it on my body. I looked up at him then something caught my eye.

"Shooting Star, Quick make a wish." I shouted quickly. _I wish to have a long relationship with Jasper and become a Vampire._

"What did you wish for?" he asked me.

"I can't tell you that! Or else it wont come true!" I replied. He laughed at my reaction.

"Here go to sleep Bella." He said tickling my arm gently, it was like silk running up and down my arm.

"How will I go back to the dorm?" I replied yawning. This tickling was making me sleepy.

"I'll take you back." He gazed at my sleepy eyes. "Night, Night Bella. I love you" He said kissing my lips, I kissed weakly back, I was getting sleeper by the second.

"Night Jasper, Love you too." I said cuddling up to him, that's all the last thing I said before I drifted asleep.


	10. Alton Towers Part 1

The Cart thing actually happened to me, so it's not impossible! There's going to be two parts to this story, Enjoy, Edwards-daughterxoxo.

"Jasper." I groaned, "Where are you?" I groaned again and rubbed my eyes. _Jasper, where are you? _I sat up squinting, _Alice, Rosalie what are you doing here Jasper said it was where he like's…Oh yeah he brought me back, but why are Alice and Rosalie here?_ I grabbed my phone of the side it read 6:45am. _I may as well get up now._ I walked unsteady towards the wardrobe getting my dark green thrilly skirt, Black polo shirt, black leggings and black flat shoes.

"Bella you have about fifteen minutes left." Alice smiled.

"I decided to get up nearly." I smiled back.

"I may as well get dressed then." Alice said getting up heading to her part of the wardrobe. After I got my stuff I got dressed and put my make-up under 30mintues. Y_es broke my recorded._

"Im going to Jasper, you think he will be ready?" I asked Alice when she was combing her hair.

"Yeah, I think he will, Lets see what time it is-." She looked at her clock. "7:30 yeah he'll be ready. Tell Edward I say hi."

"Will do." I smiled weakly, I walked out. When I got to his dorm, I knocked silently. Emmett opened it.

"Heya your after Jasper right?" he asked me.

"Yes. Has it got anything to do with you?" I replied. He smiled to himself.

"Come in," he let me past, Edward was sitting on his bed reading, Emmett was on his Iphone and Jasper was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked Edward since Emmett wouldn't listen.

"He's just gone out hunting." He replied looking at me.

"Ok and before I forget Alice says hi."

"That's nice tell her I say hello." He smiled at me still looking at his book. It was about 10mintues before Jasper came back through the window, without a scratch mark in sight.

"Bella what are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I got up early, and thought I could see you." I replied getting up.

"Let me just clean my teeth." He smiled not showing them.

"Sure." He walked into the bathroom. He came out brushing them soooo fast that I couldn't see the toothbrush. _What the Hell? _ He walked back into the bathroom and came out again smiling.

"There, That's Better." He smiled as he came towards me. He held me close to him and kissed me, his breath smelled like mint. YUM.

"Hey Bella, did you tell the message to Edward that I gave you?" Alice said. _Emmett must have let her in. _ Rosalie wasn't far behind.

"Yes and he says Hello." I replied, and then started to kiss him again.

"Lets go and have breakfast." Rosalie smiled at Emmett and took his hand.

"Great Idea im starving." I replied, jasper let go of me and took my hand instead. Edward was talking about the trip whilst he danced with Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were exchanging a quick kiss every two seconds and me and Jasper were walking behind them all hand in hand.

"You look beautiful today." He smiled.

"Your Lying." I replied.

"No im not."

"Now I definitely know your lying." I said back.

"So, you don't take complements?"

"Sometimes."

"Did you take that one?"

"Maybe."

"You so unpredictable!" he laughed. " Evan Edward can't read your mind."

"Really."

"Yeah didn't he tell you."

"No. So all this time I was worrying about nothing?"

"Proberly."

"If I die of stress now im blaming Edward!" I joked. He went silent. " I didn't mean it badly." I replied.

"I know." We got to breakfast and I had my usual cereal and we sat in are usual space.

"What time are we going?" Rosalie asked us.

"In about Ten minutes." Alice replied. I stared around the hall; nearly everyone was queuing up for the coaches.

"Hurry Up Bella, we have to get the back seats unless it's a double decker then were getting the front ones!" Emmett moaned.

"Im done anyway." I said pushing the bowl away from me. We exited the hall fast because Emmett really wanted the backsets._ Wonder Why?_ There was a double Decker coach and guess were Emmett wanted to sit right at the front at the very top. I Sighed. Emmett was jumping up and down like a prick until

"Emmett can you and your friends go at the bottom, please." Miss wells said nicely for once.

"But Miss…" he moaned.

"No arguing Mr Cullen or else you wont go on this trip."

"Fine." He said stomping into the coach. We sat down, Edward next to Alice, Rosalie next to Emmett, and Me next to Jasper.

"Hey Emmett at least there's a TV here." Edward smiled at me.

"I know that." He groaned.

"Why did he want to sit at the top?" I asked Jasper in a whisper.

"Because at the top, well they start war up there. Most times." He answered my question.

"Oh." I replied I think I knew what he meant. We drove off ASAP. Emmett was still sulking; Rosalie was texting somebody, Edward was talking to Alice, Jasper and Me were just sitting there staring into space.

"I thought last night was perfect, if we have time tonight. Please may we go again?" I asked him quietly.

"Yes if we have time. I told you it was amazing." He answered.

" So what's Enterprise? In English Alice said that it's like a Ferris wheel."

"She's right, but it's way more dramatic."

"Why?"

"Because it slowly goes up and it gets faster and when you get to the top you up side down." He smiled.

"Im not going on that!" I shouted I don't like ANYTHING that makes me dizzy. "Have you been on it?"

"No, I don't want to either!" he looked as scared as I was. It took us nearly 3hours to get there but we were not leaving until nine. As soon as it stopped all the kids started to rush out grab their tickets and run to the best rides. It was cloudy and gloomy but still better than being at school. Emmett got are tickets and we all followed Emmett to his favourite ride Spinball Whizzer.

"Hey you guys I told you it was updated! Its not even called Spinball whizzer no more its Sonic Spinball." He smiled as he went to line up.

"Cool." Edward shouted after him. I stared up at it; it went fast and when it got to the top and let go it spinned. _Crazy._ We all lined up for this ride, it took us about 30mintues and first to go was Emmett and Rosalie. Surprised that Emmett fit in the cart.

"See ya later." He said as he went up the ramp we all waved. Then it was Alice and Edward they smiled at us and then went. Last but defiantly not least was Jasper and me. We got into the cramped cart _amazingly Emmett just about fit._ They pulled they bar down and off we went.

"Oh God!" I shouted as it dragged us up.

"It's ok Bella." Jasper comforted me by placing his hand on my lap.

"Thanks." It turned around the corner and the people looked like ants from up here. I screamed. It spun us around in circles and then shot us backwards down the drop we both screamed and when it finally came to a stop. We laughed.

"I heard you two screaming from the other side of the park!" Rosalie smiled as we met them.

"What next?"

"Hex." Alice smiled. "We could take the sky thing."

"Sure." We headed towards it, it took about 10mintues to get there but still, we got a red cart! It played cheesy music and we sat there silently until…. It stopped and because we were all on one side it went forwards, we all screamed, the gardens were right below us. Surely that would have broke are fall if we did that is. I grabbed onto jasper screaming my head off._ This is the end, love you all, love you Jasper._ It swung back madly, we all screamed again.

"What was that about?" Alice asked gasping for air.

"I-I D-Don't K-Know." I replied.

"W-Well At L-Least We…We Didn't Die." Edward smiled.

"T-True." Jasper replied. We desperately wanted to get off now and we did as it came to are stop. And right in front of us was 'hex the legend of the towers' _it was a castle and a ride? Not possible._ _Its proberly just a tour or something like that._ Alice skipped in and we followed her, into a dark room and at the end. People were gathering. We waited 10mintues to go in the other room, I stood there tightly holding Jaspers hand, when we entered a room with a screen at the top, when every one was in it started to play a clip about a witch and dukes and a curse of the old oak tree,_ My opinion I didn't believe one word of this Crap_. We walked into a next room, which said more ballocks. And then we entered a ride? Like a pirate boat but sideways not long ways. We sat at the back and waited.

"Is this going to be crap?" I asked Alice.

"Hell No wait and see." She replied, the barriers went down and it began to swing it was pretty boring until the room moved with it as well.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed as the picture of the tree that was at the bottom was at the top. "THIS CANNOT BE POSSIBLE!" The room was suddenly plunged into darkness. Then when the lights came back on the image was at the bottom._ WTH!_ It stopped and we got off my head was still twirling; the only thing that stopped me falling was Jasper who was holding me close.

"What now?" Emmett smiled as we walked out of the castle.

"What about this ride you've been talking about. Air. Right?" I replied.

"Sure, I like that one." Jasper smiled.

"It's right by ripsaw!" Alice jumped up and down like an idiot and Emmett joined her.

"Idiots." Rosalie muttered as she followed behind them.

"This is your first time here?" Edward asked me as we followed them.

"Yes, what about you?" I replied.

"4th." He smiled.

"Cool." I said I had nothing to say apart from that. Then he walked to Alice, grabbing her and twirling her around, she laughed and kissed him full on.

"You ok Bella? You don't look well."

"Just abit dizzy." I replied.

"Here." He said and put me on his back in record time good job nobody was there to see it.

"Im more than you average backpack, you know. But thanks anyway." I replied, placing me head on his shoulders.

"Your not heavy." He smiled.

"Again stop with the complements." I moaned.

"Im not complementing, I speak the truth y'know." He smiled back.

"Edward, Is Jasper lying or not?" I shouted him as he turned around to meet us.

"No,-." He was about to tell Jasper off I could tell by his facial expressions when Alice interrupted him.

"Hey! I've got a great idea lets have a piggy back race!" she shouted so loud that Emmett heard he would approve the thing before anyone could talk.

"Since Bella is already on I say that we should, get on my back Rosalie."

He smiled Rosalie; she jumped on his back smiling a deadly smile._ Her smile is so nice; it's like umm diamonds. _When I managed to pull my self away from Rosalie's beautiful smile, Alice was all ready on, rooting for Edward. They walked to the nearest tree, grinning at each other.

"On your marks…get set…-." Emmett said whilst grinning and looking strait forward.

"GO!" Jasper shouted as Edward and Jasper leaped ahead leaving Emmett behind. They ran at there normal speed, which was about 100mph, my hair flew back and I laughed all the way with my head held high. We ran into they got to the Forbidden Valley, the place were everyone wanted to go. They slowed down as we met people from are school and tourists.

"YES I WON!" Edward shouted as Alice and him were celebrating.


	11. Alton Towers Part 2

**Part 2. Enjoy. Edwards-daughterxoxo. **

"Well done Edward." Jasper smiled at him as I jumped down.

"Haha you lost Jasper." Emmett smiled.

"So did you!" he said back

"Yeah but I came second!"

"But you still lost!"

"Quit it you guys! It was just a race. No big deal." I smiled at them.

"Yeah just a race." Rosalie agreed, for the first time ever since I got here.

"So what do we win?" Alice smiled dragging Edward behind her.

"I know! You can tidy are rooms for the next week." Jasper said.

"Yeah that's good, what do you think about that Emmett and Rosalie isn't that a good prize." I agreed.

"Yeah," they both said in perfect harmony. Alice and Edward scowled at us.

"Joke." Jasper said worryingly.

"Lets go on ripsaw there's barely nobody on it." Alice jumped up and down.

"Ok." We all said, following behind her. We lined up to go on ripsaw it only took well no time he just let us on. We were at the front.

"Edward what does this do?" I asked him since he was by me.

"Urmm-." He was about to say when it began to move. It went to the top and stayed there for a while.

"Well." I asked him. He didn't reply. _Ugh are you deaf or rude or both!_ We stayed there for about a minute or so and then it swooped down and went back up again. Then the fountains came on rising and falling as we dogged them, suddenly it tipped us upside down and we were getting closer and closer to the fountains upside down! _Oh god Im going to fall out. I am. I've got a feeling. _Whilst every vampire was laughing at me screaming my head off it slowly came to an end.

"Why didn't you answer my question?" I asked Edward as soon as I got off.

"But you've found the answer out haven't you?"

"Yes, but that isn't my point!"

"There isn't a question now the answer has been

Found out."

"Ugh." I moaned. He just laughed. Jasper walked to my side.

"Is Edward this idiotic with everybody?" I said, Edward burst out laughing.

"Yes." He answered, "OUCH what was that for!" he shouted when Edward punched him in the arm.

"Quit it you guys!" Rosalie hissed.

"Ok," jasper said punching Edwards arm.

"I said quit it your acting like…Like Babies!" she hissed once again.

"Edward started it!" Jasper mumbled.

"I don't care who started it, I'll end it!" she started to shout, this made me jump.

"Rose, chill out." Emmett said just before he kissed her.

"Is this called 'chill time' for them?" I asked jasper in a whisper.

"Yes."

"What's Relax then?" I wondered

"I don't wanna say it."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah." He smiled. We walked to air the most famous ride by the vampires, there was a 60-minute line but Emmett will make it fun to stand in it. Waiting for the ride wasn't as bad, Emmett punched Edward because he felt like it and Edward kicked Emmett back it was fun to watch because Alice tried to break them apart but ended up been pulled out of the way by Rosalie and last Jasper came to the rescue and made everyone calm. We got into the ride and it pulled us up when everybody was ready. I sat with Jasper on the left off me, Alice on the right and Edward next to her, Rosalie and Emmett on the row behind us.

"It sure goes high." I whispered

"It's not that bad." He replied.

"But you've jumped out of a freakin window!" I reply angrily in a whisper.

"And…"

"That's mental." We turned around the corner and plunged to the ground, it felt like I was flying, swooped around rocks and there was a turning were everybody's false teeth, wigs, glasses, money, everything had fallen out and we missed it by inches! Gross. Eventually it came to a stop. We all moaned.

"Lets have a look at the picture!" Emmett said dragging me to the shop.

"Emmett slow down!" we were at the shop in seconds.

"Hey there's you!" he shouted, I looked at the photo, my hair behind me and Jaspers behind his and we were both grinning a cheesy smile.

"We'll take them! On a key ring! Two of all of them!" he shouted as he pointed to are photos. He handed them the money and they gave the key rings to him in no time.

"I actually look ok on that photo." Jasper said taking are two off Emmett "Here."

"Thank-You." I smiled at Jasper.

"Thanks Emmett." I smiled at him.

"No probs."

"We all walked out off the shop to find that Gemma was outside crying.

"Hey Gemma what's wrong?" Emmett asked. We all gave him the death stare.

"Nothing." She sniffled.

"Ok Bye!" he shouted back as we walked away. Quickly.

Edwards P.O.VI hope this works-Gemma I look wicked on this photo- Emmett Eeekk look at my hair it's every where- Rosalie

We walked out of the shop to find Gemma crying; stupidly Emmett asked her what was wrong! We all gave him the death glare. We don't want her too come with us!

"Nothing." She replied to Emmett's question and we walked away quickly.

DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! I will get you Jasper! – GemmaBella's P.O.V

We walked away quickly from Gemma hoping that she wasn't following us.

"Edward what was she thinking." Jasper asked her worryingly

"She was pretending, as usual."

"What else!" I asked nervous.

"Nothing to harm you Bella," Edward replied.

"And…" Emmett asked

"She wants Jasper!" he shouted angrily "STOP GIVING ME QUESTIONS NOW!" We all stood there silent looking at each other while Edward calmed down.

"You ok, Edward." Alice asked walking up to him.

"Give me time to think." He replied running off into the trees

"What was that about?" we all asked each other.

"Maybe his brain can't take it and he's attempting suicide." Emmett said half serious and half joking, and then Alice went to find him.

"Joke!" he shouted after her.

"Poor Edward." I whispered, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett started to laugh.

"What?"

"He just needs anger management classes to calm down." Emmett Laughed.

"Why?"

"It must be so annoying listing to everybody's voices as well as there thoughts." Jasper stopped laughing.

" And he cant her you thoughts Bella so that must be super stressful." Rosalie agreed

"So im slowly driving Edward insane? Great."

"No, Say you are a victim of a bully thing right? And there's a note going around the whole class saying how much of an idiot you are. And you cant see it wouldn't you be annoyed for a bit?" Jasper asked me.

"A bit but I will forget about it."

"Exactly the same with Edward, but he wont forget about it he will ignore it."

"Cool definition Jasper." Emmett Smiled

"Thanks." He replied

"It wasn't a complement."

"It sounded like one."

"Well it wasn't."

"I take it as one." Jasper smiled at Emmett's confused face and then turned to me.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled as he turned to kiss me, then there was a low cough.

"Arh Edward glad you can join us." Jasper smiled. "Finish that off later." Jasper whispered in my ear, I giggled and turned to face the others.

"What next?" I smiled.

"Im not sure." Rosalie replied.

"Oblivion?" Edward asked us.

"Sure. But can we get some dinner first, unlike you I have too eat and im hungry." I smiled.

"Sure. We can go on after dinner." We walked to the nearest food place stopping to have a muffin and a slip of cola. When I had eating we walked to oblivion.

"No, No, No, No!" I shouted headed back the way we came.

"What's wrong?" Jasper said pulling me to him.

"Everything, One im not going on that thing because it's really high, Two it drops, three I will throw up if I go on that!" I shouted.

"Oh come on!" Emmett pleaded.

"No" I refused.

"Please!" he begged.

"NO!" I shouted

"PLEASE!" He begged louder.

"You cant make me go on that!" I moaned.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward I'll stay here with her you can go on." Jasper smiled.

"Ok, bye." Emmett smiled, they walked quickly to the line.


	12. Alton Towers Part 3

Apologize to people, who have epilepsy, I did not mean to offend. P.S and I know that Vampires cant have them. Enjoy. Edwards-daughterxoxo

We were leaning against the dome of oblivion were the ride should go down after beening hanged there for a minute or so.

"Hey Bella, Jasper! Look up here!" I heard somebody shout but was not sure who shouted it.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Jasper.

"No," he replied that's when something hit Jasper, eeww spit. We looked up to see that Emmett was waving at us and Edward, Alice and Rosalie looking like they were going to have a fit.

"Your gonna die Emmett!" Jasper shouted up to him.

"Gonna Have to catch me first." Emmett shouted

"Watch me Emmett, watch me!" he replied. Then suddenly they were plunged into the dark hole, so fast, it made me sick and I wasn't even on it! We watched them with big smiles on are faces as they turn the corner when they were pulled out of the darkness, Emmett was clapping, Rosalie and Alice were sorting out there hair and Edward was smiling a deadly smile. Two minutes past as we saw them coming towards us.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Jasper said running at my speed to Emmett locking him in a headlock with one arm, scrubbing his head back and forth hard with his knuckles with the other hand. _Ouch and I should know my dad did it to me when I was in my early teens._ Emmett was hitting him in the rib hoping that he would jolt but it didn't work.

"Let go! Im sorry, I didn't mean to!" he begged.

"Humm, Ok, I'll let you free." He smiled "But that was pay back, and why did you spit on me?"

"I did call you but your deaf or rude." He replied, Jasper grinned wickedly at him then let him go and started to walk proberly with the others.

"And I thought you were the strong one." He mumbled besides me.

"I am, I was giving you a chance." He smiled. Jasper held my hand and walked fast to the next ride.

"The Runaway mine Train?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, you can't go Alton Towers without going on that ride." Rosalie whispered.

"Cant you?"

"Well you can but it wont be a proper visit." Rosalie replied.

"O-Kay." I replied slowly. We lined up and we got the next one waiting for that one the supervising people was looking up Me, Rosalie and Alice then said.

"Im I beautiful." We all looked at each other and then giggled.

"Very." Rosalie Joked.

"As if you only want free tickets."

"Maybe." Alice answered and then he walked of still staring at me,

"Jasper, he's looking at me, can I do something?" I whispered softly in his Ear.

"What's that?" he whispered back staring at him.

"Y'know." I smiled; I turned his face to mine and kissed him full on staring at the guy, he stared once and then kept his eyes on the floor. I stopped after a minute, _Yes it worked, God a plan that actually worked! Yay._ I heard Rosalie and Alice Whisper to each other but I didn't catch what they said, sadly. The ride before use came to an end, the guy (who was looking me up) opened the gate. Me, Jasper, Emmett and Edward waited for Alice and Rosalie then they did something so funny, me and Jasper burst out laughing. They kissed the guy on the cheek one on each side, laughing. The guy blushed hard and touched his cheeks when they stopped. Emmett and Edwards face were locked in one mood. Shock. But then Edward told Emmett the thoughts they were thinking and they both laughed. Jasper and me got the Back Cart, Edward and Alice was in front and Rosalie and Emmett were in front off them. When it stared, Alice and Rosalie blew kisses at the guy we went bright red. It was good, but also a tiny bit boring at the same time, it wasn't as fast as I thought it would be so me and jasper were talking all around it. Eventually it can to a stop were we all jumped out not taking a second look at the guy.

"Rapids anyone?" Emmett smiled pointing towards it as we walked to him.

"Yeah sure!" Edward smiled back, it was kinda like a evil smile as he heard everyone's thoughts and smiled at his evil plan. Jasper ran to them listening in to there plans whilst I talked to Alice and Rosalie.

"What time is it?" I asked

"Six o'clock,"

"We've only got an hour left." I sighed

"WHAT?" they both shouted together.

"Didn't you know?"

"I thought we were coming back at 9?" Alice moaned.

"The head changed it, on Thursday, weren't you there?"

"Err no!" Rosalie snarled.

"Well yeah,"

"Well have to make it snappy, because you know Emmett he likes to go in shops." Alice smiled.

"Oi, you three! We have to be back in an hour!"

"Your Joking?" Emmett said in disappointment.

"The head changed it!" Alice moaned once more.

"Owww, so this is are last ride?" Emmett moaned as well.

"Yes." Rosalie answered.

"Lets just get on this ride and walk back after it." I suggested.

"Good idea Bella." Edward and Jasper said together then smiled. The line for the ride was about 10minutes at the most. It was boring because Emmett, Alice and Edward were sulking which meant nothing to watch or listen or break apart. When we rushed to are rapid cart thing it was all wet when we sat down, this was bad. Very Bad. I knew it would involve water and I saw the waterfall thing at the end of it but Emmett would pull us over in too the water fall or something like that. We all screamed (and when I say we I meant all the girls.) because we got soaked! Alice's hair went flat, Rosalie's white 'J'adore pairs.' Top went see though and the ends of her blond hair went copper and my back was soaked and the front of my leggings were! Sadly the boys didn't get as wet as we did, we were in the wrong seats at the wrong time. Then the part we dreaded, the water full and my thought came right Emmett DID pulls into the water full, I don't know how but he did! We all got that wet that when we got off we had to ring are clothes and are hair, Emmett shook his head like a flaming dog, wetting us all.

"Ewww Emmett! Are you a dog?" I shouted happily at him.

"No."

"Well stop flippin' shaking you head like one!"

"This will proberly take half an hour to dry thanks to Emmett, Edward and Jasper," Rosalie glared at them all. " And we have 40mintues to get back to the bus and the school."

"Lets get dry quickly then!" Edward exclaimed as he went into the dryer, he put a pound in and his hair went all over the place with his beautiful smile on his face.

"You go in, Me, Bella and Jasper will stay out side and wait for the other one." Alice said happily, whilst I shivered, it was proberly 5degrees now because the clouds blocked the suns warmth and the sky went grey.

"Bella are you ok?" Jasper asked me.

"I-I-I…" I was about to say something when Jasper butted in.

"Look Emmett, Bella's going to be ill now!" he moaned.

"I-Im O-Ok R-Really I-I A-Am." I chattered though my teeth. After the pound ran out, the came out Edwards hair went puffy and Rosalie's hair went fizzy.

"Your Turn." Rosalie smiled as she walked past us.

"Thanks." Jasper said. Me, Alice and Jasper ran in, it was still warm from when Rosalie, Emmett and Edward had used it. Alice placed the pound in and the hot air Shot up into are faces, smacked are backs and punched the front of are bodies. Alice and me had to hold down are mini skirts because they were blowing everywhere so was everyone hair. When are time was up I was warm and dry as we left the dryer, everyone ones hair was on end and frizzy and my metal charm bracelet burnt my skin when it touched because it had been so hot! We found then in the gift shop looking around.

"What happened to your Hair?" Edward asked us.

"What about it?" Alice smiled.

"It's so frizzy!" Rosalie laughed.

"So is yours!" Alice hissed at her.

"Calm down Alice, I was just being nice." Rosalie smiled back, Alice glared evilly at her.

"Im going to find Emmett since no one is bothering." Rosalie Smiled.

"Were not bothering because we want to leave him behind!" Edward muttered quietly well that was what he thought he did, but instead the whole room heard him.

"I could say the same thing about you Edward." Rosalie replied. We walked all around the shop calling his name, eventually we found him coming towards us, with: 3 teddies, 5 t-shirts and he was wearing his, the pictures from the rides, chocolate (which I don't know why since they cant eat it) and 6 drinks of water.

"Emmett where have you been? And what have you blown you stuff on now?" Jasper Exclaimed.

"Well Jazz, I got t-shirts for all off you, got all the pictures, I got you girls teddies, all of us drinks and a bar of chocolate for Bella."

"Thanks Emmett." I said gratefully as he took my things that he brought for me.

"Thanks Emmie Bear!" Rosalie said as she kissed him.

"Thank-you Emmett." Edward and Jasper said together in harmony.

"It's 6:45 now should we make are way back?" Alice sighed.

"I suppose so." I sighed as well, I loved today it was the most fun I had in ages since my dad got sick I haven't been able to go out anywhere or with anyone. We all walked slowly to the exit taking last look at the castle.

"See you next year." Emmett sighed

"Yeah." Rosalie said taking his hand, which put a grin on his face. We walked over to are teachers, which were waiting for us and they didn't look impressed.

"YOU LOT SHOULD HAVE BEEN HEAR HALF AN HOUR AGO!" Miss wells shouted at us.

"Sorry Miss." We all said together.

"GET I NTHE COACH!" she shouted, giving us the death glare. We all sat in the places that we came in. Half way I felt my eyes go I was so tired, I placed my head on Jaspers chest and I felt his arm rap around me. I looked up at him.

"Can we go tonight, to the field?" I whispered.

" I don't think we can. We've got school in the morning y'know."

"I know but I still want to go."

"Tomorrow I promise."

"Pinkie Swear?" I asked lifting up my hand to lock my little finger with his.

"Pinkie Swear." He smiled. I let my arm drop and I said one last thing before I drifted off.

"I love you Jasper Hale." I whispered and smiled, he stroked my hair.

"I love you too. Bella Swan." That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep on my vampire lover.


	13. Choices, How I hate them

Right. The chapter that everyone was been waiting for. Edwards-daughterxoxo.

_Omg it feels like I've been drugged up. My head is banging and my eyes are puffy and I don't think I could walk far without sitting down and chilling for a while. We didn't get back from Alton Towers until midnight it virtually killed me and I had to get up early that also killed me. _

First Class Art with Emmett, Jessica, Lauren and Gemma. I walked slowly to my class were I walked more slowly to my set, clumsily knocking over 6 GSCE project with my heavy bad bag.

"What's wrong with you?" Jessica said bubbly.

"Im shattered." I Replied.

"Alton Towers by any chance?" She laughed, I nodded slowly. Miss which was a supervisor gave are work out and I started to paint my work slowly. 10 minutes into it Gemma came over to us, holding PVA glue in her hand.

"Hi Gemma. Do you want anything?" Jessica Smiled.

"Yes and Bella's got it!" she hissed.

"Got what." I said confused and tired.

"My Boyfriend!" she hissed once again.

"What?" I shouted.

"You know perfectly well what!" she shouted. Before I new it she through the PVA glue all over me! In my hair, on my top, in my face! UGH. The whole class went quiet. I looked over at Emmett and Jessica their faces were shocked

"OH!" I shouted removing the glue out of my eye and mouth. She smiled wickedly at me looking over at her friends. I jumped out of my seat walking casually to the paint box. "You know what? I've had enough of you, Gemma Dale! You are a Stuck up selfish Pig with a nasty personality!" I shouted as I squished the big tube paint, which was blue. It went all over her face. The class cheered.

"BELLA!" she screamed, I legged it around the classroom, until I fell over, over my two feet! She smacked my face in and I pulled a load of hair out of her head, then she punched my face, I kicked her back and the list goes on, then she punched me so hard that my nose was bleeding, Emmett legged it from the room before he could get a chance to eat me.

"GEMMA DALE! ISABELLA SWAN!" Miss shouted as she walked back into to the supervisor's class. "HEADMISTERES OFFICE!" We scowled at each other. "NOW!" she screamed, Gemma got off me and walked out off the room.

"Need any help Bella?" Jessica asked me, pulling me up.

"Yeah, Please." I replied. Touching my nose. "OW!" I screamed as more blood came out of it.

"Miss im taking Bella to the first aid room!" Jessica shouted to her as she led me out of the door.

"OK!" we walked out of the door,

"Where's Jasper? I-I want Jasper." I whispered I walked lifelessly with her. My legs got weaker and weaker.

"I'll get him. Have you got your Phone?"

"In-In my P-Pocket." I whispered once again. She removed my phone out of my pocket and called Jasper.

"Jasper…. Come Quick…. It's…Bella…. Im trying to take her to the first aid room… I kinda need help and She really W-Wants You." She said breathlessly. She paused to let him talk. "Yeah, Lots of It." She replied. She nodded. "Yes, meet me in the room." She paused again. "Ok bye." She said ending the call.

"Is he coming?" I asked her.

"After they cleaned you up. He said that he doesn't like blood." She replied.

"Oh." I said, that's all I could say. When we got there Jessica Knocked madly at the door.

"Come in." somebody said. Jessica opened the door to a male teacher. "What happened to you?" he asked, taking me to the chair.

"She got hit." Jessica answered.

"Lets clean you up." He said dapping the blood off my face.

"Ouch!" I hissed.

"Sorry." He replied. I started to peel the dried glue of my hands and face whilst he dabbed my war wounds.

"Hey Bella! Are you ok? What happened?" he shouted running at human speed towards me.

"Yeah I think so." I replied.

"She's hit you hard." He sighed.

"Im ok, I started it."

"What?" he said in shock.

"Well she threw PVA glue all over me and I threw blue paint over her and called her a pig." I nodded sadly. "I think Emmett recorded it, the paint thing and the fight anyway and if he didn't some else might."

"Why would I want to see you getting hurt?" he laughed.

"Because then you'll know what happened." I replied.

"Right your ok to go, here some pain killers to…well kill the pain." The teacher laughed at his so called joke. We took the tables as we walked out of the room

"Ok, I have to go to the heads office. See you later." I smiled kissing him on the cheek. We walked in silents to the office were Jasper wanting to wait outside for me. I walked in. Gemma walked out.

Gemma's P.O.V

_Well I didn't know that she would react like that, she hasn't before. _I walked out of the office to find her, the clumsy idiot walking right past me into the office. But to my surprise Jasper was there waiting for her, _really I don't get it, what does he find in her and not in me?_ Any way I might as well bag my boy.

"Hey Jasper!" I smiled happily.

"Hi." He replied looking down at the floor.

"What you doing here?" I smiled as I walked towards him.

"Waiting."

"For what?"

"Bella." He replied. _Ugh that name makes me sick!_

"Oh right." I smiled. _Hum your standing opposite the window, watching Bella's every move, waiting for her, I wonder…_

I grabbed Jaspers face with my hand and kissed him rough as soon as Bella turned around to leave, her face was in agony and gob smacked! He kissed back once and tried to pull away, but I had him pinned up against the wall. Bella stormed well ran out of the office, crying Pushing Emmett out off her way. I let Jasper go seconds after her big exit as he chased her down the hall again pushing Emmett and calling her name. I stood there grinning to my self.

Bella's P.O.V

"Ok Miss, im sorry, I promise this wont happen again." I sighed today wasn't my lucky day. I turned to leave the office, that's when I saw it, she kissing him. I have never felt so much pain in my life! I thought he loved me, and I loved him. But that wasn't the case. _UGH IM SO STUPID! I SHOULD NEVER TRUSTED HIM THAT SICK, BLOOD SUCKING VAMPIRE! I COULD HAVE STAYED AT HOME, HOME SCHOOLED WITH MY BEST FRIEND JACOB! _

I ran out off the office, pushing Emmett out of the way, crying my eyes out. He called my name a dozen of times all the way to my room were I slammed the door in his face.

"Bella!" he called. " It wasn't what it looked like!" he said as he knocked on the door. I had to let this sink in.

"But it did!" I shouted back.

"Trust me, it didn't!" he replied.

"I thought you cared about me, I thought you loved me, and I loved you back but that wasn't the case!" I cried as I pulled the suitcase from under the bed.

"I love you, you the best thing that ever happened to me!" he shouted as I threw the case on the bed. _Wait why should I do this? I could end it all so quickly. _ I stopped crying staring towards the window.

"Bella what are you doing in there!" he shouted. I walked slowly to the window taking it all in. _ Know Body will miss me… Know body will never know._ I opened the window it slammed loudly.

"BELLA!" Jasper shouted, pounding the door. "DON'T DO IT!" he shouted again. The door gave way and he saw me placing my foot on the window he picked the door up and slammed it back into place before he shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Why should I bother all this pain and anger against you and Gemma, when I can end it so quickly, I've had too many heart breaks. And Abuse " I replied placing my other foot on the window.

"Wait stop, if you jump I will miss you so much, I would not cope without you Isabella Marie Swan. Yes I might had not been the best boyfriend there every was, but I always tell the truth, she kissed me. She wanted me ever since Emmett was playing Cullen style truth or dare. He dared me to go out with her for a week and kiss her and ever since that she hated me going off with another girl and the first girl was you. Bella. I have never felt this way before. I love you Bella. But it's your choice you can either jump, kill yourself, give pain to every one you love or step off that window and save everyone. Just make the right decision." He sighed.

_Which one should I take? _I thought about it for a while then turned around to see Jasper, the pain on his face. _If he didn't love me then he wouldn't be hear telling me the right choice. He would still be snoggin the pig._ I jumped off the window landing on the carpet, running into Jaspers arms I leaped on him, he was as hard as stone rapping my arms and legs around him, making him sway. I hugged him so hard.

"What was I thinking?" I whispered in his ear as I sobbed.

"At Least you haven't done it," he whispered back. He held me there for ever it seemed.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered. I stopped hugging him and looked him in the face and he looked back. He wiped my tears off my face, I smiled weakly back. Then he kissed me full on, I did the same. He sat on Alice's bed still kissing me, I gently leaned forward and he lay down on the bed still kissing me. I kissed back; not knowing my other hand was unbuttoning his checkered top of his chest. His body stopped in its path, his eyes opened looking into my startled eyes. We stopped.

"What." I said confused. I looked down to find his shirt was off his chest. "Oh Damn." I whispered embarrassed. "Sorry. I d-d-d" I started to stutter.

"Bella. Stop it, know need to be. I don't think that we should get…. Y'know…Well not yet." He said embarrassed. We sat there in silents for a while gazing into eachother's eyes.

"You want to go to the field?" he asked me.

"What now?"

"Yeah, we'll sneak out I don't want jump out of the window." He said scared still, I blushed.

"What if we get caught?"

"I'll use my vampire powers." He laughed

"Lets go!" I said, getting off him. We walked out of the dorm and sneaked past miss wells. We walked out of the building.

"Car, What shall we do?" I panicked.

"Urmm Up that tree!" he pointed.

"I cant climb!" I shouted happily in a whisper.

"Then underneath Miss Wells car!" he said, he pulled me towards the car were we rolled under. The car pulled up behind us making his way towards the building.

"Mrs Lea, Im hear for Gemma Dale." He said, he sounded really posh.

"Yes she fought with any other girl, from the evidence the Cull- Urmm students showed me, it was your girl that started to punch her." She sighed. "Come in we'll talk more in my office." She sighed and the footsteps got quieter and quieter. We got out from under the car about 3mins after they went.

"How did she know that it was Gemma?" I asked as we walked.

"Well after you bumped into Emmett and ran off I chased after you bumping into Emmett, he must have gave his phone to somebody else and they recorded it for him while he was out." He paused. "Emmett and the others must have stuck up for you."

"Alice saw this coming, didn't she?" I asked.

"Yes, the fight, the…" Jasper stopped and stared at me.

"Yeah, carry on."

"You leaving. She didn't see you jumping out of the window."

"Why didn't she tell me about all off it."

"I told her to kept her Visions to her self."

"Oh." I said, I don't think I could put it simpler.

"Were walking like Snails at this pace we'll never get there!" he joked, he swooped me up into his arms that fast, I screamed. We got there under 60 seconds as he placed me down by the stream.

"Hey Jasper look at this." I said as I scooped a frog of the ground.

"Arrrrhhhh!" he shouted as I showed it him.

"What? It's just a Frog?" I laughed.

"You put it so close to my face. That's were I shouted."

"Oops Sorry." I said as I touched it.

"It's got something in it's leg." He said as he removed a sharp twig out of his leg.

"That's why he didn't hop when I pick him up." I said happily, I placed it down. It hopped away. Jasper took my hand as we walked to are space. We jumped down.

"Can I have a go of Cullen Truth or Dare?" I asked. He gave me a look like I was a nutter.

"Are you sure? No body In the Cullen's want to play it except Emmett." He said.

"Yeah I want a go." I smiled.

"Ok, but not yet, we only just got here."

"Sure." I smiled.


	14. Truth or Dare, Cullen Style

Hey how did you like the last Chapter? Cullen's Truth or Dare. Dare to read the chapter? Edwards-daughterxoxo

Jasper is still nervous about me playing truth or dare with the Cullen's he says its disturbing. To Listen and Watch. We walked into the boy's room where Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Edward were waiting for us. We sat down in their circle all eyes on Emmett grinning face.

"Truth or Dare, Bella?" He said whilst he grinned.

"Errr Truth." I smiled as I nodded.

"Will you eva have it with Jasper?" he grinned.

"What!" I screamed.

"Will you do it with Jasper?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will you do 'IT' with Jasper?" he grinned.

" Err how do I put this with out making a fool of me and Jasper." I thought about it for a while. "Yes." I replied Embarrassed, They all cheered except from Jasper and me. "But not yet." I said nervously.

" What about you Jasper?"

"The same answers as Bella." He said, they cheered once again.

"Ok my turn." Edward Roared. "Humm, Truth or Dare, Jasper."

"Dare."

"I dare you to Snog Bella right in front Gemma."

"WHAT. NO. SHE WILL KILL HER!" he shouted.

"Ok, ok Snog Bella in front off us."

"Ok, Edward you not very good at this." He smiled; he turned to face and kissed me for a while then stopped when Emmett said so.

"You can finish that of later!" Edward winked at us. I blushed.

"Ok, My turn because Edward dare was stupid." Emmett laughed. " Bella, Truth or Dare."

"Dare, they can't be that bad." I smiled.

"I dare you to go Knock on Mike Newton's door and ask if he will go swimming with you, in the school pool." He smiled at me, I suddenly felt sick.

"Wait, Can I change my mind?" I asked "Truth Please!" Emmett shook his head and I sighed. We all got up and walked to Mike's dorm.

"Jasper, I really don't want to do this, it's stupid and UN called for." I whispered.

"The truths are not as good as the dares." He whispered. "Always go with truths, since saying dare will lead you to do something like this." He whispered back.

"Destination, Mike Newton's dorm. Have an nice night Bella." Emmett whispered and they all walked off around the corner. _No no no no no no this cannot be happening! _I knocked on mikes door, regretting everything. And he had to open it.

"Bella. What are you doing here? He asked me, smiling.

" Er, I wondered if you would like toooo go for a Swim?" I stuttered. His face was in shock.

"Let me get my stuff then." He smiled and closed the door.

"EMMETT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I WILL KILL YOU!" I shouted angrily in a whisper. Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Edward burst out laughing. Jasper stood there with puppy dog eyes, which read sorry when ever I looked in them. Then the door opened, mike walked out.

"Ready?" he asked me.

"Ready than I'll ever be." I sighed. We walked past the Cullen's.

We got to the pool were nobody was in it. I slammed the door open and walked in, I felt like crying. I threw my coat on the floor and my bag. And stood there. Mike stood there staring at me.

"What?" I smiled, _don't show the pain Bella. Don't._

"You are going in with your clothes on." He smiled. I looked down at my self. My green checkered t-shirt, skinnys and my green converses.

"No, I have to take my shoes and socks off." I replied. Taking my shoes off then my socks.

"Well im getting changed, be right back." He smiled as he headed towards the changing rooms. I rapped my arms around my chest and gazing out off the window, were I saw the top of Alices head. _Omg, Pick on me Emmett! Swear to god im going to kill you!_ And that's when I saw him, the image that damaged my head and will do for life. Mike Newton, in Speedo's, wait make it Tight Speedo's. _ Don't Laugh or Throw up or both! Eeekkkk now im defiantly going to Kill Emmett. _

"Ready?" he asked me. I nodded. He took the stairs in. Whilst I jumped in. _Mike's such a baby! _

"So cold!" I shivered. It was like ice water.

"I know!" he shivered as well. _Errr this doesn't feel right, don't look at me with them big eyes, you're freaking me out._ It stayed silent for a minute then he started to come closer, _what are you doing?_ He started to swim closer; I scrambled, swimming backwards, keeping my eyes on him

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Something." He smiled.

"Well what ever you want you not having it from me!" I shouted, accidentally taking a gulp full of water after I said it.

"Come on Babes. It will be fun." He grinned.

"No, no, no!" I screamed as I swam as fast as I could, not looking behind me, I came to a wall.

"Bella, don't be a baby." He grinned again swimming towards me. I jumped on the concrete to escape from the nice, not so good-looking boy I knew that turned into a perverted freak in minutes.

"Bella!" he shouted, grapping my leg.

"Get off you, Idiot!" I screamed as I shook my leg hoping his hand would fall off. "HELP!" I screamed. As I switched my head between the window and him. Then suddenly all the Cullen's popped their heads up. Seeing me, getting dragged in by him. "HELP!" I screamed as he grabbed the same leg. Then I was on the concrete, blood running down my face, getting dragged in, I held on the gutter screaming. "JASPER, EMMETT, EDWARD, ALICE, ROSALIE HELP ME!" I screamed. Then the boys were there.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he smiled. "They wont protect you." He grinned. I stared at them.

"HELP!" I screamed. No body dared to come near me. My fingers were loosing slowly. "HELP, PLEASE!" I begged. My hand came undone and Jasper grabbed it.

"Don't mind it!" he hissed at them and they grabbed my other hand, pulling me up to them. Mike hissed madly at them. Jasper threw me over his back and they ran off. I cried into his shirt.

"Bella, im so sorry!" Emmett Begged. I didn't answer. "Im really sorry, if we new he was a vamp-."

"WHAT!" I shouted.

"We didn't know Bella, he must have some kind of power or something, maybe shape shifting!" Alice shouted, As Jasper ran with them.

"You let me go swimming, With a Bloody VAMPIRE THAT WANTS TO EAT ME!" I shouted.

"Bella calm down," Jasper whispered.

" I CANT CALM DOWN!" I shouted.

"Calm down." He whispered again, and then there was no anger in me.

"I'll take her to your dorm. She can gather her stuff, clean up, get warm and we will go." Jasper said to them.

"I can't leave! Charlie doesn't Know I'll be gone." I said.

"Your leaving Bella. In fifteen minutes." Jasper hissed in my ear. He never sounded so scary. I was terrified. For the first time I met him.


	15. Your Not just A Pretty Face, Are you?

Hey how did you like the last chapter? Unexpected. Enjoy this one. Edwards-daughterxoxo. Sorry it's a little bit like twilight, but with some changes. I don't own Twilight (But I wish I did)

Alice packed my stuff whilst I got changed into some dry clothes. I still can't believe mikes a vampire! I walked into the bathroom dapping my blood struck face.

"Bella. Come on. Were done. You have another 5mintues to get everything." Alice shouted to me.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute." I replied. Then there was a thump on the door must be Emmett. _Woah the time just flew by._ I slid to Alice's side. Rosalie opened the door.

"Were going now." Emmett said, grabbing my stuff of Alice.

"Ok." Rosalie replied, we walked out the door silently.

"Were are we going?" I asked trying to keep up with them.

"Home." Jasper Replied.

"Why?"

"Because we are!" He hissed.

"Wait can we go to the field first?"

"No!"

"Please."

"No Bella, We don't have time." He hissed again.

"Please."

"NO!"

"Please." I begged.

"Fine, Emmett can meet us there. In are car."

"You have a car? And you can drive?"

"We have plenty of years to drive Bella, Were pretty good." He said calmly for once since this happened. Emmett, Edward, Alice and Rosalie ran head; Jasper said they were going to get the cars. Jasper threw me over his back making the little trip to the field quicker. We got into the Forest running to it, were Mike was standing there about 100 yards away from us. I got down and stood there stiff.

"What do you want?" Jasper hissed at him. _Well that was a stupid question he wants me._ Then suddenly Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice were right by Hissing, low growling, and us.

"Nothing, just your girl." He smiled, Suddenly changing from Mike to a dark haired man.

"Who are you?" Edward hissed.

"I am James."

"Why did you look like Mike?" I whispered.

"Good Question Bella, You not just a pretty face are you?"

"No." I Butted in. He Stared at me.

"I have been me all the time, silly. Us vampires have Hypnotising powers you see, I simply hypnotised all the school last term and all of you." He grinned.

"Woah we can do that?" Emmett said.

"STUT UP EMMETT!" The Cullen's hissed at him.

"Why did you have the same thoughts as Mike then?" Edward asked.

"Think a human, you are a human." James hissed back. "Now I want your girl." He replied, staring us all in the face with his creepy eyes. The Cullen's all stood still, not moving an inch. Then he walked towards me grinning. Then he was right by me, pushing me against the tree.

"Why me, Why do you want me?" I asked in fear.

"You are simply, _mouth-watering_, Miss Swan." He replied, I nearly gagged at his breath.

"Your Breathe Smells like, Like…" I stopped.

"Is blood the word you looking for?" he asked grinning. I simply nodded. _Humm I wonder if he will let me go if I…._ Then I punched him in the face as I hard as I could, he didn't even let go. There was a shot of pain going through my hand. 

"Ow, Ow, OW!" I shouted. He laughed.

"I like you Bella," he laughed. Then there was a Sicking Snap and I fell on the floor he punched my leg and it Broke. I fell to the floor screaming, grabbing my leg. "An eye for an eye." Then out of the corner of my eye, Jasper awoke from his trans.

"JASPER!" I screamed.

**Jaspers P.O.V **

I don't know what happened until I heard the sound of Bella's cry.

"JASPER!" she screamed, on the floor, holding her leg, her face in agony and James crouched over her.

"NO!" I shouted as his teeth suck into Bella's Arm. Drinking the Blood. There was another cry of Pain. Then Edward and Emmett woke up. I ran full speed at him knocking him off his feet. He must have knocked her leg because she screamed again and then Alice and Rosalie woke up.

"EDWARD, EMMETT! GET HIM, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I shouted at them, they came and took over. By now Alice was by her slide, sniffing the blood. She gave me the look I knew.

"ROSE IF YOU NOT HELPING BELLA, HELP EMMETT!" I shouted at her. She ran to them. I crouched over Bella, looking at her face, in pain and slowly fading.

"Bella!" I said. "Bella, can you hear me." I said, She didn't reply, I sighed.

"Jasper?" she replied.

"Bella are you ok?" I asked. _Well that's a dumb question! She isn't ok_!

"No, My Head it's on fire, somebody please put it out!" she said as loud as she could.

"Jasper the Venom it's spreading." Alice confronted me. "You're going have to let the change take place."

"There must be another way!" I hissed.

"There is one way…" she said giving me a look.

"No, I wont be able to stop, I'll kill her!" I whispered.

"Then let the change happen."

"Ok, ok, I'll do it." I gave up arguing, lives were at stake.

"Jasper, What are you DOING!" She said as the Venom spread more around, working faster. I picked up her arm, gazing into her eyes.

"I'll put the fire out Bella." I whispered. Then I placed her arm against my lips and sucked, I could taste the venom and her blood.

"Jazz, Jazz, JASPER STOP! The blood…it's clean, I can smell it, if you loved her you would stop." She shouted. I stared at her face; her eyes were going back and her ivory skin suddenly white as a ghost, like mine.


	16. Im Crazy About You

**Did you like the last chapter? Edwards-daughterxoxo. **

Sitting there with Bella, Broken, Weak and in a deep sleep. Her face could have looked so peace full except she had tubes leading in and out of her body, to keep her alive. I sat there Every day since she's been in here, her mom and dad have come in seeing if she will wake up but she hasn't yet, not yet anyway. The low but annoying bleeping sound of the heart machine was going as normal, once every 5mintues I would check on it to see if she is ok. I gazed at her Face, it was still beautiful and amazing then she started to twitch, Her eyes blinked madly trying to find were she was and what happened to her. I smiled my best smile at her when her eyes met mine.

"Jasper. Where am I? What happened?" she asked.

"Your in the hospital Bella." I replied and then she gasped, she must have none what happened to get her in this state.

"Where's Mike or James?" She asked nervously.

"Edward and Emmett took care of him, James. He won't be coming back that's for sure." I said calmly.

"Ok." She whispered. "Can you pass me the mirror, please?" she asked pointing weakly to the mirror on the green chair. I grabbed it her and gave it to her. I knew what she needed it for. She gazed into her reflection, her mouth suddenly dropped.

"You didn't change me. You did sucked the Venom Out." She whispered.

"Yes, you didn't think Rosalie would do it. Hey how did you know about the venom?" I laughed.

"I heard you speak to Alice. But I wanted to be like you, be with you for eternity and a day." She said.

"I don't want you to become what I am, Bella. You have a great life ahead of you." I replied.

"You saying you dumping me?" she replied, her heart suddenly raced.

"No, No, I mean I don't want you to become a Vampire, it's not a nice life. Except I met you in this life. I wish that I was human like you, my human past is fading. " I said. It went back to normal.

"And I want to become a Vampire like you, I guess we both can't get what we wont." She smiled weakly. "But one day, something is going to separate us, whether it's simply breaking up or Old age." She sighed.

"Well let's enjoy every day we have of each other." I smiled, touching her good hand. I followed her eyes to her legs.

"How badly am I broke?" she asked sighing.

"Well you broke your Leg, Hand and A Rib. Lost a lot of blood. But apart from that your still beautiful." I smiled.

"Thanks." She grinned. "Wait, how did I broke my rib?"

"When I pushed James of you, he must of smacked your rib cadge." I sighed.

"Jasper?"

"Yes."

"Can I have a get well-soon present? Please." She asked.

"What will that be?" I asked. She gave me a positive look and I knew exactly what she meant. I leaned over her, and kissed her softly her heart stopped. I pulled away quickly to have a look at the monitor; it went back to normal in seconds.

"Guess we wont try that to soon again." I sighed and so did she.

"Stupid heart." She replied. I smiled at her.

"I can pick up your mom's feelings, she heading here," I said.

"Don't go!" she shouted.

"Bella, im going to do what im always going to do. Sit here and pretend to be asleep." I replied, shutting my eyes and smiling.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Love you too." She said.

"Hiya, Bella baby. Are you ok, I was so worried about you." Her mom pankied.

"Im ok how's Phil?" Bella Smiled

"He's fine but he's been so worried about you." She replied. " I guess this boy stays with you 24/7?"

"Who? Jasper? Im not sure." Bella replied.

"His been with you since Thursday." Her mom said.

"What happened to me?" she asked her.

"Well, you were walking to the shops to meet Alice and Rosalie there, You said you didn't want to take the bus because you had no money and you didn't want to borrow any off the Cullen's. So you were about to cross over and this Madman knocked you over, went under the car. It ran over you Hand and your legs no body knows how you broke your rib. Luckily Alice and The Cullen's went of to find you in the road and the car left you there. Sweet Heart im so glad you're here!"

"Yeah that sounds like me, getting knocked over." Bella laughed.

"So Jasper, do you…. Like him?" she asked, my ears picked up on this convo!

"Like him. Im Kinda crazy about him." Bella replied.

"What do you think his answer is?" Her mom said.

"The same, I hope." Bella said,, I felt there eyes watching me. Then I woke up from my pretend sleep.

"BELLA! Your Awake, Oh Im so sorry Bella, I should have looked for you sooner!" I shouted as I held her hand, the good one.

"Jasper!" she shouted. Her mom just stared at us and then giggled.

"So Jasper, I know you take good care of my Bella." She said to me.

"I try my best." I smiled. " But I should have found you sooner." I sighed.

"Jasper don't kill yourself. The past can not be changed." Her mom smiled at us.

"That's true, Mom." Bella smiled. Then her Dad walked in.

"Bella, you Alive." He smiled as he walked towards her, kissing her on the forehead. "And you are?" he asked me.

"Im sorry, I'm Jasper Hale. You are Charlie, Nice to meet you." I said, offering my hand out to shake, he grabbed my hand and shook it hard.

"Hi Jasper." He smiled uneasy.

"Charlie, This is Bella's Boyfriend." Her mom told him, we both cringed.

"Really?" He replied.

"Yes." She answered blushing. "Can you stop embarrassing me. Please."

"Ok, we wont embarrassing you anymore." Charlie replied.

"Thanks." She replied. We all sat there in silents for a while.

"Bella, me and your mom think that you should leave the school and go live with your mom." Charlie sighed.

"What?" she replied.

"You will have your own bathroom and it's hot and really beautiful. In Jacksonville. "

"NO, I don't want to go!" Bella replied; her heart monitor went through the roof.

"Bells, Calm down." Charlie said patting her hand. _Im the only one to make her calm. _ I gazed at her eyes and then her heart rate went back to normal.

"I want to stay here, in Scotland." She replied smiling.

"I suppose you can stay." Her parents said together.

"Now have some rest, you need it." Her mom replied. "See you later."

"Ok then, bye." Bella replied.

"I'll better be off too." Charlie smiled. They kissed Bella on the fore head and left to talk to the nurses and the doctors.

"You heard everything didn't you? When you were asleep." She said looking at me.

"Yes."

"So what do you think about me?" she gazed into my eyes.

"Im crazy about you." I replied and we smiled at each other.


	17. Why Is Everyone Looking At Me?

Hey, Hey, how did you like the last chapter? Cool right! Edwards-daughterxoxo.

"Err, Jasper why is everyone looking at me?" I asked as we walked down the hall, I had on brace on my leg and one on my arm. My ribs healed quiet quickly. I had only been in there for about 3 weeks.

"Maybe because you survived." He replied. I held on his arm and trying to ignore the thousands and millions of eyes watching me. They moved out of the way when we past.

"Yeah, no big deal!" I whispered. He sniggered. "What?" I smiled.

"You came out of a vampire attack with a broken leg, hand, rib and a bite mark, and you think it's no big deal, you could have died!" he shouted in a whisper.

"Yeah but I didn't die! Im right here." I smiled, "And what bite mark?" I replied. He touched my wrist, I pulled my jacket up and there it was. Cold as ice and black marks shaped like teeth. "Oh, I see." I replied shoving my jacket back down. My leg clanked on the wooden floor when I moved. My first class was English, Jasper had to pull me up the stairs to get there. We walked in where my supply English teacher gave me the evil stare.

"Why are you two late?" She asked.

"Look at me, then you'll know, Oh and Jaspers my helper." I replied. "Why you here." I said. She glared at me.

"Your teacher is off sick and wait out side for you behaviour." She shouted.

"Can I just come in, please? It's tiring walking about with this on." I replied.

"Fine." She said, giving up.

"Err where do we sit?" I smiled. The school really changed since I was off.

"At the back." She hissed. Jasper walked me to my table and we sat down and sat there quietly we didn't want to annoy the teacher any more but if Emmett were here he would have gone over the top. After 30 minutes into the lesson and I got fed up with shake spear.

"Miss," I said. Jasper stared at me and so did everyone in the class.

"Yes!" she shouted.

" Can I go to my dorm please? My leg is hurting." I lied. Jasper stared at her.

"Sure, Take Jasper with you." She smiled, we got up and left. I linked to Jaspers arm to becomes natural now you know what your doing.

"Thanks for letting me out, I couldn't stand her another minute!" I said.

"Your Welcome." He smiled. "So what are we going to do."

"To my dorm. I wasn't lying when I said my leg hurt." I smiled.

"I know you weren't." he smiled. He helped me up to my dorm where I unlocked the door and walked in. I sat on my bed. He sat by me.

"I know what you want Bella-" He smiled. I butted in.

"Just because im crippled, doesn't mean I cannot kiss you. My mouth isn't broken." I smiled. He cupped my face and kissed softly, his lips were as soft as ever, and when we stopped it made me speechless.

"Like I was about to say, I wanted it too." He said, as we gazed into each other eyes. I laughed.

"Oops." I smiled.

"In deed." A voice said from the hallway. Miss Wells.

"Damn." I whispered.

"You two detention, you know where and what time." She smirked.

"Actually-." Jasper said but she butted in.

"Don't make it longer Mr. Hale." She shouted and walked off.

"We better ask Emmett, he will know." Jasper smiled.

"True." I smiled, he got up. "Where are you going?"

"To my dorm, he'll be in there."

"Oh-Kay." I replied, he helped me up. We walked steady to his dorm were he knocked on.

"Emmett it's me." Jasper smiled. We waited for less than a second until he opened up.

"What's up?" He smiled. I hid behind Jasper and out of my corner of my eye I saw Rosalie her hair was puffy and everywhere, she had a white top on but she was buttoning her blue-checkered top back on. I knew what they did.

"Where do you go for detention and what time." Jasper smiled.

"You got detention? Wow I thought I would never see the day that Jasper hale has a detention, well you go to Urmm… E1 and at 4 o'clock." He smiled, rubbing his hair.

"Thanks." I said.

"I didn't know Bella was here!" he smiled. "How are things?"

"Good thanks."

"Sorry bout your leg and wrist." He sighed.

"Emmett! Stop apologizing!" I moaned

"Sorry." He laughed.

"Stop it!" I replied.

"Ok, ok!" he smiled.

"We better be going," Jasper smiled.

"Why? We have all day." I laughed, and then they burst out laughing. I stopped

"Bella, it's 3:30!" Emmett laughed, I blushed hard.

"You only came back here at two it took 30mintues to drive here! And it took you about half-an-hour to get to English then 30mintues back," Jasper laughed. I walked from behind jasper.

"And now we have to go back!" I shouted. "But my leg hurts." I moaned.

"Well they did send you a wheel chair y'know." Emmett said as he grinned.

"WHAT!" I Shouted. "No im not going in there!" I smiled.

"If you want to stay here longer, then go in the wheel chair, plus you wouldn't have to walk!" Emmett smiled.

"Well I refuse!" I shouted.

"So stubborn!" Emmett said. Then suddenly I was in the wheel chair.

"What the Hell?" I shouted as Jasper grinned from my side. "Wait if you're here? Who's hands can I see?" I asked looking up to see Edward's eyes looking down at me and when I looked down I saw Emmett strapping me in with tape. I tried to get up about a dozen times, which all failed epically. I tried to bite the tape but that also failed. Everyway possible to get out of this chair failed!

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. "Im perfectly fine walking!" I shouted.

"Were doing this because we have to get there in time." Jasper replied.

"This is inhuman!" I shouted.

"Were not humans so it doesn't count!" Edward laughed. Then Emmett started to push me.

"No please, NO!" I shouted as I bit his hand, he didn't wince.

"Bella, stop it!" Emmett smiled.

"No I wont." I replied. He started to go faster. I placed my bad leg out.

"Stop this stupid thing now!" I shouted angrily. Jasper stared at me.

"Stop it Emmett." He said, Emmett slowed down.

"Thanks, now take the tape of me!" I said as I struggled. Edward and Jasper set me free. "Now help me up." I smiled. Jasper lifted me up.

"Can you get me my crutch please Jazz." I smiled. He was off and then he was back holding. He gave it to me.

"Thanks." I said as I walked off hobbling.

"Were are you going?" They asked me.

"As far away from you lot!" I shouted back at them, walking away.

"Bella!" Jasper called. I ignored him. "Bella!" he called again, running towards me at human speed. He grabbed my good arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I am not that broken to need a wheel chair then you and your brothers put me in one! Then run down the corridor laughing your heads off!"

"But-." He said, I butted in.

"No buts Jasper, I am really pissed off now." I shouted. "Now please let go off my arm." I said. He dropped his hand. I walked off.

**Sorry it took a while, but I hope you enjoyed it. I didn't mean to offend disabled people or people with problems. Edwards-daughterxoxo**


	18. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**So how did you like the last chapter? Edwards-daughterxoxo.**

**Jasper's P.O.V **

"Bella!" I called. She ignored me. "Bella!" I called again, running towards her at human speed. I grabbed her good arm.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I am not that broken to need a wheel chair then you and your brothers put me in one! Then run down the corridor laughing your heads off!"

"But-." I said, she butted in.

"No buts Jasper, I am really pissed off now." She shouted. "Now please let go off my arm." She said. I dropped my hand. She walked off. I ran back to my brothers who were laughing at her little tantrum.

"Stop laughing you guys!" I moaned.

"What made her go?" Rosalie said suddenly at Emmett's side.

"Us lot." Edward answered.

"You coming Em?" she grinned, I knew her mood naughty and mysterious.

"Sure." He replied.

"Oh no you don't!" Edward said. "It's a Tuesday, mine and Alices dorm now!" he smiled.

"Oh yeah I forgot!" Emmett said.

"Then I'll meet you by the store room, in half an hour." She grinned.

"Alright then!" He grinned then turned to kiss Rosalie off. She walked back to her dorm Emmett's eyes followed her arse all the way.

"Emmett!" I moaned.

"What she is ma wife!" he said.

"Don't make plans with your wife now and you Edward." I hissed. "I have to get Bella back." I said. "Luckily she might be walking down the stairs." I said pushing them out the way "See you guys later." I shouted back running at my normal pace to the English block. It didn't take long to get to Bella just entering the block, she was faster than I thought, and I didn't see her and ran straight past her. I turned around and stopped right in front of her.

"Shouldn't you be with your brothers?" She asked clearly angry.

"No, I have to go this punishment too."

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You." I said.

"Haha." She pretended to laugh. "Just leave me alone." She moaned.

"No. I want you back." I smiled.

"I have to go now. I have to get there in time because I've broken my leg and arm." She hissed walking away from me. I ran to her side.

"Im sorry Bella, I thought-." She butted in.

"You thought it was funny to see me strapped in a wheel chair screaming my head off did you? Well I clearly didn't!" she shouted angrily. Pushing me out off the way. "Just leave me alone Jasper Hale!" she shouted.

"I don't want to leave you." I replied. I took her hand.

"You should have thought about what you were going to do, before you did it, actions speak louder than words." Her voice broke. "And them Actions clearly spoke louder." She said, It hit me like a thousands of newborn bites the pain of that made me stand there still, she loosened her hand from my grip and I watched her walking down the hall. I stood there in shock until

"Jasper are you ok? Your standing there like you have just been hit by lighting!" Alice laughed.

"What?" I said snapping out of the pain.

"Yeah he does abit, maybe we should gel his hair and cover him in suite, then people might think you have been hit by lighting!" Edward laughed.

"Do you know where Bella is?" I asked them

"I think she's gone to E1 and you should go if you don't want to stay in there longer." Edward replied.

"Thanks." I smiled, walking to E1. I walked in to find Bella at the back looking down at her work sheet. She didn't look up when I came in.

"Mr. Hale your work and sit at the front please." She said handing me the sheet, I took it off her and sat down. My work sheet was easy Maths questions that I did maybe thousands of times before. Bella got up and gave her sheet to miss and left. About 10 minutes afterwards I left, and tried to find Bella. She wasn't in her dorm, or in mine not even in Jessica's. I searched for Bella for what seemed like forever then I found her sitting on the bench looking in her mirror.

"I told you to go away." She said,

"Well I didn't."

"I can see that." She replied.

"Look I don't want us to be apart." I sighed.

"Mine either." She said.

"Then why aren't we together?" I asked her.

"Because you hurt me." She said.

"I didn't mean to and you know that." I said. She paused for a bit.

"I don't think I do anymore." She sighed. I walked too her.

"I might not be the best vampire that ever lived, but im the one with the prettiest, nicest, kind, lovely and don't forget secret keeping girl I ever known."

"You've proberly only had one girl friend." She smiled weakly.

"No, I had a couple in my human days, but you're the best."

"Thanks, but don't think you can pull me over with complements." She said.

"They weren't, that was the truth." I smiled. She smiled back. " Do you forgive me?" I asked her. She turned to look at me.

"Maybe, only on one condition." She smiled. Getting up to me.

"Ok."

"Don't push me in a wheel chair when I can walk." She smiled.

"Deal." I smiled. We hugged each other for so long and I didn't want to go, I kissed her forehead and hugged for longer.


	19. Oh I Realy Didnt See You There

Hi how did you like the last chapter? Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been studding for my science GCSE exam. Edwards-daughterxoxo.

Bella's P.O.V

It's been two whole weeks since me and Jasper had are little argument. But know we are on track for everything. Gemma's been really upset and she's been giving all of us the evil stare lately, my arm has healed and now it's my leg, the cast should come off in a couple off weeks the doctor said but im cool. _Bring, bring, bring_. I quickly shot up from my seat were I met Alice by the door with a cheesy grin in her face. I smiled weekly back, im not going to enjoy shopping.

"Hurry up Bella!" she cheered.

"Yeah, Yeah." I replied, She linked arms with me and walked down the hall way. "Is Rose coming?" I asked. She stared at me. "What?"

"Yeah she's coming." She smiled.

"Is anyone else?" I asked her.

"Nope." She laughed.

"Not even Jasper?" I moaned.

"Not even Jasper." She replied. She ran towards the door were there was a big sign on it saying 'Shopping is cancelled, Miss Wells is unavailable.' _YES this is it no shopping no dying of boredom. _ Alice turned around looking upset.

"Shopping is cancelled!" she moaned.

"Shame." I said trying to be sad.

"There's always tomorrow." Rosalie said from out of the blue.

"Yeah tomorrow." I smiled weakly. _You had to blow it. I didn't won't to tell her that!_

"Come on Bella. I walk you to Emmett's dorm." Rosalie smiled. "Come on Alice, I'll take you too"

"Ok." She sniffled. Rosalie walked us to there dorm, alice was chatting about a dress she saw on the internet, Rosalie was saying that she had too many dresses and I laughed at the funniest off times. Alice was just about to knock on the door when Edward met us.

"Before you say it, I heard your thoughts." He smiled. Alice smiled back they were just about to kiss when..

"Do you mind?" Rose asked.

"Rose you kiss Emmett everywhere so don't moan at us." Edward replied kissing Alice.

"At least let me and Bella in." she said going past them. I walked in to him to find them playing on Edwards I-phone and by the sounds of it, was a war game. I gazed at Jaspers face in amazement as he rubbed it in Emmett's face. He won.

"Yes Emmett Cullen in your face, the hale master wins again!" he shouted, I giggled, then Edward and Alice came in smiling until Edward saw his I-phone.

"Hey, I told you to that I didn't want you to go on there." He hissed, "You have your own."

"But you're the one who's gone up to level 21." Emmett moaned.

"Still, you've got another game right in front of you." Edward smiled at Rosalie and me.

"Oh I didn't really see you too there." Emmett replied.

"It's ok." I smiled back. "Jasper." I said.

"I've seen you too since you walked in." Jasper replied getting up and walking to my side. "You want to err go…." He whispered.

"Sure." I smiled back.

"Remember shopping tomorrow." Alice cheered,

"Like I would forget." I moaned as me and jasper walked out.

"So where would you like to go?" he asked me as he closed the door.

"The field." I smiled.

"Oh-Kay." He said. He grabbed my legs from underneath me and supported my back. I was like a little baby all I needed to do now was fall asleep, but this was impossible when you're travelling at 100mph! I knew when we were outside the wind hit me so hard it was like a ton of bricks being thrown in your face. Jasper took extra care as he dodged the trees and went over rocks, until we came to are peaceful field.

"It's been ages since I've been here." I smiled looking at the field and the stream that ran though it.

"I know." He smiled. Walking with me to the place there we liked to lie down and calm down. I carefully sat down by him he looked at me with grateful eyes.

"Bella, I know that you don't like shopping, but I think my sister would be happy to go, to pick out your-," he stopped.

"Your?" I questioned him.

"Your prom dress." He sighed.

"Woah, I can't dance so there's on point of me going." I smiled.

"But it's important." He looked down at me.

"Ok, ok I'll go there but it's not my fault if somebody gets hurt." I moaned.

"Bella. Stop it I think you can dance perfectly." He said, I snickered.

"Perfectly? On your life!" I laughed. " I have two left feet, and you know that." I replied. "But im not dancing." I said. He gave me a look.

"Bella." He whispered. " Who said you have to dance?"

"Urmm you?" I whispered as smiled. He chuckled.

"No you presumed that just because proms coming up you have to dance." He whispered back.

"I guess I did." I smiled. He kissed my cheek and I smiled.

"We could come here and dance after forwards so nobody will see you." Jasper offered.

"Ok." I smiled.


	20. Don't Bella

Hiya how did you like the last chapter? Edwards-daughterxoxo

"Bella, what about this one?" Alice asked, picking up a Pink long dress.

"Err, No." I said.

"Ok, what about this?" she asked holding a pink tight dress.

"Defiantly Not." I said.

"Bella, just pick a damn dress!" She shouted.

"I choose none of them." I said.

"You're going to prom naked then?" Alice said, I stared at her. "I'm sure that Jasper and the other boys there would like that."

"No! Of course not, I just want to go in my t-shirt and jeans that's all." I moaned.

"Just pick a dress Bella, we have to go in a minute or so!" Alice shouted.

"Ok, Ok Alice calm down! I pick err-." I said looking around. "That One." I said, pointing at the dark blue dress, it wasn't a tight one or a baggy one just a blue dress it was strapless one but very normal.

"Rose have you picked your dress?" Alice said.

"Yes." She said holding up a sparkly red tight dress.

"Bet Emmett will like that one." I whispered to Alice, she burst out laughing. Rosalie stared at me. "Haven't you got a dress?" I asked Alice.

"Yes." She grinned holding a white strapless dress, which was short and puffy, it had one big black flower on the top left side of it. "Now lets go." She said putting them on the till. I stared emotionless at the till and when my dress came up at £59.99 I nearly fainted.

"Alice I cant afford that dress!" I shouted in a whisper.

"Don't worry Bella, Jaspers brought it for you and all the accessories." She smiled.

"I will never owe him!" I nearly cried.

"Bella it's a gift! He wants you to go, since it your last ever prom." Alice replied.

"But now I feel bad." I said my voice thick. Alice placed her credit card in the slot.

"Don't worry Bella it will be ok." She said, typing her pin in. We left the shop and we all got on the school bus. I felt so bad letting them pay for it, I couldn't talk I felt like I was going to burst into tears. When we got to school, Jasper, Emmett and Edward were waiting for us with smiles on their faces, I weakly smiled back as the bus pulled by the school. Alice skipped to Edward, Emmett helped Rosalie of the bus and I just walked casually to Jasper.

"Hey Bells." He smiled.

"Hiya." I smiled.

"What's wrong?" he said, _No, I forgot that he had mood vampire powers, im doomed!_

"Nothing." I said.

"There is." He said.

"Bella's upset because you brought her everything for prom." Alice said happily, I gave her the death stare. _Thanks Alice blow my cover!_

"Really?" He asked me smiling. I simply nodded. "That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard!" He laughed. He tilted my head up with those ice-cold fingers of his. I had to look at him now.

"But I'll never pay you back, I'm skint already!" I shouted upset.

"Bella, have you ever heard of a present?" he smiled.

"Yes, but it's not my Birthday or Christmas." I said back.

"Ok what about an act of kindness?" he said.

"Yes, but I cant give you anything back." I whispered.

"Bella, you give me everything just by breathing." He said.

"Oh-Kay." I said confused.

"Ok you can give me something in return." He smiled.

"What's that?" I asked scared.

"Kiss Me." He smiled. I tiptoed up to him and kissed him smoothly, gentle, warmly his ice-cold lips nearly burnt mine but still his lips were as smooth as silk.

"Jasper, Bella." Edward said looking at us.

"Yes?" Jasper gasped.

"A storm is coming. You wanna play?" he said.

"What time is it coming?" He said.

"At 9 o'clock that's what Alice saw." He said.

"Ok." He said. He pulled away. _Shoot! I wanted to be there for longer! _

"Oh the other thing, Miss is there." He smiled, we both looked over to find a very angry miss.

"Miss, I can explain.." I was just about to say when she hushed us.

"Run along you two we have to park the bus." She said, I walked away embarrassed im not sure about Jasper he kept a straight face. We walked to the dinner hall were they were serving a Sunday dinner on a Thursday. We sat down by my friends and Jaspers brothers and sisters.

"So there's a storm coming hey?" Jasper said as I ate.

"Yeah round about 9 o'clock, you wanna go?" Alice asked.

"I don't mind, do you want to go Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Sure." I said, Emmett started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"White isn't you favourite colour now is it?" he laughed. I looked down to find all gravy over me and my white blouse. _Im soooo embarrassed right now!_ I felt my cheeks go red

"Urmm." I said as I dapped it. "It isn't my lucky day." I smiled embarrassed.

"Don't worry Bella." Jasper said pulling my hand away from the stain. "Emmett was just being a Nob." He smiled. Emmett started laughing.

"Ha-ha, Not funny." Emmett smiled. "At least I'm not a war jerk like my brother here." He smiled pointing at Jasper. Jasper laughed.

"I saved your butts off!" Jasper said.

"What war?" I asked.

"The civil war, I joined the Confederate Army in Texas, Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." He smiled at me. " I was the youngest Major there." He said proudly.

"Oh god we've heard this story so many times." Emmett moaned.

"We've heard yours lots of times too." Jasper replied. "Anyway, I was changed into a vampire on 1st January 1863 by a girl called Maria, Lucy and Nettie but me and Maria destroyed them when they became no use to her, she wanted a army full of vampires, and I was the one to train them. After being changed into a vampire I had powers to feel and change peoples emotions around me. Me and Maria shared a short relationship, but I thought it was true love, how wrong I had been. I was her puppet. I commanded Maria's vampire army that participated in the Southern Vampire wars." He looked at my interested face, smiled and then carried on. "While in the army I made friends with another vampire, Peter, who Maria decided to keep, but when Peter ran off with a another vampire Charlotte that I should off killed instead I let them go. A few years later Peter and Charlotte came back to tell me the way that vampire's coexist in the north so I ran off with them. After a few years I left their company still not happy, since I could feel everything a human could feel as I killed them." He looked at my face once again, this time he looked worried. "I was also reeling from my years with Maria, which nearly turned me into a savage. A few years on I met Alice and Edward in a diner in Philadelphia were they told me about their coven and that they lived on animal blood not humans, I joined them and here I am today." He smiled. Emmett started laughing. "What?" he smiled.

"Mines way better, I got mauled by a Black bear. I was changed in 1935" He smiled.

"I got very ill with Spanish influenza which left me on deaths road, but I got changed in 1918."

"I can't remember how I got changed, but I do know I was changed in 1920."

"STOP IT!" Rosalie shouted. Everyone looked at us and are table. "Stop comparing stories of how we died and changed! It's making me so upset." She whispered but then hissed as it came to the end. "I didn't want to be here, I shouldn't be here." She said her voice thick. "It was round about 1933 and I was in love with the idea of love when my drunk fiancée Royce king II and his drunk friends beat me and gang raped me. I wanted to be dead, believe me I did. I wanted to be surrounded by my grandchildren and with my grey hair resting on my shoulders, that's what I miss, not being able to get old, not being able to have children, not being able to get out of high school. Not being able to live." She said. I couldn't say anything I was shocked. I felt like crying, I didn't know how much she wanted to be like me, A Flesh and Blood human with a beating heart.

"Rosalie I'm so sorry, I…I-." I said thick but she butted I.

"Don't Bella." She hissed getting up and leaving. Emmett followed her. My eyes followed them as they left the hall, I felt mainly responsible for this.


	21. Were Going to Play Baseball

**Edwards-daughterxoxo. **

I sat silently on my bed. Waiting for a reply of them, seeing if I actually hurt her. Twirling my hair around my finger, looking at the bed felt so depressing, it was killing me. Quietly. I flipped out my phone which I haven't done since my leg broke so it's properly dead. But to my surprise it wasn't, in other news I had thousands of messages. Damn im in deep trouble, they were mainly of my mom saying how am I etc. As I went through the messages I had one of Jacob. He hasn't spoke to me since I left, He knew it was a bad idea to come here but I ignored him. I didn't know whether I should open it or not, I was scared that he rub it in my face about England. Bravely I clicked the message reading what it said made me feel ill.

_Bella, r u ok? I heard that u broke Ur leg and wrist oh and not forgetting Ur rib, just to let u know Charlie's doing fine, Billy brought him some fish as usual _and_ so are we. No problems yet. Any way I miss u and I really want u 2 come back home. I don't think I could stand the boredom here any longer, there's no one 2 talk 2, No one to be the dopey 1 and finally no 1 to be the pretty girl. Text back as soon as you get it. _

_Jake xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

My head whirled like mad Jacob loved me but I loved some one else my heart belonged to Jasper, he had the key to it. I re-read the message thousands of times, I jumped a mile when Alice called me.

"Yes." I said to her.

"Get you most scruffiest clothes on ever, where going to play baseball."

"Oh-Kay." I replied getting up. I slipped on a dirty hoodie and left my clothes on which I wore today. Alice helped me to walk out the door to find them wearing base ball caps on.

"Here Bella," Emmett smiled handing me a cap as well.

"Thanks."

"We've got 3mintues until the storm is here." She smiled.

"Lets go." Edward answered. Jasper swooped me up and ran with me, running straight passed the field, until we got to another one exactly like it, but much dirtier and bigger and with out the stream, it was surrounded by tree's. Jasper placed me down not talking to me, I knew he was pissed off with me. I stood staring at them getting ready. Team 1 were Edward, Alice Team 2 were Emmett and Rose. Jasper stood silently looking at them, I gazed up at him he was as stiff as concrete.

"It's Time." Alice called

"To Kick your ass!" Edward shouted.

"Bring it Bro!" Emmett replied. Alice threw the ball so fast I didn't even see it leave her hands but it must have because Emmett hit it, thunder clapped, I knew why they needed the storm. The ball raced towards Edward were he caught it with one hand.

"YOUR OUT!" Jasper shouted which made me jump. I gazed at Alice, she stood frozen with no emotion on her face.

"STOP!" She called, everyone moaned "Fire drill at school we have to be back."

"Damn IT!" Emmett shouted taking of his cap.

"We'll play it in forks Emmett, were we can all play." Jasper smiled. Emmett nodded to him and he, Rosalie, Alice and Edward were off.

"Come on Bella." He said picking me up.

"Why are you so moody lately?" I asked.

"Im not." He smiled down at me.

"Yes you are, I can tell." I said but quietly going in a whisper.

"Nothings wrong with me!" he said. " When I was talking to Rosalie, I picked up your emotions torn, upset, confused, love struck. But the love wasn't for Me." He frowned.

"Oh no, no, no!" I said. "You've got the wrong end of the stick Jazz. I had a text of an old friend in forks called Jacob and he just said that he misses me and kinda still a little bit loves me." I said. He laughed.

"Jacob Black, the repulsive were-wolf?" he laughed.

"Yeah." I said.

"Does he no your not on the market?" He laughed.

"No."

"Are you going to tell him?" he said.

"In time." I said. I saw the school in the distance, Jasper legged it to Emmett's side, putting me down, and Mrs. Lea called every body's name. Alphabetically of course.

"Alice Cullen." She called

"Here Miss."

"Edward Cullen."

"Yeah Miss."

"Emmett Cullen."

"Yes Sexy." He replied, the whole school started to laugh. It took nearly two hours to go threw the names, of everyone.

"Right Back to your dorms everyone." She shouted, the school walked slowly to their dorms. When we got there Miss wells was giving us all evil looks.

"Night Jazz." I whispered as he went to kiss me on the cheek.

"Night Bella. Love You." He smiled

"Love you too."


	22. Every Prince Needs His Princess

Heya Im Back, I've got more time to do the story now because it's the school holidays YAY lol. Thank-You for all the reviews and favourite story etc. So how will this chapter go down? Remember to R&R! Edwards-daughterxoxo

Today's the day, the day I've been dreading. Prom Night. We have the day off, I don't know why. I still haven't replied to Jakes text and I don't know how too. Anyway Jazz and me have agreed to spend the day in the field.

"So are you excited, about tonight?" He said.

"No, why should I be?" I replied.

"Yes, its Prom and it's the only one you're going to have!" he laughed.

"I know, but if you change me, I'll have loads more to go to." I mumbled.

"Bella, I not going to change you, you don't deserve to be a blood sucking monster." He replied. "I want to be human with you, I didn't have a choice Bella, I want to live a long and happy life together, grow old together, have kids together. But it's impossible." He said

"But you have everything!" I said.

"Like what?"

"A second chance in life, to start over, to relive those memories." I said. He gave me a sarcastic look.

"Isn't you life perfect enough." He smiled.

"Yes and No." I said, he looked at me. "Yes because I've got you and No because im going to lose you, due to growing old, you wont love me when I look like a wrinkled hag." I sighed.

"Well let's enjoy every moment of it!" he smiled getting up. "Now how to dance." He said pulling me up.

"Jazz you going to get injured."

"Don't worry im bullet proof."

"What does that have to do with it?" I asked

"I don't know." He replied, "Now just go with the flow." He smiled. His fingers locked with mine and he twirled me and actually danced with me, good job my cast is off or I would have done more damage to him and my self. I moved stiffly while Jasper, he actually went with the flow. He stopped and stared at me.

"What? This is the closest you get for me to dance." I replied.

"Well there's only going to be one dance then we can come here." Jasper smiled. "If that's what you want of course."

"Yes, I don't think I'll be embarrassed here." I smiled.

"True." He answered. "What time is it?" he watched me as I looked at my watch.

"Fourrrr oh crap! I should be meeting Alice and Rosalie at half three!" I shouted letting go of his hands and grabbing my bag back. "Crap, crap, crap!" I mumbled, "There going to kill me!" I said to Jasper.

"I don't think they will, maybe Alice but not Rosalie." He smiled.

"Thanks, that makes me feel loads better." I said sarcastically.

"Your Welcome." He joked. He swooped me on to his back and by now I was use to the wind smacking my face, I kinda enjoyed it to be honest.

"So why should you be meeting them anyway?" he replied.

"They want me to be there dress up doll, do the make-up, the hair." I said.

"Oh right."

"Are they good at it?" I whispered in his ear.

"Well one time when we were playing truth or dare-," this made me shudder, the memory of James, pretending to be Mike wanting to drink my blood, I might play it again when Im bullet proof and everything else proof. "- And Edward dared Emmett to let Alice and Rose make over him of course he didn't say no and he looked pretty good, for a boy." He laughed.

"Oh-Kay." I replied. He raced to my dorm and placed me down at the door. I gulped hard; I didn't know what they were going to do. I looked at Jasper, he smiled at me and then knocked on the door, it opened and I was staring into the eyes of a very mad Alice.

"Where have you been?" she shouted.

"I..Urm…" I started to say before she butted in.

"You should have been here half an hour ago!" she hissed.

"I know but-," I said but getting stopped by…. Jasper?

"She was with me, learning how to dance." He said holding my shaking hand.

"Ok, I understand." She said calmly. _Good one Jazz._ "But know im going to rush." She said.

"But it doesn't start till six." I laughed.

"I know but I need to do myself as well!" she said, "Know come on, were wasting time." She said dragging me in the room.

"Bye Jazz." I shouted.

"Bye. I'll pick you up at 5:30" He said as he had the door slammed in his face. Alice dragged me to the bathroom and gave me a towel, my pj's and my wash case.

"Now go and have a shower!" she shouted "But make it quick." She said shutting the door.

"Ok, Ok Miss Bossy!" I shouted back.

Jaspers P.O.V

I Ran to Bella's room and placed her at the door, I felt that she was scared and worried about what Alice was going to do to her. She gulped hard and looked at me and I smiled back. It opened to a very mad Alice.

"Where have you been?" she shouted.

"I..Urm…" Bella started to say before she butted in.

"You should have been here half an hour ago!" she hissed.

"I know but-," she said that's when I butted in

"She was with me, learning how to dance." I said holding her shaking hand.

"Ok, I understand." She said calmly I thought that Bella needed that one_._ "But know im going to rush." She said.

"But it doesn't start till six." Bella laughed.

"I know but I need to do myself as well!" she said, "Know come on, were wasting time." She said dragging me in the room.

"Bye Jazz." Bella shouted to me.

"Bye. I'll pick you up at 5:30" I said as Alice slammed the door in my face, I didn't even know if she heard me but y'know. I smiled at myself and walked to my dorm were I opened the door to find that Edward and Emmett have gone. _Must have gone hunting, and im going to join them!_ I said jumping out the window legging it into the forest.

"Emmett, Edward!" I called, I saw them in plaining sight, I ran towards them grapping on Edwards top, he flung me over him back landing on the ground, I got up quickly and chased after them again but this time I grabbed him and stopped him.

"Gotcha!" I shouted.

"Yeah you did, know what do you want."

"Well I want a deer and Er animal blood, im so thirsty!" I said,

"Then look at this then." Emmett said gazing at the baseball field there was a whole pack of deer.

_I call that one! _I thought

"Oh- no you don't that's mine!" he shouted in a whisper and then me and Edward were off chasing the biggest one you have ever seen. Leaving Emmett following after us.

Bella's P.O.V I got out of the shower about five minutes ago, I slipped into my pj's and walked out only to be pushed into a chair were Alice and Rosalie dried my hair with the hair dryers. "What the Hell?" I called as they snickered.

"Were going to make you a Princess." Alice said.

"I don't want to be a Princess!" I shouted above the humming noise of the hair dryers. "I wanna be a Vampire!" I moaned.

"Not to night!" Rosalie replied.

"Why not?" I moaned again

"Because you have to look stunning for prince charming." Alice replied

"Not blood dripping down your face." Rose added.

"Ok, ok you win." I gave up.

- Half an hour later -

"Right Your Hair is done." Rosalie said before spraying a load of hair spray on it, I coughed as it went in my mouth. The brown curls lay just above my breasts.

"Just the Make-up and the outfit now." Alice cheered. _Oh God. _

"Get up Bells." Rosalie smiled; I got up straight away as Alice gave me the dress that Jasper brought me the strapless blue on that puffed out. I went in the bathroom removing the tags of my dress, taking my pj's on putting on my under wear then my dress. I looked in the mirror. _If only my mom could see me wearing a dress. _I twirled around and so did it. I felt a smile appearing on my face, I never thought in a million years that the dress I picked, I liked.

"Come on Bella." Rosalie said

"We wanna see the dress." Alice said. I opened the door and walked out.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"Beautiful." Alice and Rosalie said in perfect harmony, we stood there in silents, until Alice clapped her hands.

"Come on, we've still got a load to do." she said. I sat back down on the chair were Alice sis my make-up.

- Another half an hour later -

"Tad-da! You're done!" Alice called.

"Woah." I said as Rosalie gave me the mirror. "Thanks, I look good."

"No, you look Hot!" Alice shouted, "Now what time is it."

"Five. And thank-you." I replied. " Now go and do yourselves." I said getting up.

"We have." Rosalie said as I turned around, I saw them wearing their dresses, with their hair done and their make-up.

"How did you do that?" I said shocked. "You both look beautiful." I smiled through the shock.

"It's talent, and thank you." Alice chirped.

Jaspers P.O.V

"Whoa that hunting trip was good." Emmett said as we ran back to school.

"I know!" Edward replied. "So many Good deer."

_Im going to be late, im soooo going to be late, im going to die! If I don't get there _

"Jasper it's five. Chill out." He said.

" I Cant. I should be picking Bella up at half past!" I replied, stressed as hell. "And look at me." I said.

"Nothings wrong with you."

"Yes there is, I haven't even got my suit on." I shouted.

"Jasper! Calm down! Jesus Christ!" Emmett boomed.

"Right were by the school know so either leg it or slow down." Edward said. I legged it to my room, getting the bathroom first, im suit was on the back off the door, were Alice had placed it earlier. I picked up the toothbrush as I scrubbed my teeth didn't want Bells tasting blood now did I? Any way after doing that I threw my shoes off and my trousers (A: N Pants for those who are American.) shoving my other ones one. I took of my t-shirt and put on my suit. Annoying. Right I tied my black tie and put shoved on my shoes. I gazed at my watch 5:15; I sprayed my deodorant, brushed my hair and slowly walked out off the bathroom. To find Edward and Emmett in there suits. I stared at them for half a second and walked out. It's 5:20 now and im walking to her dorm_, I hope she's ready I really do._

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Do you think he's coming?" I asked Alice as she was spraying me with perfume.

"Yes of course, he should be coming any second now, I've seen it." She said. I stood silently playing with my hair.

"Bella, stop touching your hair!" Alice moaned as she sprayed more hair spray on my hair for the second time tonight.

"Alice!" I moaned, "Im perfectly fine, stop making me have Jedward hair!" I moaned again, suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Alice sang. She opened the door and Rosalie stood in front of me. I heard them mumble something to each other, until Alice goes

"Are you ready?" she asked him, there was no reply "One…Two…Three!" she shouted, "Open your eyes." She said.

**Jaspers P.O.V **

I knocked on the door nervously. _Calm down Jasper, it's ok. _The door opened to Alice.

"Hiya Ali, Is Bella ready." I asked her

"Yes of course, but you have to close your eyes." She said

"Alice I feel like im going to faint, do I have to?" I replied.

"Yes or else you cant see her."

"Ok." I said closing my eyes. _Stupid Alice making me close my eyes, im a nervous wreak here! Oh crap, Edward just heard what I just said about his wife, CRAP. _

"Are you ready?" She asked me, I nodded my head "One…Two…Three!" she shouted, "Open your eyes." She shouted. I opened my eyes were Rosalie and Alice stood in front of her then moved away. Bella looked at me with big brown eyes, her lashes were long and black and fluttered when ever she blinked she had dark blue eye shadow on, and the make-up was perfect to her skin tone and the dress colour. The hair was amazing; the brown locks were curled and lay perfectly above her breasts. She had one big dark blue bow that removed her hair from her face. Now to the dress, I never had seen it because Alice wouldn't let me either though I paid for it. Anyway it was a strapless dress, dark blue, which puffed out at the bottom, the outfit was finish with some silver shoes with small heels since Bella has been wearing converses all the time, I don't think she would be able to walk in shoes like Rosalie and Alice have got in the wardrobe.

"Bella!" I called.

"Jasper, you look beautiful." She called as she ran towards me. Hugging me tightly, I felt her feelings Happy to see me.

"You look amazing, Bella." I whispered in her ear, she giggled.

"Thanks, but I didn't do it, you should say thank-you to Alice and Rose." She whispered back.

"Thank-you Alice, Rose." I smiled.

"Your welcome." They said in harmony.

"Oh and don't worry, I cant feel there emotions, there coming." I smiled.

"Cool." Alice said.

"Do you want us to go or wait." Bella smiled.

"Up to you." Rosalie said.

"Lets go." Bella said, she kinda knew what was going to happen. Emmett would either look at her and laugh or look at her and say she's hot, making Rosalie very angry.

"Yeah, lets." I replied holding her hand.

"Bye, see you later." Bella smiled walking out of the door.

"Bye." Alice said. I shut the door and right behind us were Edward and Emmett, wearing there suits, exactly the same as mine because Alice wanted us to look exactly the same. Some times I wish she wasn't bullet proof.

"Bella. Woah you look hot." Emmett said, she blushed bright red.

"Yeah you look amazing." Edward agreed she blushed harder.

"Thanks." She said doubtfully.

"Emmett, Edward, stop harassing my girlfriend. I don't do it to yours."

"Because there not are girlfriends, there are wife's." Edward replied.

"Ok, stop twisting my words." I said getting a little bit angry now.

"Ok, were going." Emmett said, knocking on the door.

"Bye guys." Bella shouted.

"Bye Bella." They replied as we walked down the hallway. We walked hand in hand together to the hall were it was decorated with balloons and stuff like that. There was a stand that read 'Prom Night' with a camera person taking photos of the couples that walked in, good job it wasn't raining, it was actually turning twilight, Bella's favourite time of day. We walked to the stand were they were taking photos.

"I can't believe your making me do this." Bella whispered.

"Bella, it's prom night now smile." I whispered. We smiled happily at the camera as it flashed. "See it wasn't that bad was it?" I asked her as we walked into the hall, seeing everyone knew. We sat down at the table with are names on and my families names on. We talked about random crap for a minute or so until we saw Edward and Alice walk in then Emmett and Rosalie. They sat right by us.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to prom night 2010. Now please put your hands together for this years Prom king and queen." Mrs lea said through a microphone, I gazed at Bella and she looked at me. "Edward and Alice Cullen. As they share the first dance of the night." She said happily, I bet Alice saw the coming and that's way she was hypo.

"Go Eddie, Go Ali." Emmett cheered as they got up.

"Go on, Dance." Rosalie cheered as well.

"Go Alice and Edward." Bella shouted.

"Come On Alice, Edward Dance." I shouted as well, I didn't want to be the odd one out. Alice smiled at us as she walked with Edward to the dance floor. They danced slowly and neatly to the music and me and Bella now looked nervous when it came to everyone dancing we weren't good at it, and never will. We watched them, trying to see how they danced so perfectly. But every song had to come to an end. Sadly. When the song ended they got they crowns and tiaras and they had to wear them.

"Now will everyone stand for your dance." Miss said. I looked over to Bella biting her lip; you didn't have to be an emotion-feeling vampire to know that she was nervous and scared. Everyone stood up and walked over with there with there partners.

"Well here goes." She said getting up, we walked to the floor. We held hands and I wrapped my arm around her waist. " Sorry if I hurt you." She said smiling nervously.

"It's ok Bella, relax." I said, sending a calm wave out.

"I hate it when you do that." She smiled. And I knew what she meant. Then the music came on. Everyone started to swirl around in slow movements. And we joined them.

"See your getting the hang of it." I said to her, gazing into her brown eyes.

"Proberly I cant tell." She replied as I twirled her around.

"You know this is the last dance. That we have to do." I said.

"I know." She replied as she moved with the music.

"And you making it memorable." I smiled, she smiled back. The dance only lasted about 6mintues. So when it ended we slowly but swiftly exited the building.

"It's over." I smiled

"Nothing to worry about." She replied,

"On you get." I smiled. She leaped on my back as I raced to the field.


	23. Im Becoming Addicted to It

Hey im back! (Cheers) lol. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others. : D Edwards-daughterxoxo.

Bella's P.O.V

I've only known Jasper for a couple of months now, but apart of me trusted him with my life, my soul and my heart. He had the key and I had the lock, he's unlocked happiness. Sure I was happy before I met him and the Cullen's. But he unlocked a kind of happiness nothing like Jake and me had that was more friendship and defiantly not like Charlie his happiness was a more family vibe. It's just gone night now, some stars are out but the clouds cover them up only a few can shine through and to be honest it's not actually cold for June considering that im in England. My head lay perfectly on Jasper stone like freezing chest and when the moonlight hit his skin, it glittered a bit. He stroked my hair softly and kissed it occasionally.

"Well, the dance went surprisingly good." He smiled.

"Yeah it's the first time I've never fell over or hit someone by accident." I replied, snuggling up to him. "And it's the first time I danced with somebody properly." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Proberly the same for me as well." He replied, I felt his eyes on me, gazing at me. He placed his blazer over me, and yes we were still in are prom outfits, what would Alice say about that? Oh well we didn't give a damn.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied know looking up to him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me.

"Im thinking about you, Im thinking that were going to die and get murdered by Alice when we come back with grass stains all over us." I said, he laughed.

"Yeah, pixie might kill us." He smiled

"Pixie?" I replied confused.

"A.k.a Alice." He replied

"Oh right, why do you call her pixie?"

"Because she looks like one." He smiled.

"True." We laughed. It stayed silent for a minute or so.

"Bella?" he said again.

"Yes."

"What would you say about taking are well, relationship to the next level?" he said nervously.

"What do you mean?" I laughed. He sighed, proberly because I didn't get what he meant but then he smiled. He sat up, looking down to me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, Will you marry me?" he asked nervously. I burst out laughing nervously. He stared at me like I was a freak.

"I just proposed to you and you think its funny, im dieing up here!" he said nervously again, the smile wiped of my face.

" Seriously?" I asked nervously, he nodded.

Alice P.O.V (I know she doesn't have anything to do in this chapter but you'll know why I but her in later.)

I didn't see Bella and Jasper after the dance, maybe they got soooo embarrassed and left. Oh well I was with my Eddie boy. We sat at are table after the dance with Emmett and Rosalie talking about Jazz and Bells saying how good they were to each other and that's when I had it. A vision.

_Bella and Jasper are lying in a field It's round about nighttime. Bella's head is resting on his chest with his blazer over her while jasper is playing with her hair. They seem very calm talking about stuff. Jasper sits up, he seems nervous, looking down at Bella. _

"_Isabella Marie Swan, Will You Marry Me?" He asked, she starts to laugh nervously and looks at him, he stares back._

_The Vision Ends. _

"OH, MY GOD!" I shout happily, my family and my husband look at me like im an idiot.

"Alice what's happened did the future tell you that you were going to rip your top?" Emmett joked.

"Or did chip your Jimmy Shoo boots?" Rosalie Laughed

"Do you want me to tell you or are you going to joke?" I asked him,

"Tell us." Edward said, staring at Emmett and Rosalie.

"Well do you know how we were talking about Bella and Jasper being good for each other?" I paused to see their expressions on their faces as I smiled. " Well…Jaspers Proposed!" I nearly screamed.

"What?" They asked me.

"Really?" Edward said to me

"Yes, I just saw it!" I smiled

"Way to go Jazzy!" Emmett smiled like a 5year old on Christmas day.

"I know, isn't it brilliant!" I shouted, but then got shushed by Rosalie.

"But he's a Vampire, she's a human." Rosalie hissed.

"But there a matched made in heaven." I replied.

"What happens if the secret gets out? We will have to move and start fresh again." She hissed her voice was dripping in hate and disbelief.

"Rose she's managed to keep are secret so zip it!" Edward replied. "And besides this is what Jasper wants, not you, not the queen of England, and if he wants Bella, im letting him." He hissed back.

"Me too." I smiled

"Me Three." Emmett boomed.

"OK fine but if she does tell," Edward butted in.

"Which she wont." Rosalie snarled at Edward then carried on.

"Im going to rub it in your face for a decade." She replied.

"OK." He smiled back.

"And besides Jaspers been single for soooo long he really needs a partner." Emmett smiled. "147 year old virgin." He laughed and Edward did as well.

"Emmett stop being mean, he just hasn't found the right person yet." I replied, well kinda moaned.

"Know he has." He replied.

"Yeah but, urgh you don't get me!" I replied.

"So are Jazz is get hitched." I smiled

"Yeah, what do you think Carlisle and Esme will say?" Edward said

"I think they will be proud of him." I replied.

Bella's P.O.V

"What do you think I'll say?" I asked jasper clearly in shock. Picking my head of his body so I can look at him proberly.

"Erm, hopefully I want you to say Yes." He smiled a nervous smile.

"That's the answer you're going to have. Yes I will. But only on one condition." I smiled,

"Yes?"

"Change me." I said. He sighed

"Ok. But were going to choose a date." I kissed him passionately. But then pulled away at the thought of Charlie knowing.

"Are you ok?" he smiled.

"What will Charlie think? Im eighteen and engaged!" I shouted.

"Im not sure." He replied.

"Well he's going to find out when I go back home." I smiled. He cupped my face and kissed me again, from the neck up. _He's never done that before,_ I gasped. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his strong iron grip pulled me closer to him. Then as quick as a flash he pulled my leg on his. My body reacted totally differently I was undoing his tie, slowly, still kissing him, then I was undoing his buttons on his shirt, he's hand was in my hair slowly going down my neck. He hissed madly and that's when I froze, _did I hurt him, did I do something wrong? _

"Bella, I Cant." He admitted. "Your scent is so nice, im becoming addicted to it. I don't want to hurt you after a good day, a memorable day, a special day." He said again, sadness was in his voice now. "Im scared that I might well become that monster go so metal and bite you, maybe even kill you, I don't want that now, I don't think anyone will want that." He replied then sighed. "I wish I was human, so I could do this with you." He said. I didn't need his ability to tell he was pissed.

"Maybe when im changed we will." I smiled back getting up. " Come on we have to get back, the Prom will be over soon." I smiled, he got up as he re-buttoned his shirt and I tied the tie.

"Thanks." He smiled

"Your welcome." I smiled. He swooped me up bridal style and ran back to the prom with me. We ran to the doors were he put me down and we walked in. The music was still banging out and people were dancing still. We sneaked to are table sitting by Emmett.

"Bella, Jasper!" he shouted with a smug grin on his face.

"Yes were here." I smiled happily.

"So what you been up too?" Emmett asked as he elbowed Jasper still wearing that smug grin.

"Nothing much." Jasper replied.

"Nothing much! You Just…" Emmett began to say when Rosalie hit him on the back of the head, _Wow violence. _He stopped talking immediately.

"Alice, did you have a vision?" Jasper asked.

"Yep." She replied with a grin on her face.

"You saw, didn't you?" Jasper whispered, looking down

"Yep." She replied.

"Alice!" he moaned "I told you to keep your visions to your self, If it was to do with me and Bella!" he moaned angrily.

"Yeah but this was too big!" she replied anyway.

"But nothing, I asked you to keep them to your self!" He moaned.

"Jazz relax." I said calmly. Placing my hand on his thigh, he placed his on top of mine. He smiled at me then looked to the rest of us.

"So when's the date?" Alice asked.

"Were going to figure it out." I said.

"Are Jasper hitched, it makes me wanna cry." Emmett joked as he hugged Jasper. I laughed at Jaspers face as he tried to pull away.

"Emmett get of me." Jasper whined.

"Yeah congratulations you two." Edward smiled

"Thank-you Edward." I smiled.

"Rose can you tell your husband to get of me!" Jasper whined again as he pulled away.

"On a different matter, do you like being prom king and queen you two?" I asked king Edward and queen Alice.

"Yeah why?"

"Because you have to go up now." I smiled, they turned to Mrs lea waving at are table holding to cards.

"Oh right." Alice said as she got up with Edward walking to the stage.

When I turned around I saw Emmett had let go of Jasper.

"The royals are about to make a speech." I whispered to them.

"Right pupils. Are King and Queens are about to start." Miss Smiled. Alice skipped to the microphone. We all cheered, well when I say all just Me, Jasper, Emmett and Rose.

"Hiya, Thanks for choosing us for the Prom King and Queen and might I say you all look very beautiful today." Alice smiled. Then Edward walked over, we cheered for him as well as Alice moved aside. He gave us the embarrassed look.

"Thank-you for coming to Prom Night 2010. As its says on this card, will you please make your way to your dorms know." He said

"Thanks for coming." Alice smiled. Everybody had to clap; it was the dullest speech ever!

"Thank-You Alice, Edward." Miss smiled. "As they said you are free to go now." She smiled. Every body got up and head towards the exit. When we came to are dorm, Jasper kissed me goodbye and told me, he loved me and I did the same. I walked in my dorm were I fell on my bed. _Finally I can take this stupid dress off! _

How did you like it? Cool huh? Any way Review now please :D


	24. The Bat Cave

Heya, Hiya, Hello hope you're all good, thanks for reviewing and liking my story. Some of the reviews wanted more action in this one. So that's what im going to try to do, with Most of it in Emmett's P.O.V yes I did type Emmett lol anyway I thought it would be different to hear this part in his view since I don't think I have wrote anything in his point of view before. Anyway im ravelling on :L not like me to do this. But please R&R :D Edwards-daughterxoxo.

Emmett's P.O.V

"Emmett!" Edward called me.

"Yes Eddie?" I replied.

"Carlisle's on the phone! And stop calling me that." He replied handing his mobile. Giving me the evil stare.

"Ok." I mumbled grapping the phone.

"Sup." I smiled down the phone even though he would never be able to see it.

"Emmett, My boy how are things?" He asked happily.

"There cool, what about you and mom?" I replied.

"Were good. Have you seen anything strange?" he said with a uneasy voice.

"Yes." I replied. "Edward." I smiled, Carlisle laughed down the phone then said

"There have been pupils disappearing from the local school, Forks high." He said stern, I nodded. "I've told the same to Edward, tell me if you see anybody acting strange. Call Me or Esme." He said.

"Edwards been acting strange." I replied.

"Emmett!" he shouted down the phone half nicely and half annoyed.

"Ok, Ok." I replied.

"Tell Jasper the same. Has he been ok?" He said.

"Better than eva." I smiled again.

"Good, Good. Anyway I know im holding you up so im going now." He replied.

"Ok bye dad."

"Bye Emmett, remember-."

"See anything strange call you ok, got it." I replied. "Bye." I said ending the call. I loved Carlisle as a Dad and Esme as a Mum because he was the closest Parents we had to are bio parents, which we had to fake, are death or watch them die in front of are very eyes. I was in total thought for a second, until my babe, my beautiful Best friend and soul mate turned up.

"Emmie!" she called.

"Rosie." I replied. Turning to her.

"How's my Emmie Bear?" she asked looking into my soul with her golden eyes.

"Im fine babes, what about you?"

"Just been talking to Bella."

"And what has she gotta say for herself?"

"That the date is sorted. August 20th 2011." She shouted.

"And I guess that Alice is sorting everything." I replied she nodded with a wicked smile on her face.

"Do you remember are wedding?" she replied hugging me, I nodded with a smile.

"Of course, I remember all of them." I replied hugging her back. She smiled looking up too me.

"Emmie?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Do you think there…well rushing into things?" she said nervous.

"A bit, but if they want this so be it." I smiled, we were just bout to kiss and go all the way when Alice came in.

"Try not to do the Nasty, whilst im in the room would ya?"

"What do you want Alice?" Rosalie hissed.

"Tuesday are room." She replied holding Edwards hand.

"Come on!" I moaned. "It's are last night here remember? Have you packed?"

"Yes." Alice replied.

"Damn well that failed." Oops did I say that out loud.

"Emmett a deal is an deal, our room now." Edward said.

"Come on we'll go in my room." Rosalie replied.

"Nope." Alice smiled

"Why?"

"Jazz and Bells are in there." Alice cheered.

"Come on Emmett, Are room, down stairs." She grinned wickedly. I stared at her in wondering what she meant, then remembered.

"To the Bat Cave!" I shouted grabbing Rosalie's hand running out the door. Edward and Alice shushed us remembering that it was about 3 in the morning.

Bella's P.O.V

"Come On Bells, you need your sleep." Jazz Moaned.

"Jazzy…" I was bout to say when I yawned. "I don't need sleep, I wanna stay with you." I moaned, he laughed.

"Bella, your clearly tired, I can feel the emotion coming of you." He smiled.

"Your ability is not working proberly then." I smiled weakly back. "Besides I'll only have two hours until Miss Wells gets me up." I tired to say without yawning.

"Wow three o'clock already." He smiled again.

"So there's no point of me going to sleep." I replied as stubborn as I could, which was dreadful.

"Bella." He said then stopped to listen to a voice, I stopped too.

"To the Bat Cave!" I heard somebody shouted, it must be Emmett. _Must be he's the only one with the voice of 20 speakers booming out,_

"He's such an idiot!" Jasper shouted in a whisper.

"Could job Miss Wells has got bad hearing…." I said yawning

"Bells." Jasper said stern.

"Yes?" I replied.

"You made me to do something I really didn't want to do." he replied staring at me, with a grin on his face. I stared at his face in wonder.

"Jasper what on earth….. Are you…." I started to say as I fell sleepier, my eyes became heavy and my body became even weaker. I fell into a world of sleep and the last thing I saw was Jaspers angel like face.

Jaspers P.O.V

"To the Bat Cave!" I heard somebody shouted, I knew the voice straight away it was defiantly Emmett.

"He's such an idiot!" I shouted in a whisper

"Could job Miss Wells has got bad hearing…." Bella replied yawning

"Bells." I said stern.

"Yes?" She replied.

"You made me to do something I really didn't want to do." I replied staring at her, with a grin on my face. She stared at my face in wonder.

"Jasper what on earth….. Are you…." She started to say as she fell in a deep sleep. Good job I hypnotised her or else she would be very tired. I covered her up in her blanket; this was her last sleep here until September. She looked so peaceful, comfy, warm, snug, it made me feel upset. Times like this were I wished I could sleep, have vivid dreams, dreams of her. I stroked her hair softly, looking at her pale face, no emotion, she would smile there and then but nothing else. I looked up as somebody opened the door. I should have ran vampire speed to hide some were but my body froze.

"Alice what are you doing back?" I asked in a whisper. Looking at her she looked right back at me.

"Im not, I was just checking up on you too." She said staring at me. " What happened to her, the last time I came in she was hypo!" she laughed.

"I… Urm… I hypnotised her, to go asleep." I said sadly.

"Jasper.." she moaned. "If Carlisle found out.." I butted out.

"Please don't tell them I did that, they would kill me. But she needed her sleep." I nearly shouted. Carlisle doesn't like us hypnotising humans, he says it's not fair on them.

"Ok Jazz, chill out!" she replied. "So can I organise the wedding?" she smiled "Bella said I could."

"Yeah, she proberly only said that because you were annoying her." I replied with a funny tone.

"That's not funny Jazz." She replied staring at me like I had three heads. "Anyway im off now, you coming?" she asked me.

"Where?" I asked.

"Hunting." She smiled "With me and Edward."

"Sure, I need to fill up." I smiled back. The last time I hunted was about 3days ago, deer of course, but there is much better deer in forks, they also have mountain lions, and grizzly bears. Yum.

"Bye Bella." I said before kissing her cheek, she moaned and turned over. I didn't want to leave her but I knew if I didn't I would have attacked her, in front of everyone on the plane tomorrow. "Bye beautiful." I smiled as I walked out of the door, silently and quietly.

Bella's P.O.V (This is Bella's Dream)

_We walked in to the plane were people stared at us as we walked in, I wonder if that's what I was like when I first met them. I wasn't nervous because of Jasper sending out calm waves to me and everyone else. I sat by the window, were Jasper was by me, there was a spare seat for anyone to sit there, but Jasper said there instincts told them to keep away from him and the Cullen's, their instincts told them to keep away they were dangerous. So why didn't mine tell me to keep away from them? I've always known I was different, didn't fit in with other people, is that why im fitting so well with Jasper and His family? _

"_What you thinking about beautiful?" Jasper smiled taking my hand, he knew for a fact that I didn't like planes. _

"_Im not sure, it's blank, with the odd thought." I replied._

"_What's that odd thought." He grinned. _

"_Erm that's gone, I cant remember." I replied, he smiled at me then laughed. _

"_So Bella, What are you doing when you get back home?" Alice asked me from behind. _

"_Look after Charlie, he hasn't been able to look after him self, that's why I got sent here he wasn't able to look after me, Jacobs Family and his friends and family have been helping him." I replied, the only family of is own he had was me and his mum, Aka My Nan, **(A:N I don't know Bella's Nan's name so im making it up, hope that's ok with you.) **Nana Beth, short for Elizabeth. _

"_Right. What are you going to do when you get back?" Alice asked Jasper. _

"_Read civil war books, that's about it." He replied. _

"_Well when I get back, im going to sort out all my clothes!" Alice exclaimed._

"_Poor Esme, she has so much washing!" I replied with a laugh. _

"_Yeah Alice go easy on her." He replied. I fasted my seat belt when the flashlight came on, I was terrified now, and the world seemed to swirl around me, _

"Bella, are you ok?" Jasper asked me

"_Im fine." _

"_Don't worry." He smiled tightening the grip on my hands, I smiled weakly and looked out of the window, it was approaching the runway now and I could have screamed. And when it took off I buried my face in Jaspers chest, he cuddled me and held me until it glided through the air with know effort. It took forever to get to Forks, were I departed from Jasper for the very first time. I wasn't going to see him for about two weeks know. Charlie took me back to the house were he had a phone call, I stared at his face then it broke. _

"_Bella." He said in a sad tone, am I in trouble? "That was the Care Home from were Nana Beth lives, she is very ill." He replied. My heart sank, I knew she was a goner in a week, every memory I had of her flash though my head so fast it was a blur. "Im going have to drive up and see her and the doctors, you'll be ok here, wont you?" he asked, I nodded with my closed, holding my chest, he kissed my forehead and left. I ran to my room and cried on my bed. _

"_Bella.." A voice said. _

"_Yes." I replied crying still and not looking up. _

"_What's wrong?" I knew the voice, it was Jaspers. He ran over to my bed and sat on the floor, looking at me. _

"_My Nan, she's sick." I replied. I had a very strong bond with my Nan, she was a happy lady until she was diagnosed with cancer, the cancer had spread up her body and weekend every bone in her body, but that didn't mean she kept looking out for me, when she had her own house she used to cook meals for me, give attention to me. Then she had to move to that care home, were she grew weaker and weaker every week. One time she forgot my name. Then one day she couldn't talk properly. _

"_She's going to be ok." He comforted me. But now I cried harder, I knew she wasn't going to be. He hugged me tightly whilst I cried into his shirt. Then the phone rang, I pulled myself to answer it and it was dad. _

"_Nan's past away Bella." He said with his voice thick. I stood frozen in the place and the phone dropped out of my hands. I fell on the floor crying. I have never felt so much pain in my life. _

_**Jaspers P.O.V (Half way though Bella's dream) **_

I just finish drinking the life out of the deer when I felt the most dreadful pain of all my life, I grabbed my chest and screamed racing to the bedroom were Bella was, the pain was radiating of her. Sweat was dripping of her face and she was crying. I wanted to wake her up but I hypnotized her so only she could wake up, I leaned over her, then she shot up panicking. Whacking me in the face with her head. It didn't hurt me but it sure hurt people.

"Arh.." she hissed, rubbing her head.

"Im sorry Bella!" I replied trying to help her. "What did you dream about?" I asked her.

"Phone, I need a phone!" she said leaping out of the bed. Searching in her bag.

"Bella, it's half four in the morning no ones going to answer." I replied. Until she hushed me. She pressed it to her ear and listened.

"Hiya dad, is everyone ok?" she said down it, she waited for his reply.

"What about Nan?" she asked terrified.

"Thank-Heavens!" she nearly shouted. "Ok well bye, see you later." She closed the phone and ended the call. She ran into the bathroom

"Bella! Tell me what you dreamt about?" I replied.

"In a minute or so, please let me go the loo before I wet myself!" she shouted back smiling.

"Oh-Kay?" I replied and smiled, I walked over to her bed, sat down and waited for her, she walked out.

"Now tell me." I said as she sat by me.

"I had a dream, were my Nan got sick and she… died." She said thick.

"Im sorry." I said

"Jazz it was just a dream!" she replied. "So it didn't happen."

"Well there's no point of going back to bed." I smiled. She leaned in for the kill, I leaned in too, and we kissed passionately for about 6mintues, until Alice came in.

"Miss Wells is coming, Leg it Jasper!" Alice shouted in a whisper, I pulled away and headed towards the door, when Rosalie was in front of me.

"Did you have fun in the Bat Cave?" I smiled, she hissed at me and I legged it to my bedroom.

**Did you like the chapter? I didn't mean to offend if I did that is. I will not be updating until next Thursday im going Spain so I will not be able to go on the computer. TTFN (Ta Tar For Now) Edwards-daughterxoxo. **


	25. The Cullen's

Hello im back of my holiday, (Yay!) While I was their I had a Bella Moment and Fell down the marble stair case, my left leg is bruised all at the back, and my right leg has got a massive painful bruise with a red line going up it which is numb and really sore oh and my right foot is bruised as well, so I've been hobbling my way around the hotel like a right spack. Anyway that's enough of me going on. Hope your all ok, Bella and Jasper Fans and I hope you enjoy the Next chapter. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga but I wish I did. Edwards-daughterxoxo

**Bella's P.O.V**

It's been a week since I've left the boarding school for this year and Jaspers picking me up today so I can meet his `Foster` mom and dad. I wonder what they look like, what they do, how do they look after 5 teenage vampires? Well Late teenagers to young Adults.

"Bella?" My dad called from the sofa.

"Yes?" I shouted back, from my bedroom, were I brushed my hair into a high ponytail.

"Jaspers Here." He replied back with no effort.

"Did you let him in?" I shouted back, shooting up from my dressing table to find my coat in the pigsty I call my bedroom

"No." He replied.

"Why?" I shouted back pulling my coat from underneath my suitcase were it was trapped.

"It's the big baseball game on the TV I cant just leave and answer the door, what if somebody gets a homerun?" he replied. I huffed at his response, quickly shoving my coat on, racing towards my bag pack and slamming my bedroom door behind me. I ran down the stairs nearly tripping on the last one. But I didn't thank-fully. I opened the door, to be greeted by a Wet and Soggy Jasper.

"Heya Jazz." I smiled, as he walked in. "Sorry I couldn't answer the door I was just finishing off but my dad should or could of let you in but he was to idle to get of his arse." I said raising my voice abit Jasper laughed quietly.

"Bella, stop being harsh, 1. Im not well, 2. It's the big game, lighten up." He replied to my witty response. "And watch you langue your not at the boarding school anymore." He replied more firm.

"Hiya Bells, are you ready?" Jasper asked me.

"Sure, lets go." I smiled at him. That's when my dad called me, I walked into the living room, waiting for what he was about to tell me.

"Were are you going?" he asked me.

"The Cullen's house, I did tell you yesterday dad."

"I know, but your taking you overnight bag." He replied.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" I smiled. "Waylon is coming up anyway to look after you while Im gone, I called him on Wednesday, so you've got some company."

"Thanks Bella, I want you to be safe now since you have decided to go and sleep at Jaspers house."

"Ewww, Dad!" I moaned, I switched my head between him and the Tv. "Did that guy just get a home run?" I asked shocked, he looked at the TV for just a second and I was legging it to the door, pushing Jasper out as I was shouting, "Go, Go, GO!"

"Bella, Come Back," he shouted after.

"Bye dad, call you tomorrow!" I shouted as I slammed the door.

"I had to make a get away!" I said as I laughed. We borrowed Edwards Volvo since Edward and Emmett decided to take his Peugeot RCZ black, For a ride last Tuesday(A:N I didn't know what car he should have so I decided to go car shopping on the internet and this is one hell of a sexy car! with tinned windows!) And they crashed it into a nearby tree. Jasper went mental and was so close to biting Emmett and Edward well that's what Alice text me.

"What colour car should I have? The white one or the black one?" He asked me as we held hands walking towards the door of the car.

"I liked the black one." I smiled as he opened the door.

"Me too," he replied as he got in his side, I didn't even though that he closed my door.

"Let's roll." He smiled as he revved the engine. He spun out of the driveway and onto the road driving at a amazing 100mph.

"Jasper, slowdown!" I said shaken and holding onto the armrests as he was so close to hitting another car.

"Ok, Bella but let me just go fast up here." He replied this time going at a incredible 120mph! I nearly died.

"Jazz im not a vampire so if you crash, I will die if you keep going at this speed." I replied.

"Im slowing down now, there's are house." He said as he turned into the driveway parking up against the kerb. _ Im Dead, Im Dead, I've Died, We've crashed. _Were the only things that I could think as I propelled forward, with my eyes closed, Jasper opened my door and I should have fell out, but lucky I had my seat belt on so I only smacked my head on him. The concrete angel.

"Come Bells." He urged me. I sat up, shaken as I undid my seat belt. He linked me to the house, it was like a palace, beautiful and modern, with glass windows and glass everything. Nothing like the myths and legends, about Vampires living in castles, with coffins, turning into bats. The only thing what was true about the legends and horror stories was that they did drink blood. We entered the building it was so light and open with the forest surrounding the house, it was a patch of heaven. We walked up the stairs to the kitchen, were I heard Italian Music (A:N I know its of twilight but I thought it would be nice to put it in.) We walked into the room were they were making homemade pizza?

"Hiya." Jasper smiled I stood quietly behind Jasper.

"Hiya Jasper, This must be Bella." This lady with Carmel hair, very beautiful and very happy.

"Yeah Bella Swan." I smiled, stepping forward. "Im sorry, but what's you name?" I smiled.

"This is Esme, my foster mother." He grinned.

"Were making A Pizza, is Pepperoni ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah that would be lovely, thank-you." Then a Man with blonde hair, pale faced with golden eyes, like Esme and the other vampires wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hiya Bella, Im Carlisle, Esme's Husband, Foster dad of my children and the doctor for the people of forks." He grinned.

"Hiya Carlisle, we've met before haven't we in A&E?" I grinned "About a year ago, when I came in with a broken Arm." I said.

"Yep I remember, you fell down the stairs." He grinned back.

"Yep that's always me, falling, tripping." I Laughed. That's when Emmett came in happy as eva.

"Hiya Bella Boo." He smiled.

"Err Hiya Emmett?" I replied as he hugged me in a crushing hug. "Emmett.." I gasped, "Cant….Breathe!" I gasped again, He let me go

"Sorry and Have we met before?" he asked me, I went along with it.

"Yeah I think we have. I don't know where though." I grinned.

"Anyway, how are you?" He asked me.

"Im fine thank-you Emmett, What about you?"

"Im cool." He grinned, when Rosalie came in.

"Hiya Bella." She snarled.

"Hey." I replied she gave me a piecing look, thank heavens Alice walked in from the patio.

"Hiya Bella!" She called as she ran to hug me, dropping the bags she had brought in.

"Hey Alice."

"Long Time no see." She grinned.

"Yep, long time no see." I replied.

"I've helped to make the pizza, y'know!" She grinned.

"Until you went out." Carlisle replied.

"Well anyway, I brought some snacks for are sleep over!" She cheered.

"What sleep over?" I asked.

"Don't worry, we'll give you two some privacy." She grinned, scanning Jasper.

"Hello Bella." Edward smiled.

"Hello Edward." I smiled back.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"Of course, What about you?"

"Im Ok." Edward replied gazing right past me at Jasper. We stood in silents for a minute until Emmett boomed.

"Pizza's done!"

"Yeah, there is alarm on the oven." Carlisle said.

"But how did you know, you haven't used the kitchen before?" he smiled at Carlisle.

"Because when we put it in, we set it." He grinned Emmett was about to say something when Esme butted in.

"Anyway Bella, You and Jasper sit down." Esme grinned with an amazing smile. We walked to the dining room were there was a dark oak table with a glass top. With a red rose and the table set for two was enough please a king. I sat down, while Jasper pushed me to the table, he knew with me wearing white I was going to spill tomato ketchup over it or blackcurrant juice or something similar.

He took his seat opposite me and we gazed into each other's eyes.

"La Pizza." Esme Called. She placed the plate in front of me.

"Thank-you." I smiled up.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked.

"I'll have water please." I replied.

"Any you Jazz?" she asked him.

"I'll have the same, please."

"Come right up," she headed to leave then said.

"Do you want ice in them?"

"Sure." We both said. She ran to the kitchen and as soon as she went in the kitchen, she was out with the drinks and ran back in.

"So you think the Black car is nicer?" he grinned at me while I cut the pizza.

"Yep, it's more masculine than the white also the white looks a little bit tacky." I said before I ate. I gazed at his eyes for a bit then he asked.

"Can I have a slice?" he smiled. I was shocked.

"Yeh sure!" I grinned cutting him apart "Hear you are." I said passing it to him. He took it of me and looked at it in a disgust way. He turned it around and fed it to me and im not much for the lovie dovie stuff, but this was soo sweet! And on the last bite I accidentally bit his fingers.

"Sorry." I said covering my mouth.

"It's cool." He said, then we heard a little laugh, we looked at each other then said.

"Alice." We said in harmony. I sipped my water, choking on it when I heard Edward cover Alices Mouth, because she gasped, really loud. They were listening in on are date. I ate some more pizza and talked for abit and I sipped my water until there was no more pizza, nothing to talk about and no water to sip.

"Thanks Jasper." I smiled

"What did I do?" he grinned.

"You live here don't you?"

"Yes"

"Then thanks for making the meal and inviting me." I smiled. I got up to take my plate when he did as well, when his lips crushed mine, over the dinner table, he reached to the red rose and placed it in my hair.

**Esme P.O.V **

I walked in to get Bella's plate, when they're kissing over the table! Oh my god! How romantic! I ran back in to tell my husband.

"Bella and Jasper are Kissing!" I shouted in a whisper.

"Seriously?" He replied. We poked are heads around the door, watching them. We knew it was rude to stare but he's my adoptive son! Jasper crawled over the table still kissing Bella to get to her, I felt like screaming, I just cleaned it! Anyway, Jasper's arm was around Bella, and her arms were around his neck. Still Kissing and grunting. Then Emmett poked his head around, then Rosalie, then Alice and last but not least Edward.

**Edwards P.O.V **

"What's are the commotion?" I said as I walked to Alice.

"Shh!" She hushed me. I looked around the corner, to find they were spying on Bella and Jasper.

_Oh god, what happens if the go all the way? And I just cleaned the table, it's going to take 5 minutes of my time to clean it again! _ - Esme, poor Esme she was always cleaning or concerned about her kids and Husband.

_Im Happy for Jasper, he's found someone to be with and let me tell you she is a polite girl perfect for Jasper…_- Carlisle, Ever since me and Alice found him, Carlisle has always been abit more sensitive towards him, I knew what Jasper was thinking about until he met Bella, he wanted to go back in time and never help the ladies, he wanted to fight in the civil war, once more, he wanted to say Hello to his family and old friends, he wanted someone to love, to hold and that's when Bella turned up, and ever since he walked on that plane, he's thoughts have only been about Bella, her safety, what was she doing when he wasn't there, what she was thinking about (and I wanted to know that question, I couldn't get to her thoughts)

_Please! There doing it all wrong!- _Rosalie. Definition of Rosalie Hale, sometimes a bitch but she can be nice…. When she wants to be.

_Arh Bella and Jasper, Mini Bella and Jasper whoa that would be cool yet weird. – _Alice she would have the odd crazy thought (like this one) but she was normal (I think) but I still love her and I will always love her for who she is.

_Go Jazzy! She's falling for you know! Completely! – _Emmett his thoughts were always trying to make me angry. Some days he would be singing Barbie girl in his head or Ridin solo or Angels. Then on the rest he would think about Sex with Rosalie and counting on Rosalie's thoughts when they were doing it, that's the only thing he's good at well that's what Rosalie thinks away. And NO before you ask im not going to find out!

_I wish I was human, I wish I was human, I wish that I could make love with her without shredding her to piece's – _Guess who that came from, Jasper. Maybe on your honeymoon Jasper, Maybe.

**Jasper's P.O.V **

_I wish I was human, I wish I was human, I wish that I could make love with her without shredding her to piece's. _ I thought while I was making out with Bella. We were so natural here until I saw The heads of my family poking around the door, staring at us in amazement. _Jesus Christ! Cant I do anything without being spied on? _I pulled away looking at them with a harsh tone in my stare.

"What's wrong, Jazz?" Bella asked me. She followed my piercing stare to my family, now looking ashamed since I caught them in the act. She blushed Bright red, as red as a tomato.

"Jasper were sorry." Alice said.

"We didn't mean to spy." Esme said.

"Well I did!" Emmett whispered so low that a human couldn't hear it, then Rosalie slapped his arm. "Ouch!" he said.

"But there was a lot of groaning and grunting going on there." Rosalie replied, Bella blushed harder and she went into a deeper shade of red.

"Yeah well you did spy on us." I hissed. "God I don't spy on you with your lovers." It went silent. They were right I didn't, I felt guilt coming of them "Come on Bella," I said as I held her hand. Worry and embarrassment was coming of Bella. I sent a wave of calmness to her.

"Thanks for the meal." She said, just before we walked to my bedroom, we walked up the flights of stairs to my room on the left from Carlisle study that way I could any hear the faint cries of Edward and Alice or Emmett and Rosalie when they were doing it. She walked in baffled by how my civil war books and history books I have got. There was a double bed with red silk pillow cases and a red silk duvet cover. Esme picked it out for me last week, she said it was romantic. There was a chair in the corner of my room and a desk in the other.

"Beautiful." I heard her say. She sat on the bed gazing at the books, "Jasper." She whispered.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Can you tell me about the civil war." She said interested.

"Sure." I said lying down on the bed she snuggled up to me. She was warm, but her heat burned me at times but I ignored it. She asked me questions half way though parts, like… ` Do you get hurt?` or `What weapons did you use?` she told me last year her favourite lesson was history and so was mine… Were perfect for each other.


	26. I am The Worst Boyfriend In The World

Heya, it's been a while, I couldn't be bothered, but now I am :P got Sims 3 we've (me and my sister) have been drawn into it. Ok chapter 26! Doesn't seem like a while ago I was writing the first chapter :0 that's time for ya anyway hope you are ok, and ENJOY! Edwards-daughterxoxo

Bella P.O.V

I opened my dry, tried eyes to a bright room; I looked up to see Jasper looking at down at me, I bet I looked a right mess.

"Hey Sleepy head, What you doing up this early?" he asked me.

"Why what time is it?" I replied with a croaky voice.

"5:00am" he replied.

"Ugh." I moaned and fell back on the pillows, looking at the ceiling trying to go back to sleep. "Alice is so going to be annoyed with me."

"Why."

"Because I missed the 'sleep over' god aren't I dead." I said as I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"She will have to get past me first." Jasper grinned. Then I heard the most ear-piercing sound I have ever heard. I covered my ears in shock hoping that this sound would wear off. I squinted my eyes in pain. _JESUS CHRIST! WHAT IS THAT! _

"What is that!" I shouted to Jasper.

"I'll tell you if you stop sending pain waves out!" I heard his voice mumbled.

"I cant help it, It's slowly turning me deaf." I replied. I opened my eyes to see Jasper by the wall.

"What are you…." I said and to answer my question, he thumped the wall so hard it crumpled. Then the noise stopped. I released my hands from my ears.

"What was that?" I said, rubbing my painful ears.

"That was Rosalie." He said, my mouth automatically dropped.

"Is she ok?" I asked worried as he walked towards me with a chuckle. "What?" I asked him as he sat down on the bed besides me.

"To you humans that's like some one scratching a black board thousands of times, But to us Vampires, that's just a moan, a cry, a shout." He said. "It's always like this here. It's either Rosalie or Alice." He mumbled.

"Why did she do that then?" I said, Jasper burst out laughing.

"She didn't do that, Bella. Emmett drove her to do it." He said just before he started laughing again, I stared at his face in utter confusion, and then it clicked. I started to gag.

"And that's just Sick!" I moaned.

Edwards P.O.V

I lay on my bed with Alice by my side, looking at the book I was reading, then the groan of Rosalie went through the whole house.

_Jesus Christ does she have to scream like that, it's unbearable for humans, if she carries on she will make Bella deaf. – Jasper._

"Oh Shit." I said quietly.

"What is it?" Alice asked worried. 

"Rosalie, she's going to make Bella deaf." I said as I lent up.

"Can we do anything?" Alice asked.

_Edward, slam the wall, in 3,2,1- Jasper. _I got up on ran (at my speed) to the wall and slammed it, the noise stopped. _ Thank-you Edward._

"Your welcome." I said.

"If that carried on for another 10 minutes it would have popped her ear drum." Alice said. "That would be bad."

"Indeed." I agreed and went back to reading my book.

Jasper P.O.V

"Well, I don't think I can go back sleep now, I'll have nightmares." She laughed, getting up and I did the same as her.

"Do you want to go and tell…. Carlisle and Esme about are marriage?" I asked her taking a needed deep breathe before Carlisle.

"If that's what you want." She smiled, her smile was so amazing.

"And…." I started to say, when her lips touched mine, her lips were red-hot and mine on her's? Ice cold, but it felt so nice. Her kiss was gentle and soft; her breath smelled like mint, her hair smelled like strawberries. Love Lust radiated from her. "How-," I started to say before I was crushed again. "Did, you know-," I said as she placed her fingers that got knotted in my hair. "What I was thinking?" I smiled and looked into her big hazel nut eyes, I felt happiness, love lust, kindness come from her.

"It's a talent." She grinned and I kissed her again as I cupped her face.

She pulled away, looking around her slightly worried.

"Im going to get cleaned up." She smiled.

"Ok, do you want me to go?" I asked her pointing towards the door. She smiled at herself then shook her head at her thoughts.

Bella's P.O.V

"Ok, do you want me to go?" he asked pointing towards the door, but still looking at me, kinda embarrassed. _Yes, I would like you to stay here, I would, I would, I WOULD! I would also like you to take your top off as well…and the rest… _I smiled at my thoughts…._ Be patient Bella, the time will come. _I shook my head still smiling.

"I…. Urm….. Well…..Err….I…Don't… Know… How.. To.. Put…It." I stuttered, feeling really embarrassed, I mean really. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "I…Better…Err…Go!" I stuttered once more as grabbed my clean-ish clothes and I ran without falling over, to the bathroom, locking the door. "See you in a minute or two." I grinned as I shouted it too him.

"Ok." He said as I felt his smiled. I turned on the hot water and stepped inside the shower, I let the warm water massage my tense muscles, I stood in there for a little while longer after I washed my hair and other things nearly fell back asleep, until the cold water slammed my body hard, I screamed lightly as I turned it off. I thought I heard some people laughing but I ignored it. I dried myself and listened to the conversation that was happening about two rooms down.

"Emmett!" Jasper said harshly. By the sound of that.. 1. Emmett had stopped fucking Rosalie and came back to reality and 2. It was him that made the cold-water turn on. _Stupid Bastard._

"What?" he replied.

"Don't do that to Bella!" Jasper answered his question. "What as she done to you?" he asked Emmett.

"Don't do what to Bella?" he asked raising his voice, from quiet to normal human voice. I put my underwear on till listing in.

"You know what!" he answered getting anger now. I rapped the towel around me even though I didn't need it but as Emmett was there, I did, as I unlocked the door blocking the shouting out of my head, then I heard an almighty crash like to concrete labs smashing into each other that echoed throughout the house. I opened the bathroom door and poked my head around to see what on earth was going on. Emmett and Jasper were fighting.

"Boys!" Esme shouted.

"Emmett! Jasper!" Carlisle said as he saw them dodging punches from each other. Emmett stopped and looked at Jasper with anger and hatred, Jasper kicked Emmett, he went flying across the hallway, I gasped silently, Emmett smashed into the wall wear a cross fell on his head.

"JASPER!" Esme shouted. Emmett shot up and ran towards Jasper, his eyes were big and black. Jasper widened his arms, like he wanted a hug as Emmett thumped him again, that same noise happened again, but this time the concrete labs hit each other with much more force. Jasper grabbed Emmett but Emmett threw Jasper over the balcony landing three falls below are feet. I ran to the balcony,

"JASPER!" I called when I got there but the time I got there, he was gone and back on his feet, fighting Emmett. I watched, terrified as the Vampires fought, by now everyone was there to watch it and trying to break it up, which didn't work. They came closer to me; I tried to get past them but ended up being blocked. Then suddenly I was pulled away quickly out of the way, by Esme and just in time to because I would have been smacked in the face by Emmett. I stood by the wall watching as the vampires split them up. I stood there dazed with fear for a minute or so…..Until….

"Bella!" Rosalie cried, and before I knew it, it was to late I was knocked off my feet. My vision became blurry.

"BELLA!" I heard some one say. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU FUCKING PRICK!" I heard some one shout, I thought it was Jasper.

"Langue!" Esme scolded.

"Bella, can you hear me?"

"Yes." I replied.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"6?" I asked.

"Can you stand up?"

"I don't know." I replied. I picked myself up but being hold up by two vampires. Then it went Black.

**Jaspers P.O.V **

I fought with Emmett for ages, but I didn't see Bella, I felt so ashamed of my self! As I was the one who made her fall over. I was going to make Emmett fall on his back by swiping my leg underneath his feet, but he simply jumped over and I knocked Bella down instead.

"Bella!" Rosalie cried before I smacked her ankles, making her fall to the floor.

"BELLA!" I shouted in worry and despair. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU FUCKING PRICK!" I shouted at Emmett.

"Langue!" Esme scolded me.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Carlisle said lightly

"Yes." I replied.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked again holding up 2

"6?" she replied.

"Can you stand up?" Carlisle asked once again

"I don't know." She replied. She picked herself up but she was being hold up by Carlisle and me. Her eyes became droopy, as her lower body collapsed.

"Carlisle!" I said as he looked at Bella. We placed her on the bed while Carlisle placed a blanket over her.

"I go get some things." He said as he left to go to his study.

"Bella, im so sorry. I didn't mean to. I must be the worst boyfriend in the world, No I am the worst boyfriend in the room." I whispered, I lay her hand in my palm kissing it once, hoping she will be ok.

"OK." He said as he got this small touch and opened her eye, shining it, seeing if she responded to the light, he did the same with the other one.

"She'll be out for a bit." He said as he frowned at me. "I don't know Jasper, Why did you even start fighting with Emmett." He asked calmly.

"Number one. The high pitched screech of Rosalie nearly deafened my Bella and Number two he turned the water off on Bella so she couldn't have relaxing shower." I nearly shouted, but kept my cool.

"Alice came down to turn the heating down. She must have slid the wrong one." Carlisle mumbled. And as soon as I heard that I placed Bella's hand on the Blanket as I headed it to Alice's room.

"Alice!" I shouted as I burst through the door.

"Yes Jazz?" She replied with a smile on her face.

"Did you turn the heating off?"

"No, I turned it down." She replied.

"You turned the wrong friggin one, I thought it was Emmett and shouted at him for it and I fought with him, accidentally knocking Bella out!" I shouted heading towards her wardrobe.

"Jasper, what are you…." Edward spoke. I picked up her Jimmy Choo top worth about £1,500 pounds.

"You wouldn't dare!" she shouted.

"Watch me." I grinned as I started to pull slowly at the fabric. Her face was in agony. I ripped through the purple ruffled top, throwing the two pieces on the floor. "Now next time be more CAREFUL!" I yelled as I stormed out, I felt pain coming of Alice which I tried to dodge, it didn't work and anger coming of Edward. When I walked back to Bella, Carlisle was at the desk making notes and Esme was by her side looking at her left hand. _Oh Shit…_

"Jasper." She called me.

"Yes mom?" I asked her as I sat by Esme.

"Why is your mom's ring on Bella's finger?" She asked, I stared at the gold ring and Topaz jewel on her finger. Carlisle's head snapped up and he walked over to me.

"Well… Bella and me should have been doing this together but she can't say anything now, I proposed to Bella." I said to them.

"Jasper that's great news!" Esme said as she hugged me.

"Well done son." Carlisle said as he placed his hand on my shoulder, this creeped me out…a little.

"When's the date?" Esme cheered

"August 20th next year." I replied. Esme stood up and walked out happy with Carlisle as I stared at Bella, placing her hand back in my palm. I waited and waited and waited; it was 4:00pm when she began to twitch.

"BELLA!" I called.

"What happened? Where am I?" she asked.

"I tripped you up by accident and you hit your head hard and that was at 6 in the morning and your in my bed at my house, Im so glad your ok!"

I shouted. Thrilled to see her she opened her eyes.

"Jasper?"

"Yes."

"Shall we tell them?" Bella asked and I knew exactly what she was on about.

"Esme saw the ring on your finger so I told her, she burst out in happiness and Carlisle approved." I smiled.

"Do you want anything?" I asked.

"Some water please." She replied.

"Ok beautiful." I grinned as I got up and kissed her fore head and went to fore fill her needs.


	27. A Blushing Bride To Be

**Hey Fans **** Another great chapter by Me. Edwards-daughterxoxo. Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've been so busy, with birthdays and other stuff.**

**Disclaimer= I do not own twilight**

Bella's P.O.V

Jasper drove me back to my house at about 10:00pm, after I eventually got dressed had some dinner and was checked for the tenth time by Carlisle. And after Jasper apologised to Emmett.

"Don't worry Bella, everything's going to be ok." Jasper calmed me as I got out of Edwards Volvo. Today was the day, the day were I might live or die, the day when we tell Charlie we are getting Married. Just thinking of what he could do made me feel sick to my stomach. I nodded at Jasper's response as he wrapped his arm around my waist guiding my way to my house in complete darkness. I unlocked the door slowly and walked in as quietly as possible, little to my knowledge Charlie was standing by the door in pure darkness, I could tell he had his angry face on. All I think was 'Oh Shit.'

Jasper was standing at my side, holding my shaky hand; I closed the door with my foot and waited for the shouting to begin.

"Isabella! Were have you been? I've been calling you and you've never answered!" Charlie shouted, it was rare that he shouts, unless he was worried or I've have done something bad; today it was both of them reasons.

"Dad, calm down, im here now." I said slowly. "

"Calm down? You said you would be home by 3'oclock! And what time is it now Bella?" he shouted, I didn't own whether it was a rhetorical question or whether I needed to answer it. "Well?" he shouted again.

"10." I replied looking to the ground. _Should we tell him today, he seems very angry…_ I suddenly felt everything go calm, thank-you Jasper, I squeezed his hand tightly. Charlie rubbed his head then looked at me.

"At least you home now." He said.

"Dad, W-We Have something T-To Tell Y-You." I stuttered, I went so nervous, my heart was pounding, my was swirling, ugh it felt horrible!

"Yes. What would you like to say?" he asked us, jasper turned on the light, it would be nice to see.

"Me and J-Jasper are…Errr….G-Getting…Well…M-M-Married." I stuttered, I couldn't breathe at this point. I looked at Charlie his face was so shocked.

"Bella…You only 18!" he cried.

"But Dad, it's what I want. He saved my life, I love him to pieces and nothing is going to break that love." I shouted back harshly, "Please dad, do it…for me?" I whispered, with tears in my eyes. He rubbed his head, looked at me with soft gentle eyes, and then his eyes flickered to Jaspers. I followed his gaze.

"Jasper?"

"Yes Sir." He replied.

"You promise to take care of my Bella." Charlie smiled and I grinned like a Cheshire Cat at my dad.

"I wont let nobody touch her." Jasper grinned back at Charlie, I ran over to Charlie, hugging him tightly,

"Thank-you, Thank-you, Thank-you!" I screamed as I hugged him.

"Easy Bells." He replied, I let go racing back to Jasper and hugging him tightly. "So when's the date?" he asked.

"20th August." Jasper said. "And Alices arranging it all."

"Alice Cullen? Your Sister?" Charlie asked.

"Yup." I said popping the 'P'

"Do you want me to tell your mum?"

"Sure, if your up to it." I smiled I held Jasper's hand.

"Well it's 10'oclock." Charlie smiled at me, I knew this would come, "Bedtime."

"Dad, come on!" I moaned.

"Nope, get ready for bed." He grinned "Or else I'll change my mind." He said.

"You have a way with words." I mumbled as I thumped my way up the stairs.

"Don't I have a good night kiss?" Jasper shouted and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Silly Me." I ran back down the stair as kissed him good bye, Jasper pulled me into a hug and whispered.

"See you in an hour." Jasper whispered to low for Charlie to hear. I grinned back and let Jasper go.

"Bye, and good night." I smiled as he smiled back,

"Night Beautiful." He said,

"Bye Charlie."

"Bye." Charlie mumbled as Jasper went to the Volvo. I walked up the stairs for the second time. **(A/N I know this part is of Eclipse but everyone has had 'the talk' mentioned to them.) **

"Bella." Charlie whispered.

"Yes." I replied as I looked at him.

" I want you to be safe."

"Dad!" I moaned. I knew exactly what he was on about, he was finishing what he started yesterday, when I ran out on him.

"Im just saying, you must be safe when your…" he stared to say when I cut him off.

"Dad, Please, don't have 'the talk' its so embarrassing!" I moaned.

"Hey, im just as embarrassed as you are right now."

"And besides Mom beat you to it, and the school did like 6years ago."

"But you didn't have a Boyfriend or in this case a fiancé 6years ago, did you?" He replied.

"No, but Im sure things work….The same way." I replied.

"Ok, but are you guys using…"

"OH MY GOD DAD! IM A VIRGIN!" I shouted.

"Bella," he said as I ran up to my room shouting virgin. It was half ten already, wow time fly's by even though I was not having fun… Until the part where my dad agreed that it was ok that Jasper and me could get married that was fun. I put my blue pj's on, sponge bob of course and shoved the earphones off my Ipod into well my ears. Jamming to Glee 'Don't stop believing.' while I was brushing my teeth, Rocking out to SuperMassiveBlackHole by Muse when I was folding my clothes up and stupidly dancing to 'Beat Again' by JLS as I was brushing my hair.

"My heart wont beat again, beat again, it's killing me…" I sung into my hairbrush with my eyes closed. "Oh Baby please don't let me…Go…" now standing up on my bed, still singing into my hairbrush, like an idiot. And when the song finished, I jumped up off my bed, like a proper rock star and threw the hairbrush shouting 'WOO'; I think that was abit over board. I darted my self at it, trying to catch it before it broke my mirror, but before I knew it, Jasper was there holding the hairbrush in one hand, but I had already jumped to get it, so I collided with Jasper. I hit him with an almighty thud making him sway a little. My arms had wrapped around him, and so did my legs.

"You caught my hair brush!" I whispered. Taking out my earphones.

"Yes, I also saw you rocking out." He grinned; my face went bright red like a tomato.

"It's ok, no need to be blushing, but that's it, you're my Blushing Bella and A Blushing Bride to be." He whispered back, I grinned at him. He kissed me passionately as his hands knotted themselves into my hair and my hands had winded round his neck.

"Bella, you forgot this." He said as he pulled away, I jumped down and sat on the bottom of my bed. He pulled out my ring.

"Thought I forgot something." I said as he kneeled down, and placed it on my pale hand.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to take care of you, as long as we both shall live." He grinned, his caramel eyes searched for something in me. I shot up and ran to by bedside table searching for the black box.

"Aha!" I said as I walked back with the box tightly in my hands.

"Jasper Hale, I promise to take care of you, as long as we both shall live." I grinned while he just looked confused. I opened the box and took out his ring. It was sliver with a little diamond in it. I placed it on his finger as he stared at it.

"Alice dragged me to go shopping which was the worst 10 hours or so of my life, so I brought your ring while I was there, I saw it the other day when I went to buy a book. With no money spent by Alice, just mine." I smiled.

"Thank-You." He replied as he kissed me again for what seemed like a life time.

**I was thinking whether to do the wedding in the next chapter or describe the next year at boarding school im not sure, I would like you to choose, please tell me in your reviews but in the next chapter, Jacob Black is going to know about the wedding, maybe as a flash back or a visit down to La Push, but anyway please review! **

**Edwards-daughterxoxo**


	28. Leave Now

Heya Jasper and Bella fans. The day you have been waiting for. Edwards-daughterxoxo. P.S I cant remember going to a wedding so I remember what they say, so im doing as I think it might be. Thanks.

Disclaimer.

Me= I OWN TWILIGHT! IM GOING OUT WITH JASPER!

God= no your not, Stephanie Meyer does so there, but she isn't going out with Jasper.

**Me= Ok, Ok, I do not own twilight. Happy?**

**God= Yes. **

**Me= Can I still go out with Jasper?**

**God rolls eyes at me. **

"Calm down Bella, you going to sweat your make-up off." Alice shouted as I was hyperventilating, _I want to turn around right now, wishing that I never said yes to him. _ Yes today was the day I was going to become 'Mrs Hale.' Yep a whole year has past it was the 20th August now. School was the same, except Gemma wasn't there this year, or Jessica or Angela or Lauren, it was weird y'know they disappeared one by one, not turning up to school, they weren't in there dorms, they weren't wondering around the gardens, no were to be seen, I was terrified I would be next, but why them? I don't they did anything to annoy her, but anything did happen Alice would have saw it. Right? At the moment Im in Alice's and Edwards room. My wedding dress was hung up on the door, my wedding dress was white, strapless, lace tied, and a little bit tight until it puffed out at the hips, really it wasn't that bad, for a dress. (A:N im not good at describing dresses, just bare with me.) My shoes were white and normal really. So here I was just thinking about Jake.

Flashback

_It was the last day until I went back to school. Jasper pulled up in his well earned car at the boarder line, he told me about the deal and how they have to keep off 'their' land so they wont show who they are to us humans. _

"_I don't want you to go to see him, I don't mean it in a nasty way, but them wolfs have no control over there anger issues." He said disapprovingly_

"_Don't worry Jazz, I'll be care-full." I grinned happily to him. He sighed then said _

"_Meet you here at 5." Jasper said as he turned to kiss me, _

"_5, got it." I smiled and kissed him passionately; I sadly pulled away and got out of the comfy warm car to the open air of rainy dim forks. I waved jasper goodbye as he drove away, I away from the car to be meted by a different Jacob._

"_Hey, Jake, you got a tattoo and cut your hair." I said as I walked towards him. _

"_My hair was getting too long and the tattoo is just a thing." He smiled as he hugged me tightly. _

"_Y'know when you don't want that tattoo anymore your going to go through surgery to get it off." I grinned, he chuckled. _

"_I don't think I am getting rid of it." He grinned back, "Shall we go?" _

"_Sure." He turned to the motorbike, "You have a motor bike?" _

"_No, the queen does." He said sarcastically, I laughed, that's my Jacob. I jumped on the motorbike as Jacob grinned. _

"_Don't get you hopes high." I said as he drove up to la push, his house. I cant remember the last time I was here, maybe a year ago? The house was the same, red colour and with Billy's truck in, it felt like my second home. As the motorbike pulled up next to the house, I leaped off. We walked to his garage, his best mate. He loved it and so did I, on weekends I used to help out here. _

"_Take a seat Bella." He sat as he pointed to a leather swirly chair. _

"_Thanks, but im good standing." I said quietly playing with my hands. _

"_Bells, what's up ever since I met you today, you've been in the blues, what's wrong?" he asked with a little smile on his tanned face, I smiled weakly and sighed. _

"_I have something to tell you." I replied, he nodded and I took a breath in. "You know Jasper Hale. The guy I told you about." I said. _

"_Yes, the leech." _

"_You have something to say, dog." I mumble, he laughed silently. "As I was saying I have agreed to something." His happy face slowly turned into a frown. "Which includes him." I paused for a bit then sighed, I didn't want him to be hurt like this. "Well Jake, Me and Jasper are getting married." I said quickly. _

"_What?" he spat. "YOU CANT MARRY HIM!" He shouted, I saw his hands vibrate; time to get out of the way. _

"_I can do whatever I want!" I said back. _

"_YOU HAVE A LIFE BELLA! YOU CANT JUST THROW YOURSELF AT THE DEEP END!" he shouted back. _

"_IM NOT THROWING MY SELF AT THE DEEP END!" I shouted back, he was getting angry-er by the second. "And im choosing Jasper." I said. He seemed to calm down a bit but then came closer to me. _

"_Bella, im giving you a choice, him were he cant even kiss you without hurting you, or me, you wouldn't have to change for me." He whispered. _

"_Im sorry but im choosing Jasper." I replied, I felt him get warmer now, I stepped back away from him in time, and he exploded into the wolf I had known for so long. He growled loudly and stared at me with hate in his eyes. I felt like crying. _

"_Jake. Please…" I began to say as I walked forward only to be barked at and snapped at with his muzzle. I leaped back bashing the back of the garage with a thump. Ouch that hurt. _

"_Jasper was right, I shouldn't have come." I said as I stormed out sadly I digged into my pocket and pulled out my phone, _

Jasper can u pick me up please? xxx – B I ran as fast as I could to the boarder line and in an instead I had a message. U ok doll? Did he hurt u? xxx - J I replied quickly.

_Yes and No, I'll explain later xxx – B __ I was walking slowly to the boarder line, with my hands across my stomach and my phone clutched in my right hand, So many thoughts were going through my head, I felt scared I didn't want Jacob to be upset with me. _

_Ok Bella, At the Boarder line now, see u there xxx- J__ I walked faster now, knowing that I would be comforted by him, when suddenly I heard a growl from the tree's, I looked towards the trees stopping in my path as a russet coloured wolf appeared. _

"_Don't bother Jake, im going." I hissed and walked off, I heard his heavy feet follow me. I stopped again, with pure angry bubbling up in me. _

"_LEAVE ME ALONE JAKE!" I shouted as I ran towards the black car. The footsteps from the forest started to go faster. "Jake just. Just go home." I said quietly as tears raced down my face, I gave one last look at him and ran faster. But this time there were no footsteps following me. I crossed the boarder line were Jasper was leaning against the door. _

"_Bella what's wrong?" he asked me, I burst out crying, he pulled me into a loving hug, I stained his shirt with tears. _

"_Please, Can I go home?" I said shaken. _

"_Of course Doll." I smiled weakly when he called me doll; it was his new nickname for me, so I called him Cowboy, but that was rare. I got in the car and he drove off, pulling up in my drive. _

_Flashback Ends._

"BELLA!" Rosalie shouted, making me snap out of my thoughts completely.

"Yes?" I replied a little bit annoyed. _Grrr she sure makes me angry! _

"It's time to put on your dress!" Alice cheered as she carefully picked up the dress and placed it on my lap.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked her, giving her a confused look.

"Go and get changed." She said.

"Oh-Kay…" I said, as I looked down to my Pj's, white with pink flowers on, their Alice's I didn't bring mine. Sadly. I got up, scooped my white underwear up and walked into the bathroom. I replaced my pj's with my underwear and I struggled with my dress.

"Err Alice?" I shouted.

"Yes Bells?" she replied.

"I don't know how to put it on." I replied sounding really embarrassed.

"Open the door and I'll help you." I unlocked the door and she slipped in, shutting the door behind her. She stared at me holding up the dress around my chest. Then smiled disapprovingly. I frowned.

"Don't worry Bella." She grinned as she raced over to me, vampire speed of course, pulled up the dress I was till holding on to and pulled the laces together, I gasped at the force that she pulled it at.

"Sorry." She said.

"Its fine." I replied. After she tied them she smiled at me.

"You're Done! Just need to put the shoes on." She grinned as she walked out, me slowly behind her.

"Wow Bella, you look beautiful." _Wait did Rosalie just say that? Guess she's not a bitch all the time._

"Thanks Rosalie." I smiled back. I walked towards the bed were I slipped my shoes on. Alice threw me a white rose and red rose bouquet. I stood up with the flowers in my hands then smiled.

"I love you guys!" I said as I pulled them both into a hug. Little did I know that I was crying.

"Bella don't cry! Your smug your make-up!" Alice moaned.

"Sorry." I said sniffing. I pulled away from the hug to sort my face out when someone knocked on the door. My head immeditly looked towards it.

"Girls, its Esme, please can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure." Alice said, Esme opened the door, I looked up to find not only her, My mom and dad too.

"MOM, DAD!" I shouted, running slowly towards them. My mom started to cry, like me.

"Bella your look beautiful." She sobbed. My mom was wearing a black dress.

"You too." I smiled as I sobbed with her, I looked to charlie he was wearing a blue tie and black blazer and trousers. "And you dad."

"Thanks Bella, Thank- you Alice and Rosalie,m I don't know what we could do with out you." Charlie smiled at them.

"Your welcome." They both said intime, I pulled away to give Esme a hug. She was wearing a red dress,

"Your look beautiful, and thank-you so much." I smiled.

"Your welcome, you look amazing by the way."

"Thank-you." I said as pulled away.

"Mom, the wedding cars are hear!" Emmett boomed up to us.

"Alice, Rosalie and Renee and I will get the first one," Esme said, we all nodded. They all walked past me.

"Don't cry." Alice whispered, I laughed as she left.

"See you there." Mom said and kissed me good bye.

"Oh Bella, I forgot to give you this." He said as he pulled out a box, he opened it and smiled.

"It's your Nan's, she wanted to give you it." Charlie said, I stood there gazing at the beautiful big, sapphire clip. My Dad took it and placed it in my hair.

"We asked the jewellers to replace them with sapphires, since blue is your favourite colour." He smiled.

"Dad….I….Don't…..Know…What….To….Say." I sobbed as I hugged him.

"You don't have to say anything dear, But don't cry, for me." He smiled I looked at him.

"I'll try my best." I said, dapping my eyes.

"Bella! Your Car is here!" Emmett shouted.

"Were coming." I shouted.

"One small step for man kind, One Giant leap for Bella Swan." I smiled as my dad laughed. He linked me as we walked down the stairs.

"Bella, you look stunning." Edward said.

"Bella looks B-EA-UT-I-FUL!" Emmett grinned.

"Thanks guys but how are you getting there?" I asked.

"Im driving us there." Edward said.

"Ok see you there." I said as I walked out the door with my dad linking on to me. It wasn't raining, for once but it was quiet cloudy oh well.

**30 Minutes Later….**

The car pulled up to the church in Seattle, my dad helped my up, I felt so nervous right now, I didn't no I was hyperventilating.

"Bella calm down." My dad whispered as we walked the church. I saw Edward's car in the drive, _wow how did they get here so fast._ Alice and Rosalie were waiting outside for me, I smiled at them. We walked to the door and walked slowly, I heard the bride's music, and I swallowed hard, took a deep breath in and walked in. Dad was by my side, Alice and Rosalie were behind me holding my dress. _ I wanna run out screaming! _ I thought until I saw Jasper. My Cowboy. He smiled at me and I grinned back. He was wearing a black suit and a blue tie, his honey hair curled at his jaw bone and he looked amazing as ever Edward was by his side, guess he was his best man. I wanted to run and snog him so bad. My eyes gazed around the room for people I knew there was, jaspers family and his vampire friends, my friends- the all the wolf pack except Jacob and my family. Before I knew it I was given away and I stood by jasper. I smiled happily at him.

"You look stunning and why are you crying doll?" He smiled, I didn't know I was crying.

"Sorry Cowboy, you look amazing." I whispered as the preece talked about something.

"Please say what I say," the preece said. " Jasper you start." He said. "I Jasper Hale."

"I Jasper Hale." He smiled.

"Will take Isabella Marie Swan."

"Will take Isabella Marie Swan." Jasper said still smiled.

"And promise too look after her until we both shall live." The preece said.

"Will promise too look after her until we both shall live." He smiled as he slipped the ring on my finger. I looked at him gratefully.

"Now it's your turn Isabella." I nodded slowly.

"I Isabella Marie Swan."

"I Isabella Marie Swan." I said as I cried.

"Will take Jasper Hale."

"Will…Take…Jasper…Hale.." I stuttered.

"And promise too look after him until we both shall live."

"And… promise ….too ….look…. after ….him…..Until …..We…. both shall live." I Stuttered again as I put the ring on Jasper finger.

"I know pronounce you Man and Wife." The preece smiled. I smiled at Jasper as he cupped my face, I placed my arms around his neck and kissed passionately, softly, lovingly. I forgot the place, the time, the date, the month, the year, the century; I only remembered that I was with Jasper and nothing but him. He pulled away smiling as he dapped my tears away, I looked up to a room full of clapping, happy, people.

"Jasper." I smiled.

"Yes Bella."

"I love you!" I said as I hugged him.

"I love you too." He said as he stroked his hair.

"Congratulations guys!" Emmett said as he hugged both of us at the same time. We laughed.

"Thanks Emmett." I said gasping.

"Well done you two." Rosalie smiled. I gave her a thank-you smile.

"Come on Bella, Jasper." Alice smiled as she snatched my hand and ran with it. She ran to the gardens, wear all my family was waiting for me. I joined them as we smiled for are pictures. I threw my white bouquet over my sholder, Rosalie caught it. After all that the car came for us Jasper and me got in first one and drove off.

"Doll?" he asked.

"Cowboy?" I replied.

"You know where were going?"

"Err Nope." I said worried.

**25mintues later. **

We pulled up to the posh-ist hotel in Seattle, 'The Black Bear.' Jasper got out first helping me out.

"Oh My God." I whispered to him as we walked to the hotel.

"Mr and Mrs Hale," a bubbly lady cheered as we walked to her, I nearly screamed at my new name.

"Yes." We both said at the same time.

"Congratulations and your in this room here." She said happily as she fast walked to the door. We followed her as she opened the door slowly.

"Shout if you want anything." She said as she left are sight. I gasped as I saw the room. There was white tables with big dark blue ribbons on the back of the chairs, the whole room smelt like white roses and blue bells it was so pretty.

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted as I ran to picture of me and jasper at my 19th birthday party, their was me smiling my head off as I cut the massive cake alice had brought me and on right side was jasper kissing my cheek. "NO WAY!" I shouted as I jumped up and down.

"That was nearly a year ago wasn't it?" Jasper smiled.

"Yeh," I smiled as I sat to are table. I placed my head on jaspers cold chest and looked at the door, waiting for the guest to come in. First of all was Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hiya." Emmett Boomed.

"Hey Emmett." Jasper replied. Then were was Alice and Edward.

"Alice I don't know how to thank-you enough." I said as she came in.

"You don't have to thank me Bella." She smiled, I smiled back. Suddenly the whole room started to fill up, I saw my mom and Phil, and my mom had tears on her face and still in her eyes, my dad saw very happy yet he still looked sad. I saw Carlisle and Esme smiling at us. There was all the wolf pack except Jacob and some of Jaspers friends. The night flew by Jasper made his speech which was quite funny.

"Right time for the Bride and Groom to have there first dance." Alice cheered as jasper got up.

"It's like prom all over gain." I whispered as he handed me his hand. I placed my hand in his as he yanked me up, I didn't want to dance, he led me to the dance floor, were slowly music began to play, his hands where rapped around my waist. My hands were hooked around his neck as we danced.

"See your dancing." Jasper whispered.

"Guess I am." I smiled as we twirled we the music, I knew all eyes were on us. I tried my best to stay up, which really worked. After a while the music stopped, Jasper lend forward kissing me on the lips, I did the same and the whole room burst into clapping.

"Jazz, can I borrow your bride? I want to make her blush one more time." Emmett smiled at me.

"Yes, can I borrow your wife?" Jasper said.

"Ok." Emmett replied. Jasper winked at me and walked of to Rosalie. Emmett and I danced when the other music came on.

"So Bella, got any plans for your honeymoon?" Emmett asked me.

"Does that have anything to do with you?" I grinned.

"Err." He said. "Anyway you take care of my Jasper." He grinned.

"Your Jasper?" I laughed,

"Yeh."

"Ok I will." I smiled the music finish as Edward now danced with me.

"Bella you look great today." He smiled.

"Your not that bad yourself." I replied.

"Thanks Bella, you know all eyes are on you and Jasper."

"Yes." I grinned. He was about to say something when he got put off.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Somebody wants you." He said as he let go off me. "Over there." He said nodding to the corner of the room.

"Please can I go to them?" I said as the music ended.

"Sure, I'll tell jasper." He grinned.

"Thanks." I replied, walking to the corner holding my wedding dress up. "Hello?" I asked.

"You look Beautiful." A husky voice said.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Yep." He said popping the 'p'

"Jake!" I shouted hugging him. " You came!"

"Yeh I needed to see my Bella." He grinned. "Shall we dance."

"Yes." I replied as we whirled.

"So why did you come?" I asked.

"Do you want me to go?" he replied.

"NO!" I shouted. "Just answer my question."

"I wanted to see you." He smiled. I felt my tears run down my face.

"Bella, you shouldn't be crying."

"Everyone cries at weddings." He laughed as he dapped my tears way.

"This is the last time I'll see you." He said sadly.

"What? Why?" I said upset.

"Your with him," he replied.

"So!" I shouted.

"He's going to change you. I know it."

"So what if he does?" I shouted back. He was about to say something then slammed his mouth shut.

"I want you to be human when I get back." He replied

"Why wont I be human?" I asked smiling.

"Your not going on you honey moon now?" he replied happily.

"I am," he stared at me for a while until it clicked "BUTT OUT OF IT JAKE, IF I WANT A PROPER HONEYMOON, I WILL!" I shouted back

"Your sick Bella! That's wrong! A proper honeymoon, with a Vampire! I mean, your going to have it with a dead guy! That's really is nasty." He hissed at me.

"Leave, Now." I whispered in pure anger. "You came, now go." I whispered again.

"Bella im sorry."

"Leave!" I shouted. He didn't move an inch.

"You heard the lady," Jasper hissed as he stood in front of me, I peeked around to see Jake, he was shaking so badly.

"Come on Jake." Leah said as she grabbed his arm and took him outside, I followed. Jacob was shaking really bad now, then he turned into the wolf, ripping his clothes in the process.

"This is it, This is how you want me to remember you?" I asked slowly. He looked down to the ground. "This isn't goodbye, Right?" I asked as I walked forward to stroke him, he snapped at me and ran off in the trees; Leah stared at me with hate.

"Look what you did you stupid cow! You've torn him apart!" she shouted at me, the words cut me in two. I felt water run down my cheeks.

"Don't you dare say that to my Bella!" Jasper hissed.

"Who's gonna stop me?" she asked.

"I am." He said as he ran forward to Leah, vampire speed, as Leah changed into a grey wolf, smaller than Jacob or the rest of the pack but still taller than me, she leaped herself on Jasper, growling.

"NO!" I shouted Running towards them, "STOP IT!" I Cried as Emmett, Carlisle and Sam came out of the venue. I got pulled out of the way by Emmett. Sam changed into a midnight black wolf as tall as a horse but not as tall as Jacob, and pulled Leah to the ground, they snapped at each other as the disappeared into the tree's.

"Jasper! What do you think you were doing!" Carlisle asked as Jasper got up.

"Trying to make Leah to say sorry." He replied wiping his suit from the dirt and dog slobber.

"But that's not how you do it."

"Anyway she started it," Jasper replied as he went to my side.

"Shall we go inside, since People are asking were you to went." Emmett said, I nodded at him as we walked back in were Alice met us.

"You're going to miss your flight!" Alice cheered.

"Oooh Were are we going?" I asked as I grinned slightly.

"Secret." Jasper replied.

"Come on!" Alice smiled dragging my arm.

"Wait Alice let me say by to everyone, and why are you coming?" I replied.

"Im just driving you to the airport and ok, but don't be to long." She let go of my arm as I ran to my mom and Phil.

"Mom, Phil im going now, so I wont see you until next time." I smiled as they smiled back.

"Ok Bella, Be safe." Phil said, I rolled my eyes as he smiled at me.

"My Baby!" My mom said as she hugged me tight.

"I cant believe your so grown up, it seems like yesterday I was holding you in my arms. I love you so much and never forget that. Remember." She whispered in my ear.

"I don't need to be told that mom, I know you love me" I replied "And I love you too." I smiled as she let go. I waved goodbye to them and walked over to my dad.

"Dad im going now," I said as I gave him a hug. "I love you so much dad!" I whispered as he smiled.

"I love you too Bella Hale." He smiled as he let go. "Now run along, don't wanna miss your plane." He said as I blew him a kiss. I walked over to the Cullens.

"Thank- you so much, I don't know what I could do without you all." I smiled as they gave me one big hug all at the same time.

"No Problem." Esme said kissing my hair. Esme was my second mom who gave you anything you wanted.

"Yeh Bells have a good time." Emmett grinned widely. Emmett was the annoying big brother, which you could have fun with and he would look after you.

"Don't worry about us we'll be fine." Edward smiled at me. Edward was the brother were you could tell anything to them because he's either been through it all or he knows people who have.

"Have Fun." Rosalie winked at me. Rosalie was the sister which loved your secretly but never told you.

"If you have any problems, call me." Carlisle smiled at me. Carlisle was my second dad who spoiled you whenever you were there.

"Come on Bella!" Alice shouted as she waved her hand. Alice was the sister were I could tell anything to her and she would never get bored. I said bye to the Cullen's then Jasper said by as well to them getting the one odd tip of Emmett. Then we were both dragged out by Alice and pushed into the car as she drove to the airport.


	29. Isle Esme

The boat pulled up to an little island, beautiful and neat one at that, behind the empty beach was a massive house, it looked like it had just been re-done, I couldn't tell anything more about it, I was in pitch black with some moonlight and the stars shining on us. Jasper carried are bags as we walked to the house.  
"Wow, it's beautiful." I gasped as I opened the door to walk into living room which was linked to the kitchen, the sofa was a leather and ruby red there was a massive plasma TV on the wall, a black coffee table just in front of the sofa, the carpets were cream and so were the walls. There was a canvas of a red Rose above the sofa, the detail was beautiful. Then there was the kitchen, black marble work tops, and dusty White cabinets, the floor was silvery tiles and it looked amazing, Jasper ran right past in placing the suitcases in the living room, I walked slowly as I made my way into the bathroom, there was a bath, that looked like it could fit two people in, there was also a pretty big shower and again looked like it could fit two people in that. There was the usual sink, toilet and cabinet. I felt Jaspers golden eyes follow my every move; I made my way to the bedroom,  
"Oh my god!" I shouted, a ran to the double king-sized bed which had purple silk sheets on. There was also another plasma TV on the wall in front of the bed which was just above a chest of draws and there was a walk in wardrobe, but this was my favourite, the window was one of them windows were you could sit in and watch the world go by, the view was the beach, the moon light reflected of the salty sea water in the window was also silk purple pillows.  
"Jazz, I love it!" I said giving him a tight hug,  
"That's not the rest of it." he grinned, he held my hand and ran human speed to the room I missed, this room was my favourite, there was a dimmer light, again another plasma tv, a White fluffy rug, a double king-sized bed which had red silk sheets and pillows and the same stuff as the other room except their was red petals everywhere, I nearly screamed with excitement,  
"This is Perfect!" I boomed out, I looked like Emmett at this moment in time, when he looks like a five year old on Christmas day.  
"I know, its even more perfect with you, Mrs Hale." I jumped happily at the sound of my new name. _Isabella Marie Hale.. Eeeeepppp!_ I grinned widely now.  
"Now its time for my part of the bargain." I smiled wickedly.  
"Don't worry, I haven't forgot," he replied grinning as well, "But first I need to freshen up." I said running to the bathroom, "Don't be long, Mrs Hale." he shouted happily after me, I squealed again. After I freshened up from the plane journey and boat and car journey as well, I dried myself and walked into the purple room where my suitcase was open and on the bed with an note…

_- Mrs Hale, I think this will look brilliant on you, little surprise in the red room, hugs and kisses Jazz xxx_

I removed the note to find a very tight black-laced linguine; I picked it up in disgust. _Alice I'm going to kill you!_ I wasn't use to this, I was cosy in my pj's, I placed the item on me then looked into the mirror, I frowned at myself, I looked not like me, I looked like someone else. _You look ok Bella, besides Jasper won't mind, I think, I hope._ I thought to myself, I took a deep breath in and slowly walked to the red room, I slowly opened the door to find Jazz lying in his boxers, cowboy hat and shoes. I grinned at him and he smiled back, and before I knew it jasper had got up vampire style flipped my over his back and was running with me  
"Put me down sir!" I shouted,  
"Nope, ma'am, just doing what a major should do." I felt his smile in his voice, I screamed happily as jasper ran with me (human speed) all I could see was the beach, upside down.  
"Put me down!" I shouted again, but this time he did, on the warm soft sand. "Major Jasper Hale!" I said, "I've been a bad girl." I grinned

"'There's only one punishment for that." He grinned as he untied my laces I slipped his shoes of with my foot as we kissed passionately underneath the moonlight and palm trees. And that was the night I joyfully gave myself to Jasper Hale.

**The Next Day.**  
"Ugh..." I groaned as I looked around, " I swear the beach was much further away from the house..." I questioned as I squinted.  
"No Bella!" Jasper called from next to me. The bed tipped from side to side as I fell out then Jasper on the other side, I looked up to see we were in a hammock. "Oh," I mumbled embarrassed,  
"Shall we go inside?" Jasper asked, he was still on the sand and staring at me, sitting there like a dog.  
"Let's." I said as I got up with a groan. He swooped me up bridal style and ran normal speed with me to the red room. He placed me carefully on the bed, I smiled warmly at him, he smiled back weakly, eying my arm.  
"What's wrong Hun?" I asked smiling, he eyed my arm once more, I stared at it and saw a purple bruise forming.  
"A bruise?" I laughed.  
"Not doing that again anytime soon." he whispered but I heard it all.  
"What?" I asked annoyed. " It's a bruise! Not a knife wound!" I shouted angrily.  
"I don't want to hurt you." he replied. I laughed at myself.  
"Fragile lil' human." I mumbled. "Come on, loosen up, Cowboy," I said as I bit my bottom lip looking at him. He shook his head looking down. "You know you want too." I grinned know, he looked into my sex drugged eyes. Then smiled.  
"I do need to be punished." he grinned,  
"That's more like it." I grinned, twisting my fingers in his hair. Kissing him sweetly, he sat down on the bed; of course there was no clothes to take off so here we were completely naked when my inpatient stomach growled.  
"Your hungry." he said as he pulled as he got up.  
"No need Cowboy," I said as I pushed him back on the bed. I sat on the White rug. Gazing at him. I traced random patterns on his thigh moving slowly to his dick He laughed quietly, I rubbed it slowly getting faster and faster, he hissed loudly.  
"You like that, don't you major?" I grinned as he nodded and hissed.  
"Bella, I think, I.. I ... I..." he stuttered as he hissed loudly once more, I placed my mouth on it as my breakfast was severed, peaches and cream yum. He hissed loudly as more came out. When I had finished, I licked around my mouth and said.  
"Best breakfast Eva." I grinned. He laughed at me.  
"What do you want to do today?" he asked me.  
"Explore the Island." I smiled as I got up and ruffled my hair. "I think I'm going to have a shower." I said as I rubbed my eyes, I was so tired.  
"Ok." he said, I walked slowly to the bathroom, only to be picked up by jasper and ran to there he placed me in and turned on the shower, cold water of course, I screamed at the water, I picked up the head (of the shower.) and sprayed jasper, he shield himself from me and tried to grab it, he kissed my neck, which had me to let the head go loose for a second, he snatched it off me and grinned.  
"Payback!" he shouted happily as he wet me again, I screamed louder, I walked closer to him and he cocked his head and stared at me. I wrapped my leg around his and he growled, I nibbled his ear and now he let it hang from his hand, I yanked it, smiling wickedly. He laughed at himself and his thoughts, I now I had the upper hand, I sprayed him now,  
"You loose, major." I grinned with one hand on my hip and the other on the head.  
"I never loose a battle." he winked at me. My heart jumped a beat and then he was behind me, I twirled to him, then he tapped my back and smiled. _Ugh!_  
"Stop moving!" I shouted. I tried to wet him but only wetting myself doing so. "OK! I give up, you win." I said upset, dropping the damn showerhead on my foot. _Totally like me that is_. "Owww!" I shouted as I hopped up and down holding my foot.  
"You ok?" He asked in his Texas accent sending me calm waves.  
"Yep never better." I lied as I smiled, turning the stupid thing off. And stepping out to dry myself.  
"Here were this." Jasper smiled as he choose me some Jean shorts and a light blue and White stripy top, with open blue and White pumps.  
"Thanks." I said as I put them on, he ran to get himself ready and then we were both done.  
"Let's explore." he grinned taking my hand. The holiday after that was just amazing! I swam with dolphins and seals, we went walking, and we brought some stuff for the Cullen's, we brought Emmett and Rosalie, condoms to be precise, and alice and Edward well condoms as well and Esme a purple vase and Carlisle a book about the supernatural, So when we went to buy 2box's of condoms, a vase and a book the guy that served us gave us a WTF look. So it was are last day of are honeymoon and I was packing my bag, I rummaged through for my passport and there at the corner of my suitcase was a box of tampons. SHIT was all I could think about,  
"No, no, no, no, no, no!" I mumbled repeatedly as thousands of thoughts ran through my head at the speed of light.  
"Bella what's wrong?" he asked as he rubbed my shoulder  
"Shhhh!" I shushed him, he stared worrying at me, he felt my emotions, scared.  
"Jasper call Carlisle." I asked stubbornly.  
"Why?" I held up the box, he still looked at me like I had three heads. "Your on your period? What's that got to do with anything?" he asked now I was the one staring at him like he had three heads.  
"Just call Carlisle." I asked, I wasn't taking this bullshit any longer.  
"Not until you tell me." he whispered he's voice with concern, I sobbed in his shoulder. So many emotions rushed out of me.  
"I've missed my period, it's late." I sobbed. "I could be pregnant." I sobbed more; _I have no experience with children! I hated babies, with their crying and feeding and all that crap and I definitely know that i couldn't look after my own, I couldn't even look after my goldfish, Titch, he only lasted a week, so what on earth do I do with a half human half vampire child, What the Fuck do I do now?_ Jasper called Carlisle and passed me the phone.  
"Hello Jasper." he said happily as ever.  
"Hey Carlisle it's Bella here,"  
"Hi Bells how's it going?"  
"Err, not to good."  
"What's wrong?" he said doubtfully.  
"I, err maybe, OW!" I shouted as my hand flew to my stomach.  
"Are you alright?" he asked  
"Yeeeaaahhh..." I said slowly staring at my hand, which was on my stomach "I might be p-pregnant." I whispered.  
"When was your last menstrual cycle?"  
"About a week before the wedding." I said, "Ouch!" I moaned again, rubbing the now appeared lump on my stomach. Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulders.  
"Is it even possible?" I asked worried,  
"I'm not sure Bella, but we'll look it up." he replied, Jasper tapped my shoulder, looking down at the floor, his honey blonde hair covering his golden eyes, he was asking for the phone.  
"I want it out of her." Jasper hissed down it, I looked at him with my eyes full of rage.  
"You can't do that!" I cried out.  
"Bella it will kill you!" he said "Dad I'll call you back." he said as he hung up.  
"You can't do that! It's yours as well as mine, you made it with me!" I shouted "You can't kill are now unborn child."  
"Bella if we don't do something, the Volturi will! They'll kill us all!" he shouted.  
"One life is important than a whole bunch of life's, So Listen to me, you can feel my feelings right? And hear my heart beat."  
"Yes I can."  
"Listen." I said as I placed his head on my stomach, he looked up at me then said.  
"I hear a heart beat, I feel feelings, it feels safe." I smiled at him before he said, "Don't get to safe." That wiped my smile off my face.  
"WHAT?" I screamed, then my stomach churned and grumbled, I ran to the toilet, throwing up violently.  
"Extra emotional human." he mumbled underneath his breath,  
"You know Jasper If I wasn't carrying your child and if I wasn't deeply in love with you, I would smash you fucking face in, for that." I hissed after I stopped throwing up. He gave me an ' I should have kept quiet look' before helped me up. "Oh and if you've ever been in sex ed, it's natural to have un even hormones, when your pregnant and its natural to have morning sickness too." I proved him wrong as I stuck my Tongue out at him, he laughed silently underneath his breath.


	30. What Should We Call Are Baby?

**Hey I'm back, and stronger than ever! Hehe thanks for the reviews and fav story, story alert, fav author, many thanks. Thank you Rebecca Brooks for the idea, it is included and thank you fans. Love you loads Edwards-daughterxoxo  
**  
"Bella's Pregnant, Pregnant Bella!" Emmett sang while he ran circles around me with a smug grin on his face. We only stayed at isle Esme for a week, sadly. I've been at the Cullen's home for a week, Charlie thinks were still in are honey moon, _only if he knew!_  
"Shut Up!" Me and Jasper hissed, Jasper didn't know if wanted his child yet, he had feelings that it would do harm to me, and he didn't want to loose me or the baby, I remember...  
_Flashback._

"Bella, please just kill it, for me?" he asked with fear in his eyes.  
"No." I said stubbornly.  
"Why?" he asked again.  
"Because...Because..." I stuttered. "I don't know! I want to keep it!" I shouted.  
"I don't want to loose you, I need you." he whispered, he looked like he was going to cry. "And if you give birth to the baby you could both die and I don't want that to happen!" he whispered once again.  
"If you want the baby, why do you want to kill it?" I asked confused.  
"I'm just thinking about what is best for you and are child, will it be better that we kill it or that it kills both of you, or if it kills you and it won't have a mom." he said as he held my hand, I looked into his concerned black eyes,  
"But there is one thing, you promised me on the prom night, if I married you." I paused and looked down. "If I die while I give birth, you could change me." I said, he looked like he just got hit by a train. He sighed then said,  
"What shall we name it?" he grinned; I clapped and hugged him tightly.  
"JJ!" I shouted, "Jasper and Jacob bit without the and." I said happily "That's if It's a boy, Renesmee if it's a girl,"  
"Ren what now?" he asked confused,  
"Renesmee, Renée and Esme put them together and you get Renesmee!" I cheered. "I hope it's a lil' boy, that would be soo cute, lil' Jazz! Eeeeepppp!" I squealed.  
"Well I want a lil' baby girl, tiny baby Bella!" he smiled,  
  
_Flashback ends._  
"Emmett sit down!" Rosalie shouted at him. He sat on the floor leaning against Rosalie's seat. He smirked at me then jasper.  
"Y'know after the baby comes, your sex life is over!" he shouted happily, Jasper looked down in embarrassment.  
"No it won't be Emmett" I shouted back, _how dare he say that!_  
"Yeah it will!" he sang once again, "BELLA AND JASPERS SEX LIFE WILL BE OVER!"  
"NO IT WON'T!" I shouted as I got up, for somebody that is only like 3weeks pregnant, I was huge! As big as a mountain!  
"Will too!"  
"Will not!"  
"Too!"  
"Not!"  
"Too!"  
"NOT!" I screamed. "Right I'll make you a deal, once I'm a newborn, I will take you on, arm wrestle, if I win you will never butt in on are sex life, in front of me or jasper or the family and especially not in front of are baby! And if you win, you get to say it whenever you want! Deal?" I asked as he got up, I shoved my hand in front of him.

"Deal, lil' Sis." he said as he shook my hand, "Be afraid." he said as he sat down, I snorted and sat by jasper.  
"Your making one he'll of an mistake." he whispered to me,  
"Don't worry, everything is under control." I whispered back. I looked around the room in boredom, suddenly I saw Edward in front of me. I gasped.  
"Where's the fire?" I asked as I caught my breath back. He walked around the room, in wonder.  
"Edward..." Rosalie asked as he darted for me. Jasper hissed Madly as he crouched just at the side of me, and Edward hissed back.  
"Boys!" Esme shouted from the kitchen, "No hissing!" she shouted. Jasper growled. "Or growling!"  
"Get away from her." Jasper said angrily.  
"Shut it, Jazz, I hear something." Edward growled.  
"What's all the hissing and Growling?" Alice asked, ever since I was pregnant she hasn't been herself, not cheery or bubbly, just dull and with little life in her. Her eyes wondered to me and stared in them.  
"Edprick hears something." Jasper answered, Edward growled  
"Jastard doesn't believe me!" Edward said, now Jasper growled.  
"Stop It!" Carlisle shouted as he was suddenly in the room followed by Esme. It was rare that Carlisle shouted.  
"Let me Listen." Edward shouted once more,  
"Let him." I said to Jasper as Jasper moved from his protective stand.  
"Lift up your top, so you tummy is showing." Edward whispered, Jasper hissed, I held his hand.  
"Jasper." Carlisle said with a disapproving tone to his voice. I lifted up my baggy dark blue top slowly, suddenly his ice-cold ear was on my stomach, I jumped at the coldness of him.  
"I hear your baby thinking." Edward said slowly. The whole room went silent until I burst out into a nervous giggle.  
"Really?" I said nervously.  
"Yes."  
"What does it say?" Carlisle asked.  
"Ok these are it's words, it wants to see its mommy and daddy, and it wants to hug them."  
"Tell it he or she can have loads of hugs and kisses whenever it wants!" I sang.  
"No need, it can hear you talking, all of us in fact." Edward replies.  
"So it heard me and Bella arguing!" Emmett smiled,  
"Yep." Edward answered, I felt so embarrassed.  
"Awesome!" Emmett shouted,  
"So Edward does it know when it's going too come?" Carlisle asked.  
"No." Edward replied.  
"Great!" Alice exclaimed sarcastically. I sighed and looked down_, I didn't know what I did to hurt her.  
_"Oh my gosh, the food!" Esme said as raced to the kitchen, she made me laugh, with her shocked facial expressions. She brought out some eggs and toast, yummy.  
"Thank-You," I said as I took the plate off her, "You all need to feed," I sighed as I looked in everybody's, black eyes.  
"Yeah I am quite thirsty." Emmett said grinning at me, "I could totally drink a human." he grinned more at me, Jasper hissed.  
"It was a joke, God jazz!" he said as he raised his hands above his head.  
"Go and feed, I don't want you starving," I said, "I'll call Jake, he will look after me," I said.  
"The more times you invite the dog around, the less chance you'll have from getting the smell out." Rosalie snarled, I giggled. Last time Jake came...

_Flashback  
Jake was sitting by me, smiling as I told him what the names were for are baby.  
"Bella there really sweet, but you don't have to name your baby after me." Jake laughed,  
"No I want too." I grinned.  
"God, can't you accept that she wants you to be in her baby's life," Rosalie hissed from the other side from the room, as she slipped threw her magazine. Jake growled and got angrier.  
"I'm so scared." She replied. Jake picked up the plate of food that I picked at and threw it at her at so much speed; it smashed like glass in the side of her face. I tried to keep my laugh under control until Jake jumped up and shouted  
"SCORE!" he punched the air happy, I burst out laughing, I looked at Jake then flipped my head to Rosalie who was sitting in disgust, picking egg out of her hair.  
"You. Got. Food. In. My. Hair." she hissed.  
"I'm so scared!" Jake said before Rosalie leaped at him, Jake exploded in the wolf I loved. And by my feet they were snapping at each other.  
"Stop it! Both of you just stop!" I shouted as I got up only to be knocked of my feet but caught by Carlisle. Carlisle lead me in on arm and whistled_ with the other, they both looked at him.  
_"Rose, Jake! Get up right now!" Carlisle said. They jumped up on their feet; Jake towered over me, Carlisle and Rosalie.  
"Explain what you were doing?"  
"The dog got food in my hair," Rosalie explained,  
"Rosalie butted in on their conversation!" Edward shouted from upstairs,  
"Rose go get cleaned up, Jake go home bring some spare clothes and come back when you ready too." Carlisle said as he put me on my feet,  
"Thanks."_

Flash back ends.

"Bella, are you going to call Jake?" Jasper asked.  
"Yeah sure," I said as I dialled Jakes number.  
"Hey Bells."  
"Hi Jake, could you come and baby sit me? While the Cullen's go hunting?"  
"Sure, I'll be round in a few minutes,"  
"Ok bye." I smiled as I put the phone down.  
"He's coming."  
"Oh the joy!" Rosalie shouted.  
"You go, don't want to miss the best catch." I grinned.  
"Bring you back some as well."  
"Ok," I replied just before they darted out of the door.

_Flash Back._

"Bella your going have too drink it, if you want you baby to be fit and well." Carlisle said as he handed me a cup full of blood, I kept turning it up in disgust.  
"Bella, it's thirsty, like you when your hungry, if you don't drink it, your _going to starve it killing it or it will feed on you, killing both of you, an I want you both in my arms." Jasper smiled weakly, "Please do it." he begged. I slowly took the cup of blood in my hands, I heard it sloshing about, I could smell the metallic smell, but it smelled some how nice?  
"Ok, wish me luck." I smiled weekly at them both. I sipped my drink and too my surprise it tasted nice.  
"This is great!" I said then gulped more down; they looked at me in amazement. I even slurped the last bit out!  
"Got anymore?" I asked happily. They just stared at me. "What?" I replied._

Flashback ends.  
I sat silently on the floor, waiting for Jake. He knocked on the door and waited.  
"Doors open!" I called from my spot,  
"What on earth are you doing on the floor?" he asked as he rushed over to me.  
"Maybe because I want too." I replied as he snorted.  
"That's my Bella." he grinned, we sat in silents for what seemed like an life time.  
"Soo have you imprinted on somebody?" I asked out of the blue.  
"Nope."  
"Anything different?"  
"Nope,"  
"How's Charlie?"  
"He's good, gone fishing." Jacob replied. I snuggled up too him.  
"Thank heavens your here, I'm freezing!" I shouted.  
"I'm a human radiator,"  
"Except your not a human your a were-wolf." I corrected him. He laughed. Until he saw something,  
"Jake what is it?" I asked  
"Wolf pack. In wolf form." I looked out of the window and there in the forest was the wolfs: Sam, the Midnight black colour and the biggest one there besides Jacob.  
Second was Leah, The grey coloured one and the smallest of the pack.  
Third was Paul, silver blew out fur and he looked like he was going to attack.  
Fourth in line was Jared, he had brown fur and he was tall but not as tall as Jake or Sam, then there was Seth he had sandy coloured skin, he looked happy just in front of him was Embry he had grey fur with black spots. Last but not least was Quil he was deep chocolate getting lighter on the face. Oh and you know why I know all the colours of the pack? Jacob told me I needed to know then just in case of an emergences.  
"You better go to them, they might get angry if you don't." I smiled at him,  
"You'll be ok, right?" he asked as he got up.  
"Fine as ever." I grinned,  
"Ok, see you later."  
"See ya," I called as he opened the door, I saw him run to the pack and explode into the russet wolf, he turned to the window and I waved at him, he nodded his head and ran off with the other wolfs. I sat quietly, plating my hair, then re plating it, to pass the time, I traced patterns in the carpet, and waited and waited.  
So thirsty! I really want a drink! I thought as I tried to get up, Nope just got to wait. I waited and waited and waited but no sigh of them.  
"Y'know your dad really does take time." I talked to my un-born child, not weird at all. I felt my eyes close as I placed my head on the sofa and fell asleep, just to pass the time.

Jaspers p.o.v

after I drained the life out of a grizzly, I decided to run back home to check on my bells and the mutt. I came to the house, were it sounded unusually quiet. I opened the door,  
"Bella I'm back!" I said as I walked though the hallway. "Bella? Jacob?" I said as I made my way to the living room to find Bella on the floor, asleep.  
"Bella." I whispered as I nudged her.  
"So thirsty." she whispered as she turned away, "Jasper," she said.  
"Bella, I'm here just going to get you a drink." I smiled, she smiled and opened her eyes.  
"Jacob had too go, Wolf duties." she yawned,  
"Right." I said, as I darted to the kitchen as I got her a glass of water. I sprang back too her were she gulped the water down.  
"Thank you."  
"No problem." I replied, as I sat down by her. "You know what? I think you can do this, I'm ready to be a Vampire daddy." I grinned. She flopped her head on my chest and said,  
"I'm glad you are." she said before she fell back asleep.  
(A:N I couldn't be arsed to write a whole week of shit because it will be all the same which would be soooo boring!)

The seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, and a week later...…

I sat on the sofa, right next to Bella she's been up all night because it's been kicking her and punching her, Carlisle says that it might be today, that are baby comes.  
"Ouch." she called out as her hand flew to her now elephant sized stomach. "OUCH!" she cried out, her pain crippled me. "ARRRRHHH!" she screamed now, tears ran down her face at fast speed. Carlisle ran to her, she held her stomach tightly, and cried out in pain.  
"Contractions." Carlisle said. (A;N I have No Idea how long they last for a vampire/human baby, so bare with me)  
"How long will they Lasttt!" I shouted as her pain Hurt me.  
"About 15 hours or more, but sometimes they could be 3hours." he replied.  
"Jasper!" She called out, I held her hand tightly. "Jacob, Alice!" she called again they ran to her side. "Edward, Rosalie," she gasped. "Carlisle, Esme!" she gasped once more "EMMETT!" she screamed now.  
"Were going have to move her, upstairs." Carlisle said as Rosalie picked Bella up and ran to the top of the house, Carlisle's medical room. I followed them.

C**liffy! Mwhahaha, Will Bell give birth? Will she die? Why did Jake have to go off in a hurry? What will happen in the x-factor boot camp? Hahahaha lol :D RATE AND REVIEW x Edwards-daughterxoxo  
**


	31. This Cant Be Heaven

**Hiya Fanfic fans, time for the next chapter, sorry I haven't updated in a while, had art GCSE work so yeah that took forever! Hope you enjoy this chapter, meet Renesmee Hale. Edwards-daughterxoxo**

She screamed in pain as Carlisle placed her on the cold mental table. I was told to remove all her clothes, and placed a thin, silk and purple nightgown on her.  
"ARGH!" she screamed, Carlisle rushed around to get equipment. He placed loads of pillows behind her.  
"Bella you're doing fine, you're going to be ok." I said as I held her hand tightly and my Chest at the same time. Her pain now crippled me.  
"HOLY SHIT!" she screamed loudly.  
"What is it?" I asked,  
"I HAVE EITHER PISSED MYSELF OR MA WATERS HAVE BROKE!" she screamed once again.  
"Right Bella I need you to do one thing for me? Don't push yet!" Carlisle called,  
"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" she cried, "JACOB!" she called, she held his hot hand and tried not to push. Carlisle injected a needle into her, something to make her numb, I think into her back.  
"Right Push as hard as you can." Carlisle said.

**Bella's P.0.V  
**

The pain was unbelievable like being jabbed with knife repeatedly.  
"Right Push as hard as you can." Carlisle said,  
"I can't do it!" I cried.  
"Don't be silly, you can!" Jasper said,  
"IT'S NOT LIKE BAKING A FUCKING CAKE!" I screamed at him as I pushed harder. "I HATE YOU JASPER HALE, I HATE YOU!" I screamed as I pushed harder, Jake Sniggered from my side. "YOUR NOT PERFECT YOURSELF MUTT!" I shouted,  
"Bella! You can say how much you hate them later!" Carlisle shouted. I pushed harder and gasped like a fish out of water.  
"Jazz...I... Can't...Really...I... Can't." I gasped, I needed this air, and oxygen didn't need me.  
"Come on Bella, I want my niece or nephew!" Emmett Chanted.  
"Bella, you can do it for us!" Edward shouted,  
"Yeah Bella, Push! I want to be an auntie!" Alice said as she buried her face in Edwards jacket.  
"Come on My baby, Push!" Esme said,  
"Bells think of all them times you wanted to hold it, kiss it! That ain't gonna happen unless you PUSH!" Rosalie shouted,  
"Come on Bella, I need you tomorrow, I'm not letting you go!" Jake said,  
"Come on honey, please push!" I gripped into Jaspers and Jacobs hands, screaming but nothing came out.  
"Come on Bella one more big push." Carlisle said. I pushed and then I heard a crying, which wasn't from me. I gasped as I caught my breath, Jasper gasped as well, my pain must have killed him.  
"Congratulations Bella, a beautiful baby girl." Carlisle said, he cut off the cord and wrapped it in a towel gave me my baby.  
"Hello Renesmee." I gasped for air, I smiled at her. "I'm your mommy and him over there is your daddy." I smiled at her, before she was taken way by a pair of cold hands. "Renesmee!" I called weakly, I was so upset, I haven't even had a chance to bond with her before she was taken away.

Jaspers P.O.V

"Hello Renesmee," Bella called weakly, "I'm your mommy and him over there is your daddy." she smiled and I grinned, they were both in good health, until a pair of hands snatched Renesmee of her, making Bella fall into shock.  
"Renesmee!" she called weakly. Her breathing was all over the place, Jacob stayed with Bella while me, Emmett and Edward followed her out of the room and into her room.  
"ROSALIE OPEN THE DOOR." I pounded, Emmett smashed the door down straining his wife, I took my child and smiled as I raced to Bella,  
"She's not breathing." Carlisle sighed,  
"Please hold my baby." I asked as Carlisle took her.  
"Bella, please no, don't do this!" I whispered, as I looked at her with shaken emotions running through me.  
"Jasper Change her, I want her to live, have a happy life with her new family, don't let her die." Jacob said with tears in his eyes.  
"Jacob you are in her family don't ever, ever say that you aren't in her family! All the times your weren't there she called out for you, in her dreams and in daylight." I said, I moved my head to her ear and said.

"I'll make it ok, Cowgirl." I whispered as I bit her neck, I felt venom flow in my mouth and in her neck, into her body, pulsing through her veins, finally stopping her heart. She screamed silently. Jacob cried into her hair, the atmosphere was upsetting to be in, I left her body changing, I had to the fire that raced through her body did the same to me, sending pain waves from all directions. Slowly after me Jake left her and the house, changing to a wolf and running home.

**3Days later.**

Bella's P.O.V

Fire raced around my body as I tried to scream out for help, nothing worked, and I couldn't even open my eyes. Until the fire dyed down. I twitched and moved and then my eyes opened, into the brightly coloured room were little rainbows bounced of the metal table. I saw dust particles in the air; I tried to catch them, which didn't work at all.  
I got up at walked slowly to the door; I unlocked it quietly and walked onto the hallway. I lent against the glass banister and stared down at the people below my feet.  
"Bella!" Jasper called as suddenly he was by me, I looked at him in panic at first, and then I smiled.  
"Jazzy!" I called as I leaped towards him and hugged him tightly. He hugged back.  
"Happy Human Birthday!" He said,  
"What?" I said, "I didn't die!" I shouted happily, "Or I did die and went to heaven." As I let go of Jasper walking towards the nearest window, I placed my hand out in front of it, the sun reflected off my skin, like thousands of diamonds. I stared at my self silly, Emmett sniggered.  
"It can't be heaven, Emmett's here." I joked, Emmett looked down. "Joke Em!" his eyes lit up.  
"Your a vampire." Alice cheered,  
"Where's Renesmee?" I asked Jasper, he pointed to Edward, I ran towards him in a blink of an eye.  
"Wow." I said at my incredible power of speed. Edward gave me my baby. She had Sunny blonde hair with dark chocolate eyes with big eyelashes and red plump lips; she smiled at me with her White teeth.  
"Hello Renesmee." I said as I kissed her cheek, "Aren't you a pretty Girl?" I smiled, her skin was hotter than mine but it didn't burn me, she smiled widely as she placed the back of her hand on my cheek. I saw everything.

_Vision_

_"Congratulations Bella, a beautiful baby girl." Carlisle said as he looked at her, he passed the baby over to be and I smiled "Hello Renesmee," I gasped, "I'm your mommy and over there is your daddy." I said as he eyes flickered to Jasper, as he smiled. Suddenly she was taken away by Rosalie, "Renesmee!" I called, jasper Emmett and Edward followed her.  
"Rosalie open the door!" Jasper pounded, before Emmett smashed it in, and restraining his wife, Jasper took her and grinned,  
"She's not breathing." Carlisle said, Renesmee watches me, still and lifeless.  
"Please hold my baby." Jasper said as he passed Renesmee to Carlisle. She saw the Boys agree on something before she was taken away.'  
Vision ends.  
_  
"Oh Renesmee," I sighed, "You shouldn't have shown mommy that." I said, she looked down, "It doesn't matter thought, Beautiful." I smiled. She smiled at me.  
"Love you Momma." she said as she hugged me, "Love you Dada." she said as Jasper stood behind me.  
"Love you too." We both said at the same time.  
"Oh Bella just a little welcome to the Vampire world present!" Esme cheered,  
"Follow me!" we followed her out of the House and in the tree's just in the Oakland was a house, a beautiful on in fact,  
"Happy Human Birthday." she cheered once again, Jasper opened the door as I walked in,  
"Esme you shouldn't have" I said, as I looked at the kitchen,  
There was no point that we had a kitchen, but it was black tiles, dark hazel nut cabinets with black fridge/Freezer, with a dark hazel nut table just in front of it. I walked through the hall way and opened the door to the living room  
There was cream coloured carpet, with two red leather sofa and arm chair, with a brown coffee table and a 40inch TV, I walked through and opened the door on my left this lead to the bathroom, there was a massive shower and bath, with a standard toilet and sink, the bathroom had on blue wall and the others white, with White tiles. I closed the door and walked opened the door on my right, Are bedroom, it was beautiful, the floor was a cream colour with a red fluffy rug and a massive king size double bed which had red dressing on, there was a 40inch TV on the wall and on the right was Renesmee's room, it was a sunny yellow, with a crib and loads of soft toys to play with, she had thousands of children's books and a small TV in her room, she had a little wardrobe at the side by the window. I walked out of her room into are massive walk in wardrobe, this was Alice's Idea of course.  
"Esme this is perfect!" I screamed, I gave Renesmee to Jasper and hugged her tightly she laughed then said.  
"Your welcome." she said, "Would you like some alone time?" she asked.  
"Nah," We both smiled, I walked back to my extended family.  
"Oh me and Emmett have to sort something." I said as ran back to the house, but something stopped me in my tracks, the sweet smell of human blood.  
"Esme please would you take Renesmee back to the house, I'm going to teach Bella how to hunt." Jasper said as he kissed Renesmee's soft cheek and passed her to Esme.  
"Your thirsty." he whispered in my ear, I nodded slowly,  
"Grizzly, deer, mountain lion?" he whispered again, I bit my lip and smiled.  
"I like the sound of mountain lion." I whispered back. Jasper took my hand and legged it threw the tree's, I laughed, right in front of me was a mountain lion minding it's own business,  
"this is how you do it." he whispered so low that only my ears could pick them up, I nodded and hid behind the tree, jasper ran to the lion, snapping it's head clearly. I walked over to him,  
"Hurry or else it will get cold." he smiled I crouched down by him, I forced my razor sharp teeth into the dead animal and drank, it felt like heaven. We drained it clear, I got up and wiped my face and grinned, Jasper burst out laughing, I pierced my eyes on him and frowned.  
"What's funny?" I asked as he caught his breath from laughing.  
"First timers!" he laughed, I looked down at myself and saw I was covered in blood. Crap! I folded my arms and said,  
"Bet you can't get it off." I grinned, he shout up and grinned.  
"Of course I can, ma'am." he said as his southern accent came in, he was about to kiss me but I placed my finger on his lips and said,  
"Right are deal, I need to win, newborns are stronger than regular vampires like Emmett, I win for sure." I said as I darted back to the house.

**Hope you liked it, I made Renesmee to match Jaspers human appearance, if that's ok. Next one will be up soon. Edwards-daughterxoxo**


	32. The Return Of The Tan Beast

Hiya sorry I haven't updated in a while, just finished the other chapter for boarding school so you'll have two updates in TWO days :D hope you enjoy it :D Edwards-Daughterxoxo

"Come on Bella!" Emmett called from upstairs, I just finished reading a bedtime story for my angel, she is all warm and snug in her cot in Jaspers room, Esme was keeping a sharp eye on her as I legged it down the stairs and said.  
"What are you waiting for?" I said as I ran outside. I kneeled against the rock just in the Cullen's back garden.  
"Remember are deal?" he smirked at me as he placed his elbow on the rock.  
"Of course." i grinned as I smacked his hand.  
"Just to run over the terms, if Emmett wins he gets to talk about or ask questions about Bella's and Jasper's sex life, and if Bella wins it's the opposite." Carlisle smiles weakly as his eyes where on us. We nodded slowly.  
"Best out of three," Emmett said,  
"Why are you scared?" I smirked  
"NO!" he shouted,  
"On your marks, Get set...Go!" Jasper shouted, me and Emmett battled for the title of queen or king of the strong, I listened to the voices calling and chanting are names.  
"Ready to give up," he smiled,  
"Of course not!" I laughed as his hand gave way and I won, one.  
"Round Two!" Carlisle smiled as he called the next round, this time I let Emmett win, I want him to react when I win. "Round 3!" he shouted, this time I let my hand sway then I crushed him into pieces, his hand smashed on the rock and it crumbled from underneath him. I shot up and shouted,  
"I win, I win, I-I-I win!" I danced, "I beat the 'strongest' Vampire," I said doing the bunny rabbit ears on strongest.  
"Yeah, well I want a rematch, you clearly cheated!" he shouted angrily,  
"Emmett I knew I was going to win ever since I made that deal with you, newborns are stronger, Sorry." I grinned as Emmett fumed.  
"Good one sis." Emmett said as he shook my hand. "I didn't really think about that."  
"Emmett you don't think about anything thou." Edward chuckled. We all laughed, Emmett frowned again.  
"Come on you guys, let's go inside, and no more stupid jokes about Emmett ok?" Carlisle asked. We all nodded and walked in. I ran straight up to Renesmee and Jasper slowly followed to find Renesmee who was sleeping peacefully in her crib, Esme was by her side watching her every move with curious eyes. I smiled at her, and silently walked to her side. Jasper watched Me, Renesmee and Esme.  
"You ok Esme?" I asked her as I sat on the chair by her, Jasper stood by me.  
"Yes I'm ok, you two?" she said with out any eye contact.  
"Were Ok." Jasper replied. My eyes flickered between Esme and Renesmee.  
"What's wrong Mom, I can feel your upset." Jasper said as he put his hand on her shoulder. And that's when she cried, but no tears were formed, no water was ruining down her cheek, she dry sobbed into her hands.  
"I've always wanted to be a mom," she wailed into her hands. "Ever since I was a little girl, I wanted to be a mom." she wailed, Jasper had told me about Esme's past, attempting suicide after her son died a few days after he was born, Jasper said she thought she had no reason to live.  
"But you are a mom, Esme." I said as I hugged her tightly. "Your a brilliant mom already, to me and Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie. A perfect husband to Carlisle, Super grandma with Renesmee." I smiled, she looked up at me.  
"Really?" She sniffed.  
"Bella doesn't lie." Jasper grinned at me.  
"What's with all the sobbing?" Carlisle asked as he walked in the room, we all turned to him, his face was stiff with concern. His eyes scanned Me, Jasper, Renesmee and Esme, but his eyes froze on Esme.  
"Are you ok, my dear." he said as he rushed over to her.  
"It's ok, Dad, we fixed mom." I smiled at him, he liked me when I called him dad, will he still liked me even if I didn't. Esme smiled.  
"Come on Esme, let's go hunting." Carlisle said as he handed his hand and smiled at his wife, Esme slowly placed her hand in his, she was shot of her feet and they ran out the room. Jasper and me watched them as they ran out then said.  
"That was a bit weird." I said as Jasper sat on the chair by me and wrapped his arm around me.  
"They need 'Alone' time." Jasper replied as he looked at me with perfect eyes.  
"Alone time?" I questioned him, I gazed into his eyes for a minute, he looked at me like I was crazy.  
"Were not the only people in the house for alone time." Jasper said. I placed my finger on his lips then said  
"Don't talk about it in front of are kid!" I whispered to low for Renesmee to here. I stared at her, for a while with thought in my eyes. "I wonder what she's dreaming about?" I asked my husband as I lay my head on his chest. He stroked my hair as he replied  
"About You and Me and Her all together." he smiled, I looked at Renesmee as she begin to twitch.  
"Daddy, Mommy," She moaned with her hands were open wanting us. Jasper picked her up and cradled her.  
"Yes big Girl?" he asked as he looked into her dark chocolate eyes.  
"Teddy!" she moaned as she stretched out for the black teddy in the window, the one what we got from Alton Towers, with an Alton towers t-shirt on. This brought back memories from my human life, how Emmett soaked all of us from head to toe. I grabbed the teddy and gave it to her.  
"You promise mummy you take care of it?" I asked her, she nodded and squeezed it tightly.  
"Hey can I come in?" a husky voice whispered before he knocked on the door.  
"Jake?" I whispered as I cocked my head around the door.  
"That's me, can I come in?" he asked again. I ran up and hugged him tightly,  
"Ouch! Your red hot!" I leaped back at his body heat.  
"And your freezing cold!" he smiled as i sighed.  
"And you don't really smell nice, not like before." I replied, he smelled like rotting food.  
"You either Bells." he said as his eyes flickered to Jaspers arms, with Renesmee looking back at him.  
"This must be Renesmee," Jake smiled at her; she buried her face into the teddy.  
"Renesmee this is Jacob, Jacob Black. He's a dog." jasper grinned at Jacob; Jake rolled his eyes at him, jasper smiled. Was there something they did while I was half dead and half immortal? Oh well, at lest there laughing with each-other not trying to kill each-other.  
"Hi Jacob," Renesmee Whispered.  
"She can talk?" Jake said surprised. She nodded at him and smiled.  
"Can i hold her?" He asked me,  
"Go ahead." I smiled, Jasper gave Renesmee to Jake, she snuggled up to him and grinned, she placed her tiny palm on his face, he smiled as he saw it,  
"You want to see what I can do?" he grinned at her, she nodded, "Well let's give you too your mommy." he said before handing me her.  
"What did u show her?" I smiled as I stroked her hair. She showed me Jake in the house, me and Jasper.  
"Jakes a dog!" Jasper shouted out loud, but in her head he looked normal to her.  
"Go ahead dog," I said as I took a seat. Me, Jasper and Renesmee watched him as he changed into the wolf, I was best friends with and still am. Jake looked at us and I stood up with  
Renesmee, she blinked tightly and rubbed her eyes. She giggled as Jake licked her pale face.  
"Doggy!" she called out as she hugged him tightly. "My Big Brown Doggy!" she squealed happily. Jake howled in happiness, "Wanna ride doggy!" she squeaked.  
"Can she Dad?" I asked as Jasper got up and smiled at Renesmee and me.  
"It's fine by me, is it for Jake?" he smiled as he rapped his arm around me. He barked, and nudged Bella.  
"Hold Renesmee," I said as I gave her Jasper and jumped on him, ok that's sounds wrong, not in that way. I held Renesmee, Jasper jumped on, he held me tightly and I held Renesmee with all my grip, but not much that I would crush her.  
"Ride like the wind Jacob!" I shouted happily as he ran out of the room. Renesmee laughed for the first time, she sounded like Christmas Bells  
"Bella! Jasper! Jacob! What on earth are you doing?" Edward shouted at us as Jake ran down the stairs.  
"Having Fun!" Jasper shouted back as Jake ran out of the door.  
"Faster! Faster!" Renesmee shouted as Jake ran as fast as he could, but he had to slow down, carrying two vampires and a human hybrid, Sure put him in a great place with the other wolfs, coming home smelling like Vampires. If I was a wolf I wouldn't be pleased.  
"Jakes getting Tired now sweetheart." Jasper said as he jumped of, I jumped if with Renesmee in my arms, jasper held her softly and I went to talk to Jake.  
"Thank-You Jacob." I smiled as I kissed his fore head. He smiled under his thick fur.  
"Jake! Stay!" Renesmee demanded.  
"He is don't worry, now how about we go hunting! As a family!" Jasper cheered, my eyes lit up, I could feel them.  
"Hunting?" Are baby asked,  
"Yep, deer this time," Jasper smiled.

After Hunting,

Jake changed into human form and went took Renesmee The Cullens house as me and Jasper finished off.  
"Jazzy!" I grinned as I leaped to him, I leaped with that much force I knocked him off his feet, we hit the earth with a thump.  
"Bells?" he asked as he smiled from Below me.  
"Thank-You!" I cheered as I looked down at him.  
"For What?" he laughed at me with love in his eyes.  
"Everything! Sitting by me on the plane when I first met you, The Disco and the way you checked on me, Alton towers trip, the near death experience, the field, how we destroyed James, the prom, the night you proposed to me, when you told Esme and Carlisle, When we faced up to Charlie, Are Marriage, the honey moon, the unexpected pregnancy, the birth of are child, the day I changed into a Vampire," I gasped for air as I rushed everything out. "the day you said you loved me." I grinned.  
"I have always loved you, know matter what," he smiled as his lips crushed mine. I unbuttoned his top slowly and carefully. I laughed as he kissed my neck, I slipped my black jacket off. I was about to take it all the way, when the sound of coughing knocked my confidence.  
"Ugh, get a room!" the voice snarled, at first I thought it was Rosalie until I looked at Jasper and the fear in his Eyes. I turned to look at her and the figure I haven't see in ages, the image of he face would have made me sick, if I could have been. Their in the woods was, Gemma Dale.


	33. Gemma

Gemma? Gemma Dale?" I asked as I got up. She looked down at me and came forward. She still had the fake tan on and the dirty black hair.  
"The one and Only." she snarled at us,  
"What do you want?" Jasper hissed as he stood in front of me. I looked at her frantically, why was I so scared of her, I was a vampire, she wasn't. I could have torn her limbs off and burned her. But I didn't.  
"Your Mate." she snarled, she clicked her fingers and from the darkness behind walked forward Jessica and Angela in a zombie state, then there was Tyler and Lauren, and behind them was Eric.  
"Jessica, Angela!" I called out, but they weren't their selves, destroyed and heartless. "What have you done to them?" I shouted at her.  
"There our kind now." She smiled with her hand on her hip.  
"And what's that?" I asked  
"Vampires." she looked at Jessica and Angela, then grinned. "Get Her, Kill her." Gemma snarled. Jessica and Angela ran to me, But Jasper pushed them away, making them fly into the near by tree's.  
"Arh Jasper, I nearly forgot about you." She smirked.  
"Your not Gemma!" He replied with hate dripping from his voice.  
"Time to change then, maybe." she said as she faded from Gemma to a red head girl, with pale skin, red eyes she had every detail of a vampire.  
"I'm Victoria." she smirked, " I have been Victoria ever since me, James and Laurent kidnapped the most weakest and fragile humans you see before us." She smirked.  
"Where's Laurent?" I asked. He pale finger pointed at Eric, Eric changed from Eric to a black male with dreadlocks, he had red eyes that peered into are hearts.  
"Like victoria said, I'm Laurent." he smiled as he stood by Victoria.  
"Now let's kill." Victoria grinned. "Jessica, Angela, Kill Jasper."  
"NO!" I shouted as Jessica Grabbed Jaspers Arms. "NO PLEASE! KILL ME NOT HIM!" I shouted in pain.  
"Girls, let go." They threw him on the floor.  
"Tyler, Lauren." she commanded. They were at her side in minutes.  
"Kill her Family, start with her dad." she whispered, but I could hear every word.  
"NO! Not Charlie, What has he done to you? nothing! No one in my side of the family, the family I I had before I met the Cullen's hasn't done anything to you. Why should they pay, for your mistakes?" I hissed madly at them.  
"Still kill them." she whispered. Tyler and Lauren darted into the woods with me on their trail.  
"Why are you following her?" I asked as I ran,  
"Must not listen." Tyler replied.  
"Why can't you listen to me? Am I Dangerous?" I shouted, they stopped.  
"Don't Kill us, please." Lauren said.  
"Why would I kill you?" I asked.  
"She said you would."  
"Would you believe your kidnapper? I know I wouldn't." I mumbled to my self at the end. They turned around and look at me.  
"Run as far away as you can, she's coming for you, and your family." Tyler said before he and Lauren ran off straight past me.  
"Family? Jasper!" I called as I ran. I ran to them were I saw Jessica and Angela fighting with them. I ran to Jessica and said  
"I'm so sorry," I said as I kicked her, she flew so far back. "So Sorry Angela." as I did the same to her.  
"Jasper? You ok?" I asked worried as I cupped his pale face and down the side was a crack in his face. His hair drooped around his neck.  
"Oh god," I whispered as I looked at his face, "No, no, no. Come on Jazz." I whispered once again. I tucked his hair behind his ear and looked in his eyes, I looked at the crack in the side of his face for a moment. Then it slowly healed. What the fuck? I thought, he looked at me and smiled.  
"Let's get some bad-ass vampires." Jasper grinned widely. I grinned back. We both stared at Victoria her face gave of a worried expression.  
"Laurent!" She called, Laurent ran to us, but out of the tree's a midnight black wolf shot at him and all the other wolf pack except from Jake. Victoria look terrified. But we still had Jessica and Angela.  
"Go, run away, tyler and Lauren did, they didn't obey red head here." (A/N I am not offending ginger's I think ginger hair is ace! I'm just insulting Victoria) I shouted, and out of the blue they were gone. Victoria scream in anger, all her army had bailed on her. Jasper ran to her and grabbed her head and removed it from her shoulders, if I could of thrown up I would have done. Jasper grabbed his jacket and pulled out a lighter, he lit it and threw it on Victoria. I stared at her open, angry, red eyes. She stared back into mine. Her hair rested on the forest floor, and her body looked mangled. I watched how the flames burnt her body. Jasper stood behind me and took my hand. I looked at him and Sighed.  
"It was the only way Bella." he said, I nodded.  
"I want to go home." I whispered. As I looked deeply in his eyes. "I want to see my baby." I said, after Jasper thought she was turned into ash, he put out the fire while I just stared in to blankness, took my hand and we ran home.  
.S


End file.
